MASCOTA
by Amidala Granger
Summary: [TERMINADA] TRADUCCIÓN. UA, basado en RE5. Tres años atrás, en un enfrentamiento contra Wesker, Chris salva a Jill a costa de su vida. Ahora, su hermana Claire ha ido a África en una misión en la que descubrirá lo que realmente sucedió con él.
1. No te preocupes, encanto

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Resident Evil le pertenece a CAPCOM y la historia le pertenece a snarryvader81. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.

**Nota de la traductora: **empiezo a engancharme al Chris/Wesker, y eso que me metí por curiosidad **(por cierto, historia YAOI, si no te gusta, no sigas). **Esta historia es toda una versión alternativa al Resident Evil 5 y a mí, personalmente, me gustó muchísimo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Por cierto, veo los stats, sé que me leéis, no lo neguéis. Entiendo que dejar un review da pereza, pero pensad que es una especie de motor que nos motiva a ir más rápido y que, además, alegra muchísimo el día.

**Nota de la traductora 2: **Ahora que he acabado los exámenes, intentaré traducir por lo menos **una vez a la semana. **

**Capítulo 1. No te preocupes, encanto**

_**Escrito por snarryvader81**_

_**Traducido por Amidala Granger**_

Sentía… _dolor_. Se había convertido en su mundo.

Dolía moverse.

Dolía respirar.

Dolía _pensar_.

Sentía una palpitación horrenda en su cabeza, centrada en un punto alto de su sien. Algo cálido empezó a brotar de ahí, resbalando hacia sus ojos y su boca.

No podía saborear.

No podía ver.

El nuevo mundo en el que se veía sumergido estaba formado únicamente por dolor e imágenes borrosas. Podía ver cómo la oscuridad se cernía sobre él, rota únicamente por una luz allá a lo lejos. Esa luz era parte de algo grande, algo de lo que él apenas podía percibir un vago contorno. Sabía lo que era, pero la respuesta vagaba en el límite de su conciencia, incapaz de penetrar esa niebla mental que le envolvía.

Quizás estaba muerto. Quizás la luz fuera un ángel en lo que se suponía que era el cielo.

Quizás ella iba a venir pronto a por él, para guiarle allí.

De improviso, la imagen de una mujer apareció en su mente, una joven de pelo castaño que llevaba una chaqueta rosa. Le sonreía, se acercaba a él diciéndole algo.

La imagen le hizo sentirse feliz, lo que hizo que parte del dolor disminuyera.

¿Acaso era ella el ángel?

No, no. Era Claire.

Era su hermana pequeña.

Si al menos ella estuviera aquí con él, posiblemente no se sentiría tan confuso, tan asustado, con tanto frío. No quería estar solo.

- Claire – intentó decir, pero al igual que todo lo demás, hablar dolía. Los músculos de su boca eran incapaces de obedecerle, así que todo lo que salió fue un sollozo ahogado.

Claire nunca respondió. Alguien lo hizo en su lugar.

- Así que seguimos vivos, ¿eh, Redfield? – la voz era burlona y cruel, y le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero el pitido en su cabeza le hacía imposible localizarla. – Y yo que estaba a punto de celebrar tu funeral – continuó.

Un rostro entró en su campo de visión. Era un hombre rubio de rasgos bellos y afilados. Unas gafas torcidas y medio rotas colgaban inestables en su cara, pero al segundo siguiente se las quitó y las lanzó lejos.

Bajo ellas, sus ojos eran rojos.

Chris Redfield recordaba que los ojos no deberían ser de ese color. También recordaba que los cortes no deberían pasar de estar abiertos a cerrados y de ahí a estar completamente curados en cuestión de segundos, pero muchos de los que el hombre tenía en la cara, tal y como pudo apreciar, hacían eso.

- Sin embargo, me parece que estoy más complacido con las cosas tal y como están ahora. - Chris Redfield recordó la traición. Recordó la furia, el odio y el miedo.

El hombre se inclinó, poniendo su mano en el maltratado rostro de Chris.

- Ya va siendo hora de que te introduzca a mi mundo, Christopher. - Christopher Redfield consiguió recordar entonces a Albert Wesker, pero cuando intentó gritar todo lo que salió de su boca fue un maldito gorgoteo.


	2. Las vistas son más bonitas contigo

**Capítulo 2. Las vistas son más bonitas contigo (y, por supuesto, conmigo)**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

El teléfono sonó exactamente a las tres de la madrugada.

Claire Redfield gruñó, giró sobre sí misma y apretó la almohada contra su cabeza en un vano intento de ahogar ese sonido tan tremendamente fuerte y retumbante, pero fue del todo inútil. Parpadeando con cansancio, quitó la sábana que le cubría y levantó la cabeza, buscando a tientas por la mesita de noche hasta que su mano topó con el teléfono. Puso el auricular al lado de su oído.

- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? – protestó, pasando de saludar. Hubo una breve pausa.

- Las tres y un minuto de la madrugada, si el reloj está bien. Pero, solo como curiosidad, ¿sabías que ya son las 8 de la mañana en África Occidental? – Claire parpadeó confusa.

- ¿África Occid…? ¿Jill? ¿Qué? – Oyó el movimiento de papeles al otro lado de la línea antes de que Jill contestara:

- Ahora mismo estoy en el Cuartel General. Deberías venir lo antes posible. Tienes una misión.

- ¿Yo? – repitió, repentinamente en estado de alerta. Con algo de esfuerzo, se sentó sin soltar el teléfono, pasando las piernas al borde de la cama. - ¿Es un brote?

- No… - respondió Jill, aunque para Claire sonó demasiado insegura – No estamos muy seguros de lo que es esta vez. Limítate a venir y te informaremos de todo.

Cuando Jill colgó, Claire se quedó mirando al teléfono y se preguntó por qué se había unido a la BSAA. La misión de la organización, erradicar el bioterrorismo, era una que ella apoyaba fervientemente. Sin embargo, ser un agente la volvía testigo de cada vez más violencia, de más vidas de gente inocente destruidas por los virus. ¿Acaso lo que ocurrió en Raccoon, Rockfort, Antártida y Harvardville no fue suficiente? Aun después de diez años, ella seguía teniendo de vez en cuando pesadillas con Mister X y sus ojos vacíos y sin vida y con Nosferatu subiendo las escaleras tras ella, emergiendo de la nieve con afilados tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

Era más de lo que podía soportar. No era una persona violenta por naturaleza, no sentía ningún tipo de apego hacia las armas.

Aun así, ella renunció a Terrasave, la única opción pacífica en la lucha contra las armas biológicas. Ella disfrutaba trabajando allí, sentía que marcaba la diferencia ayudando a la gente a su manera. Sin embargo, renunció y se unió a la BSAA.

Lo hizo porque sabía que algún día, sin importar cuántos años tardara en llegar ese día, el trabajar para ellos le conduciría directamente hacia Albert Wesker. Algún día, le encontraría.

Y entonces… _entonces_…

El crujido de una botella de agua siendo estrujada hizo que Claire mirara abajo y se diera cuenta de que su mano temblaba. Sujetaba con fuerza la misma botella que ella dejó medio vacía la noche anterior. Ahora el agua casi llegaba hasta el tapón y el plástico estaba aplastado justo a la mitad de la botella.

Tras echarle un trago y tirar la botella a la papelera, se levantó y encendió la luz preguntándose qué era exactamente eso tan urgente que no podía esperar a que saliera el Sol.

RE-RE

Jill la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del Cuartel General de la BSAA, con café en un vasito de plástico en su mano y un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

- Los venden al otro lado de la esquina – dijo a modo de saludo, alzando la bebida - ¿Quieres uno?

- No, gracias – rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Estás segura? Va a ser un día muy largo, Claire.

Claire entrecerró los ojos mientras se dirigían al ascensor principal del vestíbulo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hará que este día sea tan "largo", exactamente?

Jill no dijo nada mientras presionaba "arriba". El edificio de la BSAA tenía siete plantas, con diferentes departamentos alojados en cada una de ellas. Información y Reclutamiento estaba en la primera, la Administración estaba en la más alta y otras como Ciencia e Investigación estaban en los niveles intermedios.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Jill pulsó el seis. Inteligencia.

La División de Inteligencia había manejado miles de investigaciones sobre actividades sospechosas relacionadas con el bioterrorismo, asegurándose de que hubiera un verdadero problema antes de que el dinero y el personal fueran más lejos. Los jefes de Inteligencia eran también los que les encargaban las misiones a los agentes.

Claire tenía el presentimiento de que estaría fuera de casa una buena temporada.

Jill la guió por múltiples pasillos laberínticos y atravesaron habitaciones oscuras y llenas de cubículos sin gente hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta de una oficina. La abrió y Claire fue recibida por la fuerte luz de un proyector.

- Tú debes de ser Claire Redfield

_Tú debes de ser la adorable Claire Redfield…_

Claire ignoró el repentino eco que se produjo en su mente y se giró hacia el propietario de la voz, entrecerrando los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. La luz estaba proyectada en una pantalla a varios metros frente a ella, dejando el resto de la sala en una densa oscuridad. A un lado se encontraba un sonriente rubio, el que había hablado. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla donde una bonita mujer de rasgos asiáticos estaba sentada, escribiendo en un portátil.

- He oído muchas cosas sobre ti – continuó. – Después de todo, es difícil encontrar supervivientes de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City.

- Claire, este es el Agente McGivern, Jefe de Inteligencia – presentó Jill de manera innecesaria.

- Puedes llamarme Bruce – contestó, invitándola a sentarse con un gesto. Lo hizo, y no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre de Bruce McGivern le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para localizarlo en esos momentos.

- Yoko – dijo Bruce mirando a la mujer, quien bostezó ampliamente.

- Es demasiado temprano – oyó Claire que murmuraba por lo bajo – Fong Ling debería estar en mi lugar, pero no…

Yoko pulsó una tecla y una imagen apareció en el proyector. Era el rostro esquelético de un joven. Su cabello castaño estaba desarreglado y su barbilla estaba ligeramente oculta por las sombras propias del atardecer. Eso, acompañado de sus ojos redondos y brillantes, hizo que Claire no se llevara una muy buena impresión de él. Por alguna razón, tenía cierto aire a William Birkin.

- Es el Doctor Ricardo Irving – dijo Bruce – Un nativo de Saint Kitts y Nevis, de 32 años. Hace poco que le hemos echado el ojo por los informes de actividades… extrañas… que están sucediendo en una pequeña zona de África Occidental llamada Área Autonómica de Kijuju. Kijuju fue el último lugar donde tenemos constancia que Irving residió. Allí trabajó para una empresa de petróleo.

- ¿Actividades extrañas? – preguntó Claire, dejando de mirar a la pantalla. Bruce juntó ambas manos.

- El gobierno de Kijuju ha construido un muro alrededor del centro del sector más poblado de la zona. No se sabe lo que ocurre con exactitud, pero dicen que la gente se está volviendo muy violenta. Hay asesinatos en la calle y se realizan ejecuciones en público. Los caparazones de los animales inundan las calles.

- No parece que sea cosa de zombis – dijo con la impresión de estar asegurando algo obvio para todos – No tienen la inteligencia suficiente para ejecutar a alguien. Simplemente se lo comen. De haber algo, diría que son disturbios. ¿Es una zona con problemas políticos?

- Sí – confirmó Bruce, asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero… - miró a Yoko de nuevo. Ella presionó otro botón del teclado y el proyector pasó a la siguiente imagen.

Lo primero que Claire pudo observar es que la gente de la foto estaba cortando a un pequeño animal con hoces y hachas hasta matarlo. Sangre y vísceras volaban por doquier, hacia los rostros de la gente y hacia sus ropas; algunas incluso llegaron a manchar la lente de la cámara. Aun siendo una simple foto, vio que la cosa a la que estaban golpeando aún seguía viva, porque su silueta se veía algo borrosa.

Yoko pulsó el botón otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta que las fotos pasaban casi a velocidad de película. Estaba claro que el fotógrafo había ido tomando una foto tras otra, sin dejar que pasara el tiempo entre ellas.

Posiblemente estuviera horrorizado.

A Claire se le estaba revolviendo el estómago, pero miró sin parpadear cómo el animal se iba convirtiendo en una masa de carne inmóvil e irreconocible.

Entonces, en una serie de flashes mientras las fotos cambiaban, vio que uno de los hombres que estaban más cerca giró la cabeza, alzando el hacha y mirando en dirección al fotógrafo.

Yoko dejó de apretar el botón.

Claire se quedó mirando los ojos amarillentos y dementes del hombre.

- Estas fotos fueron enviadas a la rama de África Occidental de la BSAA hace poco. Nadie sabe quién las tomó, pero han comprobado su autenticidad.

Claire sabía que la gente normal podía tener los ojos amarillos. Más bien de color ámbar. Era un color más, como el azul, el verde o el gris.

Pero estos no eran naturales. Eran ojos vidriosos y ciegos, con las pupilas nubladas y el globo ocular inyectado en sangre. Los irises tenían un tono anaranjado y brillaban con intensidad.

Eran los ojos de un zombi.

- Tenemos entendido que ha habido un brote de algún agente vírico. Como suele pasar, el Doctor Irving está intentando vender armas biológicas a los terroristas. Parece ser que uno de sus clientes es Miguel Grande, el dictador de la República de Nagiri. La BSAA cree que tiene relación con lo que está ocurriendo en Kijuju. Son demasiadas coincidencias. Y aquí, agente Redfield, es donde tú entras en acción. Mandaremos a nuestro equipo Alfa para que se encargue de esto, ya que creemos que Irving tendrá una nueva reunión para vender las armas muy pronto y queremos pillarle con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, resultará inevitable que se percate de la presencia de la BSAA y huya. Así pues, mandándote a ti primero a Kijuju…

- ¿Le hará pensar que soy la única agente que va tras él?

- Exactamente – la sonrisa de McGivern, que había desaparecido mientras miraban las fotos, volvió con fuerza. Parpadeó, confusa.

- Yo… supongo que tiene sentido.

- Algo enrevesado, pero sí – murmuró Jill.

- Pero… si está ocurriendo en África, ¿por qué la BSAA manda a un americano? Tal y como ha mencionado, tienen una rama allí.

- Una pequeña rama, efectivamente. Demasiado pequeña, considerando lo grande que es África. Están muy ocupados, Redfield. Nos han pedido personalmente que mandemos a alguien a ayudar, alguien con experiencia. Tú y la Agente Valentine sois mis dos agentes con más experiencia. Pero no podemos mandarla a ella, por razones obvias. – Jill frunció el ceño.

- Si la misión dura mucho, puedo retrasarlo. Carlos lo entendería.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero me sabría muy mal interrumpir tus planes de _boda_. Solo te casas una vez, Valentine – soltó una risita – Afortunadamente.

- ¡Esto es más importante! – Exclamó – Hay vidas en juego.

- Estoy seguro de que Redfield podrá con ello, Valentine. Además, no va a ir sola. La rama de África Occidental mandará su propio agente para que la acompañe. He oído que es buena. Joven, pero buena.

Se giró hacia Claire, entregándole una carpeta con separadores que estaba al lado del ordenador de Yoko. La parte frontal tenía escrito en negrita: "Kijuju, África Occidental".

- Tu vuelo sale en hora y media.

RE-RE

Después de que Claire se fuera, Jill se giró y miró fijamente a McGivern.

- ¿No te has olvidado de decirle algo? – exigió, cogiendo su taza de café pero sin beber de ella. Lo poco que quedaba ya debía de estar frío. McGivern se encogió de hombros.

- No vi la necesidad. La necesitamos en condiciones óptimas; no podemos importunarla con rumores.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no fuera un rumor? – Siseó - ¿Qué pasaría si…?

- Hay muchos rubios en el mundo, Valentine. Solo porque da la casualidad de que Irving está trabajando con uno no quiere decir nada.

- Wesker _mató_ a su hermano.

- Soy consciente de lo que ocurrió con Chris Redfield.

- Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo le afectó. Eran muy cercanos. Fue… fue como si algo muriera en Claire. Yo odio a Wesker con todas mis fuerzas, pero Claire… Claire le _detesta_. Todo ha sido muy duro desde esa noche.

Todavía recordaba la caída de Chris; recordaba el instante de puro desasosiego que vivió cuando vio cómo su silueta caía más y más hasta que finalmente chocó contra el suelo.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada, salvo permanecer en el suelo de la biblioteca y _mirar _a través de la ventana rota.

La expresión de McGivern se suavizó.

- No, no me lo puedo imaginar. Nunca he perdido a un pariente. Pero decirle a Redfield que _puede _que Albert Wesker siga vivo cuando lo más probable es que no sea así sólo acarreará problemas. En vez de intentar localizar a Irving, quien sabe lo que acabará haciendo.

- Claire es mucho más profesional que eso. Le atrapará pase lo que pase. – McGivern sacudió la cabeza.

- Necesitamos resolver esto antes de que se convierta en un… incidente. La BSAA quiere que se haga lo más rápido posible.

- Wesker es tremendamente peligroso, McGivern. Nunca le has visto, no sabes… él puede esquivar las balas. Puede levantar a un hombre cogiéndole del cuello. Si él está allí, Claire…

- Vamos, Valentine. Te estás volviendo paranoica. No es propio de ti.

- Como si me conocieras tanto – espetó con acidez. No es que a ella no le gustara McGivern; de hecho, era un jefe bastante competente sin llegar a ser molesto. Diablos, ¡si hasta le había invitado a su boda! Sin embargo, ahora mismo le estaba sacando de quicio.

En los últimos años ella se había vuelto muy cercana a Claire. Quizás pretendía llenar el vacío que había dejado Chris. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón, no quería que se viera inmiscuida en una situación en la que no estuviera preparada simplemente porque a McGivern no le daba la gana hablar de algo que podía o no ser verdad.

No obstante, ahora era demasiado tarde. Posiblemente Claire estuviera subiendo al avión en estos momentos.

Debería haber dicho algo cuando pudo.

- No te preocupes – dijo McGivern, levantándose y acercándose a ella. – Redfield irá, ayudará a arrestar a Irving y estará de vuelta a tiempo para el ensayo de tu cena. Investigar posibles brotes víricos y arrestar bioterroristas es lo que hacemos, Valentine, no lo olvides. Es simple rutina.


	3. Llora, hermanita

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom y la historia a la genial snarryvader81.

Gracias a todos los que lo leéis, aunque no dejéis review :) Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia, no dudéis en preguntármela. Contactaré con al autora en caso de no saber la respuesta.

**Capítulo 3: Llora, hermanita**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Si Claire se hubiera visto a sí misma, hubiera encontrado su actitud muy sospechosa. La gente normal no suele estar de madrugada en el cementerio hablando con una tumba. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Supongo que no debería estar aquí. Me voy a África en una hora – susurró. Se agachó y limpió con la mano parte del polvo que había en la lápida – Me han asignado otra misión.

Hace tres años, tras la caída de Chris, no consiguieron encontrar un cuerpo al que incinerar. Buscaron y buscaron, pero su cadáver nunca fue hallado. Por alguna razón, a ella le dolía más que no quedara nada. No tenía ni un mechón de su pelo. No pudo despedirse de él, ni siquiera de su cadáver. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era una triste y vacía lápida.

Siempre le visitaba una vez a la semana, a veces incluso más. Le hablaba como si se tratase de un ser vivo, contándole cada pequeña cosa que le pasaba en su vida. Pensaba que quizás, desde algún lugar, Chris la podía oír.

Solía visitarle también justo antes de ir a una misión. Durante un tiempo no supo por qué se sentía tan obligada a hacerlo, pero se percató de que cada vez que iba, consciente o no de ello, rehacía una promesa.

_Si él está ahí, Chris, si le encuentro… _

Lo había estado diciendo durante tres años, pero Wesker nunca había estado ahí. Es como si hubiera muerto con Chris, arrastrado por el río que había bajo la Mansión Spencer junto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Una parte de ella deseaba que eso fuera verdad, que quizás Wesker haya encontrado su final sin tan siquiera percatarse de ello, que todo hubiera pasado al olvido sin necesidad de herir a más gente.

Pero otra parte de ella, la más oscura, se rebelaba en contra de esa idea. Ella quería, no, ella _necesitaba_ estar ahí, ver el momento final en el que la vida se desvaneciera de sus ojos. Ella quería _causar _su muerte.

Sin embargo, a Claire no le gustaba pensar mucho sobre ese lado oscuro suyo, así que, para evitarlo, hablaba con la tumba de Chris.

- Quieren que vaya a arrestar a un hombre llamado Irving. Un traficante de armas. Creo que ya sabes qué tipo de armas vende.

Luchando contra el repentino escozor en sus ojos, se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la piedra. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, a pesar de todo. No importaba lo mucho que intentara luchar contra ello, siempre acababa llorando cada vez que le visitaba.

- Todo ha sido tan duro desde… desde que te fuiste, Chris. Han muerto muchas personas. A medida que pasa el tiempo no dejo de preguntarme si queda algo por lo que merece la pena luchar. Aun así… sigo luchando, Chris… por ti. Sigo luchando porque sé que es lo que hubieras hecho en mi lugar. ¿Estás… estás orgulloso de mí? – se secó los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera allí para responderle, pero sabía que Chris nunca podría decir nada de nuevo.

_Si él está ahí, si él está ahí…_

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza e intentando mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, se levantó y se giró, apretando los puños.

- No te preocupes, Chris. Volveré pronto.

RE-RE

Mientras esperaba para embarcar en el avión, Claire marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil y rogó porque nadie contestara. Nadie lo hizo.

_- Hola, este es el contestador automático de Leon. Ahora mismo no estoy en casa. Por favor, deja tu mensaje después de oír la señal… _

- Hola, Leon – empezó con torpeza – Esto… ahora mismo estoy en el aeropuerto. Tengo una nueva misión en África. Jill te dará más detalles. Si quieres contactar conmigo… - dudó – Dicen que allí me recibirá alguien, así que llama a mi número de trabajo. Chao.

Colgó rápido y metió su móvil en el bolsillo. Últimamente Leon y ella no se hablaban mucho, pero aún sentía que tenía que decirle dónde iba, por si acaso.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, revisó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Dentro había una versión de los hechos algo más larga que la que McGivern le había dado, así como copias de las fotos que habían visto en el proyector. Irving seguía viéndose tan demacrado como antes.

Aun con todo, la información no resultaba demasiado útil, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo fuera. La única sorpresa agradable que recibió fue que el equipo de Dan DeChants iba a liderar la operación. Había trabajado con él en varias ocasiones y siempre se las apañaba para sobrevivir.

Eso le hizo sentirse algo mejor, lo suficiente como para poder sonreírle a la azafata mientras subía al avión que la llevaría a África.

Quizá esto resultaría ser un safari.


	4. Contando cuerpos como si fueran ovejas

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre

**Capítulo 4. Contando cuerpos como si fueran ovejas**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Wesker le contó en una ocasión que el ser humano tardó tres mil millones de años en evolucionar. Durante millones de años la vida no fue más que bacteria, microorganismos inconscientes de su propia vida, pero de allí evolucionó; las células se volvieron complejas y nacieron nuevas especies.

Era patético, decía Wesker, que después de tres mil millones de años lo que haya quedado sean simples humanos.

Eran muchísimos y estaban por todas partes. Eran como células cancerígenas o una colonia de insectos, correteando por sus vanas vidas ignorantes del panorama general. Ninguno era consciente de lo inútiles que eran, o lo fácil que sería arrebatarles la vida.

Tres mil millones de años, decía, y el único resultado era _eso_.

La selección natural había dejado de existir. Los débiles habían sobrevivido para transmitir sus genes y crear más débiles. Los humanos estaban echando por la borda millones de años de evolución y ni siquiera se percataban de ello. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar. La _evolución_ estaba tomando forma justo delante de sus ojos. Era un proceso muy simple.

El hombre gritó y forcejeó como si luchara por su vida, como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de ocurrirle. Tartamudeó salvajemente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y entrechocando sus dientes, y agitó las manos hacia arriba golpeando al hombre que tenía encima.

Chris Redfield sonrió. Había visto cómo ocurría esto una y otra vez en el laboratorio, y _todos _ellos luchaban. No tenían ni idea. Se estaban convirtiendo en algo _mejor_.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Chris lo presenciaba en persona.

- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó, presionando con fuerza el torso del hombre. Oyó el sonido de una costilla romperse bajo su mano. A veces se olvidaba de su propia fuerza.

- No te preocupes – repitió haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos del hombre – No te dolerá.

Unos instantes después estaba tranquilizándose a sí mismo y clavando la jeringuilla en el abdomen del hombre. De la aguja brotaban algunas gotas de sangre. Chris apenas sabía de medicina y no tenía mucha idea de poner inyecciones, pero una vez más, era algo que carecía de importancia.

Pronto, la fina jeringuilla quedó completamente vacía y la retiró. Se levantó lentamente y se deslizó hacia el dispensador, sin perder de vista al hombre mientras lo hacía. Éste luchaba por no caerse de rodillas, con una mirada de auténtico pánico en su cara. Sus dedos fueron al punto de la inyección, rozándolo con suavidad.

Chris sabía que en ese preciso momento el Uróboros estaba circulando por la sangre del hombre, saturando sus órganos y abriéndose paso hasta el núcleo de sus células, donde estaba el ADN.

Era entonces cuando se determinaba si el ADN era compatible o no, y el cuerpo anfitrión cambiaría como consecuencia de dicha compatibilidad. Y a juzgar por el modo en el que el hombre empezaba a gritar de dolor y la manera en la que los ojos estaban cambiando de color, el blanco transformándose en negro, Chris era capaz de determinar con cierta certeza que al Uróboros no le había gustado el cuerpo.

- Parece que no eres compatible – dijo, casi con pena, aunque dudaba que el hombre fuera capaz de entender el inglés.

Se dio la vuelta justo cuando la piel del hombre empezó a rasgarse y unos esbeltos tentáculos emergían de su cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos salió volando hacia Chris y casi rozó su manga. Chris lo esquivó con facilidad, lo cogió del otro brazo, le dio una vuelta en el aire y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Chocó contra éste con un golpe que sonó de manera bastante desagradable y empezó a convulsionarse. De su boca salían auténticos gritos de dolor. Los tentáculos salieron de golpe de sus ojos, explotando los globos oculares. Se estaba convirtiendo en una gran y retorcida masa de _cosas_.

Los fracasos, decidió Chris mientras salía de la habitación, eran muy feos.

RE-RE

Albert Wesker pensaba que la risa de Ricardo Irving era una de las cosas más desagradables que había escuchado en su vida, seguida quizás por la de Alfred Ashford. De hecho, se podría decir lo mismo de la voz del hombre, y eso que ni siquiera tenía nada en contra de su acento.

- ¡Qué fracaso más maravilloso! – exclamó Irving entre risas, con su cara a un palmo de distancia de los monitores. En ellos, Chris cerraba la puerta metálica tras él, dejando encerrada a la criatura que había en la habitación. Ya no había ningún parecido con el cuerpo original; de hecho, Wesker pensó que se parecía a una masa de serpientes deslizándose una por encima de la otra.

Uróboros era un nombre que le venía de maravilla.

- Creo que nunca hemos conseguido algo tan _grande_ – continuó Irving. Su desaliñada cara deformándose en una sonrisa.

Lentamente, los tentáculos iban tomando la forma de una especie de extremidades. Parte de la masa se separaba, deslizándose por las paredes y el techo.

Ante el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, Wesker retiró la mirada un momento.

- Chris – saludó, reconociéndolo sin apenas mirar por encima del hombro. Chris se volvió hacia el monitor y entrecerró los ojos.

- Otro fracaso – dijo innecesariamente, apretando los labios. De repente, Irving aplaudió con las manos.

- ¡Es perfecto!

- ¿Para qué, si se puede saber? – inquirió Wesker crujiendo sus nudillos, una vieja costumbre que adquirió cuando trabajaba con Birkin. La sonrisa de Irving se amplió, revelando más de sus dientes amarillos.

- Para atrapar a unos cuantos agentes de la BSAA. Ya sabes que los mandarán tarde o temprano. Creen que voy a tener una reunión con los hombres del General Grande mañana por la tarde, momento en el que llegarán con toda probabilidad esos bastardos entrometidos. No puedes hacer nada sin que ellos estén jodiendo con lo de la ley internacional…

- Soy consciente de lo que hará la BSAA.

- ¿Entonces por qué no compruebas lo bien que les entrenan hoy en día? Un zombi es una cosa y esto es otra cosa bien diferente, ¿no crees?

- Tu misión es parar a los agentes a cualquier precio, Irving – espetó Wesker –, no jugar con ellos. Si te confías demasiado, acabarás teniendo problemas. – Irving rió mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Oh, pero esto los detendrá, Wesker, no importa cuántos agentes manden… - Chris no le perdió de vista mientras iba hacia el vestíbulo y desaparecía al girar una esquina, todavía murmurando cosas para sí.

- Es un imbécil.

- Sí – asintió Wesker con sinceridad – Pero por el momento debemos lidiar con él. - Haciendo un pequeño puchero, Chris se le acercó, se recostó en él y presionó sus labios contra los de Wesker.

- Pero al final me dejarás matarle, ¿verdad? – pidió. Su respiración se entremezcló con la del otro hombre al rodear los hombros con sus brazos.

Wesker sonrió con indulgencia, se levantó y empujó a Chris contra el escritorio. Su espalda golpeó el monitor, donde la cosa esa se estaba disolviendo en pedazos que se deslizaban por el suelo y se reconstruían en otra parte de la habitación.

- Pronto, corazón – murmuró Wesker mientras trazaba un camino hacia el cuello de Chris – Muy, muy pronto…


	5. Azúcar tierno

**Capítulo 5. Azúcar tierno**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

El tal "Agente Redfield" llegaba tarde. Eso a Sheva no le gustaba nada, teniendo en cuenta que fuera hacía unos 38ºC y uno de los guardias no dejaba de lanzarle miradas lascivas.

Había llegado a Kijuju hacía aproximadamente una hora, y se suponía que Redfield debería haber llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella. Sin embargo, no había aparecido y ella se había quedado esperando a las sombras del nuevo muro repasando mentalmente las órdenes de sus superiores. La mayoría de éstas eran rutinarias, como la próxima reunión entre un sospechoso de contrabando de armas y unos terroristas. Se había ocupado de cosas así tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. No obstante, había que tener en cuenta _el muro_.

El nuevo gobierno de Kijuju era bastante débil, pero aun así se las apañó para reunir todos los medios posibles y construir alrededor del área más poblada de la zona un muro fortificado de unos doce metros, y después poner guardias que lo vigilaran.

Oficialmente, aseguraron que las drásticas medidas que habían tomado se debían a las "revueltas incontroladas" que estaban teniendo lugar, pero Sheva no estaba segura de ello. Tampoco lo creía la BSAA, ni Josh, quien se mostró en profundo desacuerdo cuando la misión se la asignaron a ella. Uno a uno, sus superiores le cercioraron que ella no iba a ir sola a arrestar a Irving; al parecer la BSAA de África Occidental estaba cooperando con la rama de Norte América.

Dijeron que la razón principal por la que estaban haciendo esto era porque estaban faltos de recursos, aunque Sheva pensaba que podría tener más que ver con la multitud de informes que habían recibido que aseguraban que al menos tres o cuatro blancos trabajaban con Irving.

Sin embargo, fuera cual fuese la razón, aquí estaba, esperando a Redfield. Parecía que por fin había llegado, ya que un gran Jeep con el emblema de la BSAA a un lado se acercaba despacio hacia ella.

Quitándose algo de sudor de las cejas, salió de la sombra y se dirigió hacia el coche, repasando en silencio su inglés mientras caminaba. Ella solía hablarlo con fluidez, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

A mitad de camino del coche, sin embargo, se detuvo y frunció el ceño: una mujer salía del asiento del conductor. Era una mujer de pelo castaño que llevaba una chaqueta roja de manga corta con un extraño dibujo a la espalda. Se giró con rapidez y la miró.

- ¿Sí? – parpadeó.

- Soy Sheva Alomar, de la BSAA. Y tú debes de ser… el… la… ¿Agente Redfield? – Claire sonrió.

- Sí, pero llámame Claire. Así que tú eres la compañera de la que me hablaron, ¿eh?

La BSAA estaba formada mayoritariamente por hombres, y por eso había veces en las que Sheva olvidaba que, de hecho, había otras mujeres que también trabajaban aquí. Era una agradable sorpresa que la hubieran emparejado con una.

- Sí, soy yo. Hay demasiada tensión desde que el gobierno cambió, así que te conviene que te acompañe. Nadie se mostrará muy alegre al ver a un americano, tanto si es de la BSAA como si no.

- Oh… - dijo Claire, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Y por qué no? Sólo he venido a ayudar.

- Tensiones, como he dicho antes. Políticas, raciales... Pero no te preocupes, estarás bien. – Claire volvió a su coche, abriendo con la puerta las llaves.

- Me dijeron que no podía traer una pistola – protestó Claire, girándose y siguiendo a Sheva hacia la entrada principal del muro. La gente se detenía de vez en cuando a mirarlas, pero consiguieron llegar sin problemas.

- No te dejarían pasar el muro si vinieras armada – contestó mirando hacia el guardia que se acercaba a ellas. Se percató, no sin sorpresa, que era el mismo guardia que la estaba mirando hace un rato.

- ¡Quietas ahí! – exclamó el guardia, lanzando su pistola por encima del hombro y avanzando para cachearla. Sheva frunció el ceño, le apartó de un empujón y sacó varios billetes de su bolsillo para ponerlos en la mano del hombre.

- Nada de cachearnos. – El hombre también frunció el ceño, pero lo aceptó. Se alejó y les dejó pasar. Claire caminaba detrás de ella mientras las puertas se abrían y les daban paso a un area que no se veía muy diferente de la que acababan de atravesar.

- Bienvenida a Kijuju – dijo Sheva. Entonces, entraron dentro.

RE-RE

A primera vista, Kijuju parecía bastante normal. Obviamente se trataba de un área tercermundista, pero no había ni barricadas, ni incendios, ni cadáveres. No obstante, Claire se percató de que algo iba mal. Más adelante, en la calle, un grupo de hombres golpeaban con palos y gritaban a una bolsa en la que se podía apreciar algo de movimiento. Le llevó un rato asimilar lo que estaba viendo, y para ese momento ya se habían detenido y la miraban sin pestañear, con las armas todavía en sus manos. Sheva le dio un ligero codazo y negó con la cabeza.

- No los molestes- susurró.

- Pero ahí dentro hay algo _vivo_…

- Lo sé, pero no estamos aquí por eso. La BSAA no quiere que armemos revuelo.

- Pero…

- Vamos. – Asustada, Claire siguió caminando. Les volvió a mirar cuando volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora la bolsa emitía unos extraños sonidos.

Aceleró el paso. Deseó fervientemente tener un arma y se sintió verdaderamente feliz por primera vez de no estar sola. Había algo en la fría calma con la que lo hacían que le daba escalofríos.

- Kirk al habla – una voz chisporroteó en su raido. La sacó del bolsillo para poder oír con mayor claridad. – Claire, Sheva, ¿podéis oírme bien?

Había conocido a Kirk Mathison cuando llegó a África. Había sido muy amable con ella, pero esperaba que por lo menos fuera un piloto competente. Nunca olvidó la historia que le contó Jill sobre el gallina de Vickers, y desde entonces se había vuelto un poco paranoica con el tema.

- Te oímos, Kirk – respondió Sheva – Bastante bien, de hecho – Kirk rió.

- Oh, sí. Estos tacaños del cuartel general aflojaron el bolsillo e instalaron nuevo equipamiento de calidad. Ahora me puedes oír en alta definición. Así que, ¿te apetece ir a cenar conmigo, Sheva?

- La misión, Kirk – le espetó. - ¿Qué hay de nuestras armas? – el hombre soltó un quejido de fastidio.

- Muy bien. En Kijuju hay todo un negocio de venta bajo manga de armas. Ahí es donde estará Irving. El equipo Alfa ya se ha infiltrado en el area y vosotras iréis de apoyo.

- Por fin alguien nos dice algo nuevo – murmuró Claire.

- Reuníos con vuestro contacto en la carnicería. Allí podréis informaros y prepararos para la misión. ¡Vigilad vuestras espaldas!

- Recibido.

- Recibido. Cambio y corto. – Claire volvió a meter la radio en el bolsillo y Sheva la guió hacia la fachada de una tienda. Encima había un cartel que rezaba: "Carnicería Pyamy: carne fresca y de calidad". Claire empezó a acercarse lentamente, pero Sheva la agarró repentinamente del brazo, deteniendo su avance.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, Claire escuchó con atención y lo oyó. Al principio el sonido era bastante leve, pero creció hasta parecer que venía de todas partes, martilleando sus oídos.

- ¿Una alarma de bombardeo? – Claire nunca la había escuchado fuera de la televisión, pero todo el mundo sabe cómo suena. Sin embargo, aunque miraba alrededor, no veía ningún altavoz por el que pudiera venir el sonido. Además, no era sólo una sirena: también había alguien hablando muy fuerte en un idioma extranjero. Se giró para examinar el otro lado del área, pero de pronto decidió que encontrar la fuente del sonido carecía de importancia cuando vio que las calles estaban abandonadas.

- ¿Se han ido… todos? – Se había encontrado a unas quince o veinte personas en el camino hacia la puerta de la carnicería, pero ahora no había nadie. Era como si hubieran desaparecido, haciendo que Kijuju pareciera una ciudad fantasma.

- Qué raro – dijo Sheva, intentando mostrarse impertubable. Claire tragó con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda.

- Quiero mi pistola.

RE-RE

Reynard Fisher no tenía el aspecto de un tratante de armas o de un carnicero, pero al menos parecía más _normal_ que algunas de las personas con las que se habían cruzado.

- Es posible que se deba al nuevo gobierno – dijo mientras les guiaba hacia la trastienda – pero la gente de aquí empieza a tener los nervios a flor de piel. Deberíais hacer lo que habéis venido a hacer e iros a casa.

- Nervios a flor de piel – repitió – Creo que no es el mejor término para describirlo. – El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Hace ya tiempo que empezaron a suceder cosas muy raras. Si pudiera irme, señorita, créame que lo haría, pero estoy atrapado aquí por culpa de ese muro. – Señaló una caja de metal prensado que yacía sobre el mostrador – Sus armas.

Sheva lo abrió, revelando dos cuchillos y dos Beretta M92F. Era una pistola bastante decente, aunque no tenía demasiada potencia de fuego. Prefería las magnums, pero ahora tendría que apañárselas con lo que pudiera. Claire cogió las suyas y comprobó el cargador. Estaba completo.

- ¿Coordenadas de destino? – preguntó Sheva, haciendo lo mismo que Claire.

- Más allá de la plaza de la ciudad. Atravesadla y encontraréis el lugar donde se va a llevar a cabo el trato. El equipo Alfa espera allí.

- Bien… - dijo mientras cogía algunos cartuchos de repuesto. Reynard titubeó y les miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué sabéis del… Uroboros? – Claire le miró con brusquedad. Había oído ese nombre en boca de sus superiores varias veces, y parecía acarrear con él rumores terroríficos sobre un brote vírico en masa, algún tipo de apocalipsis prematuro. Sin embargo, no había nada confirmado.

- Que es algún tipo de proyecto – contestó. - Una especie del fin del mundo, o algo así. Pero es solo un rumor.

- Fin del mundo – repitió Reynard, soltando una risa furzada – Se acerca bastante. Parece ser que no es del todo un rumor. – Sheva bajó el arma y abrió los ojos levemente.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Reynard hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Debéis encontrar a Irving. Es vuestra única pista – cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras él, dejándoles solas.

- El fin del mundo… - murmuró Sheva - ¿Quién haría algo así?

Claire había conocido personalmente a varias personas que, según ella, se alegrarían por la oportunidad, pero todos ellos estaban muertos… excepto uno. Aunque, afortunadamente, moriría pronto.

_Sus manos rodeando la garganta de Wesker, la pistola apuntando a su cabeza, el cuchillo clavándose en su pecho… _

- Bueno, vámonos – dijo Sheva en un suspiro. Sacó el GPS de su bolsillo y lo miró durante unos instantes – La plaza de la ciudad no parece estar muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Ansiosa por quitártelo de encima? – preguntó Claire mientras la seguía fuera del edificio. En el camino se fijó en uno de los filetes de carne que había colgados. Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor y olía como un zombie.

_Conque carne fresca y de buena calidad, ¿eh?_

Sheva se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que sí. Siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de empezar una misión.

- Es normal. A mí también me pasa – Lo que la hacía sentirse así era el convencimiento de que siempre existía la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran horriblemente mal. Había muchas pequeñas variables y una de ellas podía terminar en fracaso o incluso en muerte. Normalmente las cosas salían bien, pero nunca podría quitarse de encima los nervios que acompañan el inicio de una nueva misión.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellas, hasta que de repente Sheva sonrió con una sonrisa débil.

- Pero también quiero ir a casa porque planeaba irme por ahí con mis amigos este fin de semana. He mejorado mi equipo y todo eso – Claire sonrió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se ve?

- Muy limpio. – Sacudiendo la cabeza, Claire inició un ritmo acelerado mientras se alejaban de la tienda para luego disminuirlo. La sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció.

Al fondo de la calle había lo que parecía una vaca, o una cabra. Los cuervos picoteaban el cuerpo, centrándose en varias heridas abiertas. Una de ellas todavía tenía una estaca clavada y le faltaba la cabeza. Los pájaros salieron volando cuando ellas estuvieron casi al lado.

- Qué desagradable – dijo Sheva, rodeándolo. Eso era un hecho, pero Claire no podía evitar sentirse apenada por ello. Parecía que McGivern tenía razón cuando afirmó que había cadáveres de animales por toda la zona.

- Procedamos con cuidado, ¿vale?

Sheva asintió y siguieron su camino sólo para descubrir que la ruta estaba bloqueada por una valla atada con cadenas de metal y reforzada con trozos de madera.

- Supongo que no podemos treparla – Claire miró los toldos de un edificio contiguo que estrechaban el espacio de encima de la valla y después a la parte superior de la valla en sí, de la que sobresalían varios pinchos afilados y oxidados.

- No creo. – Volvieron hacia la cabra y entonces Sheva señaló un edificio cercano que tenía la puerta principal abierta.

- Quizás podamos atajar por ahí…

Claire entró e hizo una mueca al pasar por una estantería llena de cráneos humanos. Las velas crepitaban a su alrededor, la cera goteando y cayendo al suelo.

En la habitación contigua lo primero que notó fue el olor. Un olor a muerte, a carne podrida, algo que se había vuelto muy familiar para ella desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City. Venía de otro animal muerto que estaba degollado en una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Las tripas se le salían.

- ¿Es acaso algún tipo de ritual? – preguntó Sheva, tapándose la nariz con la mano.

- Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo… - dijo Claire, apoyándose en una encimera. Miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. Cogió un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito en lo que deseaba que fuera sólo tinta roja. No podía entender lo que decía, así que supuso que estaba escrito en Swahili.

- Sheva, ¿qué pone aquí? – se lo entregó a la mujer, quien entrecerró los ojos al leerlo.

- Todos los extranjeros recibirán… un justo castigo - leyó lentamente -. Las bendeciremos con la sagrada muerte y les liberaremos de sus vínculos con la maldad.

- ¿Dijiste algo sobre que los americanos no éramos bien recibidos aquí? – ironizó, sonriendo con gravedad. Sheva dejó el papel en la encimera de nuevo.

- Parece que son más xenófobos de lo que pensaba. O al menos alguien lo es. - Claire se estremeció y miró hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí?

Fuera había un callejón polvoriento que era prácticamente idéntico al que acababan de pasar, a excepción de la cabra muerta. Sheva consultó de nuevo su GPS.

- Tenemos que ir hacia el este durante poco más de un kilómetro y entonces… - un grito la interrumpió. Claire se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fijó en dos edificios bastante antiguos que había frente a ella.

- ¡Viene de ahí! – gritó. Corrió hacia las escaleras de la entrada y se lanzó contra la pared. Sheva se puso al otro lado y después de unos momentos en silencio, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Claire le dio una patada a la puerta y se metió dentro corriendo, lista para hacer un barrido completo de la habitación. Sin embargo, no tuvo que buscar la fuente del grito; estaba en el suelo, justo delante de ella.

Lo estaban sujetando entre dos hombres, uno de los cuales tenía _algo_ en la mano. Era redondo como una roca, con unos pequeños tentáculos saliendo del centro que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. Tal y como pudieron observar, uno de los hombres lo metió dentro de la boca del que gritó, obligándole a comérselo.

- ¡Alto! – ordenó Claire, impactada por lo que veía - ¡Alto, he dicho!

Lentamente, uno de los hombres le soltó y se giró hacia a ella, dejándole ver algo más, algo que también salía de su boca, como una extraña y lúgubre flor que florecía. Pero entonces, ésta se volvió a meter hacia dentro y el hombre la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo, abandonando al hombre en el suelo. Éste giró sobre sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza, arrastrándose y sufriendo arcadas. De la boca le salían grandes cantidades de mugre.

- ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó Claire, aunque se mostraba reacia a acercarse. La última vez que se acercó a alguien que parecía estar en peligro casi acabó siendo pasto de los zombies. Y ese mismo sentimiento de que algo iba mal que experimentó entonces, justo antes de que el hombre se girara y revelara su cara sangrienta y hecha pedazos, volvió a ella con fuerza por primera vez en diez años. Empezó a retroceder, deslizando su dedo sobre el gatillo de la pistola.

- ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra… bien? – De repente, el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un grito salió de su garganta. Su rostro empezó a sangrar.

Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

- ¡Sheva! – Exclamó - ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Ahora! – Sheva se había acercado a él con la mano ya extendida.

- Pero está… - Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, el hombre se puso de pie, soltó un gruñido salvaje y cargó contra ellas.


	6. La soga

**Capítulo 6. La soga**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Sherry ya llevaba dos meses presenciando ejecuciones y había empezado a preguntarse cuándo se les acabarían las personas a las que matar. Sabía de primera mano que las tasas de asimilación habían sido altas. Después de todo, fue ella quien ayudó a expandir el parásito el pasado enero, cuando empezaron por primera vez con el trabajo de campo, y la mayoría de gente que no había sido capaz de aceptar Las Plagas había muerto. Aun así, casi cada día había una persona no infectada que era decapitada públicamente.

Al principio Sherry empezó a verlo por un sentimiento de morbosa fascinación, un deseo de ver los resultados de algo que Wesker había pasado mucho tiempo desarrollando, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en pura rutina: cada vez que oía la sirena y la voz del Agitador en su radio, bajaba a la plaza junto al resto de habitantes.

Quién era realmente el Agitador o si era muy diferente de un Majini normal era algo que Sherry desconocía. Sólo le había puesto ese mote porque cada vez que hablaba parecía que todo el mundo se agitaba.

Siempre presidía las ejecuciones, megáfono en mano. Sherry no hablaba Swahili con fluidez, así que no podía entender la mayoría de cosas que decía, pero la multitud alrededor suyo parecía estar siempre entusiasmada y en total acuerdo con lo que oían. Sin embargo, pilló la palabra "extranjeros" varias veces, siempre dicha con un profundo desagrado, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Después de todo, ¿no era ella también una extranjera? ¡Si había nacido en Raccoon City, por el amor de Dios!

No obstante, nunca le prestaban atención. Nadie miró jamás en su dirección. Ocurría lo mismo con Chris, cuando Wesker le dejaba ir al poblado por su cuenta (lo que, había que admitir, no sucedía muy a menudo). Era como si para los Majinis Chris fuera invisible. Wesker dijo que eso era porque les dio la orden de ignorar a sus agentes. Y todo lo que él ordenaba, lo cumplían. Aun así, eso no le hacía sentirse menos nerviosa. Los virus, incluso los parásitos, eran volátiles y la mente humana era fuerte, quizás más fuerte de lo que Wesker le daba crédito. Así que, por si acaso, ella llevaba siempre su pistola cargada y lista.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Oh, veo que están en muy buena forma, aunque para mi gusto son algo rudas en el trabajo de campo, para mi gusto. Yo voto por la del traje lila.

Sherry sacó la radio de su bolsillo y miró de reojo a la sangrienta plataforma que se utilizaba para las decapitaciones. El Verdugo todavía no había llegado, así que, obviamente, no iba a empezar hasta dentro de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Burnside? – exigió. Deseó en silencio una botella de agua: tenía la boca tan seca que casi le dolía hablar.

Burnside era otro de los agentes de Wesker, uno que le habían presentado hace poco, aunque a ella no le cayó muy bien. Era demasiado arrogante e inmaduro para actuar con eficacia, y mucho menos ser su compañero, pero a pesar de sus protestas, Wesker los emparejó para las pruebas en África. Pensó que lo hacía solamente para molestarla, aunque no recordaba haber hecho nada para merecer tal trato.

- Espiar a… bueno, a lo que parece que son dos agentes más de la BSAA. Imagínatelo. Han enviado refuerzo para su equipo. Y dos jovencitas…

- La BSAA puede trabajar tanto en parejas como en grandes grupos. Supongo que lo sabías.

- ¡Pues claro que lo sabía! – pudo notar cómo se puso a la defensiva.

- Entonces no debería sorprenderte. ¿Cómo son? ¿Son americanas, como el equipo? – Steve se rió por lo bajo

- No sabría decirte. Ahora mismo están huyendo de una horda de Majinis. ¡Míralas correr! Creo que nunca he visto a nadie correr tan rápido en mi vida.

- ¿Una horda? ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde estás _tú_? – prácticamente soltó un gruñido de frustración.

- Estoy en la plaza. Van a ejecutar a alguien, como casi todos los días. ¿No has escuchado la radio?

- En fin, nuestras chicas van en tu dirección. Se han refugiado en un edificio, pero sé que éste tiene un pasadizo que lleva hacia donde estás ahora. Demonios, si es el que yo suelo coger…

- ¿Sus superiores no les han dado un mapa?

- ¿A quién le importa? No creo que vayan a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo de todas maneras, no cuando la mitad de la población está equipada con hachas. ¡Y no olvidemos al Verdugo! – hablando del rey de Roma…

Era alto, de más de dos metros y medio de altura. Llevaba una capa negra manchada de sangre, guantes rojos y una gran capucha que le cubría la cabeza, haciendo que no se le viera la cara. Innumerables uñas gruesas de metal sobresalían de su piel y la había sangre saliendo de esas heridas.

No pareció percatarse de la gente. Se movía con pasos mecánicos mientras subía a la plataforma, arrastrando una enorme hacha con él. A pesar del calor, Sherry sintió un escalofrío. No sabía cómo Las Plagas habían sido capaces de crear _eso_, pero esperaba que fuera el único _así_.

- Por cierto, ya ha llegado – dijo, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

- Me encanta ese tío – suspiró Steve – Tiene tanta mala leche…

Merecía la pena estar en el lado de Wesker, decidió mientras volvía a meter la radio en el bolsillo y dedicaba toda su atención a lo que sucedía en la plataforma.

Dos Majinis estaban arrastrando a un hombre hacia la plataforma. Sherry tenía un vago recuerdo de haberle visto antes, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre. El Agitador empezó a hablar más deprisa, gesticulando hacia él.

- ¡No sabéis de lo que estáis hablando! – gritó el hombre, forcejeando contra los Majinis. Era raro que alguien les plantara cara. La víctima solía estar paralizada, callada por el miedo, o, si aún podía controlar su voz, suplicaba. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se encontraban con alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por su vida, aunque al final no supusiera ninguna diferencia.

- ¡Podéis iros todos al infierno! – el Agitador asintió con la cabeza y en un momento todo acabó. Sherry no se estremeció ante la visión, pero tampoco gritaba a los cuatro vientos su aprobación, tal y como hacía la multitud a su alrededor. ¿Acaso tenía sentido?

El Agitador alzó el micrófono para dar su postrero lamento, tal y como solía hacer, pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco y mirara hacia un edificio que había al otro lado. Sherry miró en la misma dirección y sintió como si el mundo se detuviera de repente.

Dos mujeres se asomaban por la ventana del edificio, mirando la escena que tenía lugar en la plaza. Una de ellas era una mujer africana con un traje lila a la que no reconoció. Pero la otra…

_¡Suéltame!_

_Tranquila, tranquila… No soy un zombi. Ya estás a salvo_

- Claire… - murmuró. Hacía diez años que no veía a Claire Redfield, pero ¿cómo podía olvidar a la mujer que la salvó en Raccoon City? Ahora ambas estaban en Kijuju y encima resultaba que Claire se había unido a la BSAA. Wesker querría que se le notificara esto de inmediato.

El Agitador alzó el micrófono y señaló a la ventana mientras gritaba algo. Como si fueran uno solo, la multitud entera les miró. El horror apareció reflejado en el rostro de Claire. Sherry se mordió los labios y miró cómo los Majinis entraban en acción, alzando las armas y acercándose al edificio. Pronto todo sobrevino en un caos. Los disparos y explosiones parecían venir de todas partes.

Después de unos minutos, se escaqueó de la plaza y se metió en un callejón mucho más tranquilo. Después de todo, no era inmune a los proyectiles, aun cuando los Majinis tuvieran la orden de dejarla tranquila. Intentó recuperar la respiración después de esa carrera que había hecho para alcanzar la salida y empezó a andar. Los recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido en Raccoon City revoloteaban en su mente, uno tras otro, en una sucesión rápida. Los zombis, la estación de policía, las alcantarillas, la sensación de estar infectada, de su humanidad esfumándose a cada minuto que pasaba, de algo creciendo en su cuerpo, su sangre…

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! – respiró profundamente, miró por encima de su hombro y puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada. Hace dos noches Burnside la llevó a uno de los bares de la zona, donde le habían presentado a una adolescente llamada Allyson, quien decía estar en Kijuju con su novio, fuera cual fuese la razón. Había estado bastante molesta por la presencia del Agitador, quien se paseaba hablando en voz muy alta sobre los "extranjeros" y lo que debería hacerse con ellos.

Al parecer Allyson y su "amigo", Adam, pensaban que los extranjeros deberían permanecer juntos, pero Burnside y ella se esfumaron en el momento empezó la inevitable pelea en el bar. Sherry pensó que a estas alturas ella ya sería parte de la horda, pero parece ser que los más molestos siempre sobreviven.

- Tú eres normal, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando? ¡Todos están locos! ¡Es… es como si estuvieren poseídos, o algo! ¡He visto a uno con los ojos naranjas! Y este tío… ¡intenta atraparme! – Vio al Majini del que hablaba tras ella, aunque éste intentaba no mirar a Sherry.

Así que sabían que ella estaba ahí, después de todo.

- Cálmate, Allyson – dijo tan tranquila como pudo.

- ¿Que me calme? – Gritó - ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? - Sherry se acercó y se encogió de hombros.

- Porque voy a ayudarte, ¿vale? – Allyson parpadeó lentamente.

- ¿En serio? – Sherry sonrió con serenidad.

- Pues claro – entonces empujó a Allyson hacia los brazos expectantes del Majini. La chica gritó en un ataque de histeria, pataleó y arañó, pero no consiguió salir del abrazo.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor, Dios, cualquiera!

- ¡Oh, pero si te estoy ayudando! Verás, Allyson, estamos haciendo algo muy importante para el mundo, y está empezando aquí, en Kijuju. Tú vas a ser una parte muy importante de ello. No teníamos mucha variedad de razas entre los sujetos, así que debe de ser interesante ver cómo te afecta a ti. Además, una vez acabe no volverás a sentir miedo nunca más.

- ¡Estás loca! – Exclamó - ¡Todos vosotros estáis locos!

- No estoy loca – dijo Sherry – Sólo creo en el proceso.

RE-RE

Chris acababa de descorrer un pestillo cuando oyó los apresurados pasos de unas botas militares contra el hormigón.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Irving. Se giró con rapidez y corrió hacia la salida más próxima, que resultó ser la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación. Sin embargo, apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando el quipo de la BSAA se metió en la habitación con las pistolas en alto.

- ¡Ricardo Irving! ¡Alto, ahora!

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – repitió. Derrapó hasta detenerse y levantó las manos. Chris puso los ojos en blanco. Hasta donde él podía admitir, el plan de Irving tenía cierto mérito. El único problema era que habían retrasado demasiado tiempo el experimento por temor a lo que podría ocurrir al obtener una completa e ininterrumpida libertad durante un largo periodo de tiempo, y era eso lo que les había llevado a esta situación.

- ¡Y tú! – gritó uno de los del equipo. Su voz le resultaba vagamente familiar… - ¡Date la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza!

Ah, sí, su nombre era… _DeChant_, o algo así. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en otra vida, Chris había _trabajado_ con él, quizás hasta fueron amigos y todo. Todos los recuerdos se veían borrosos y prácticamente inalcanzables, pero eso no le impidió comprender que podía utilizarlo a su favor.

Los agentes de la BSAA nunca se metían en una misión sin estar bien armados, y ni siquiera él podría esquivar una horada de balas. Por lo tanto, tendría que acercarse de otra manera, sin recurrir a un ataque directo. Así que les obedeció. Levantó las manos y las puso detrás de su cabeza. Giró 180º con lentitud.

La cara de DeChant no tenía precio. Una completa y total incredulidad de esas que te paralizaban hasta que se desvanecía.

- ¿C…Chris? – murmuró. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y empezó a bajar la pistola - ¿Chris _Redfield_? ¡E…eres tú! ¡Pero si tú estabas…!

- ¿…muerto? – completó Chris, sonriendo con tanta benevolencia como pudo. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que DeChant empezara a sospechar. Al mirar a su alrededor vio muchas otras caras que quizás podría llegar a reconocer, y todas ellas parecían experimentar las mismas emociones que DeChant, quien asentía estúpidamente y todavía tenía esa expresión tan graciosa en su cara.

Chris casi podía _sentir_ cómo el agarre de DeChant de su pistola se aflojaba. La sorpresa provocaba eso en la gente, sin importar lo bien entrenada que estuviera. Era una reacción de lo más natural.

- ¿Aquella noche en la Mansión Spencer, con Albert Wesker? ¿La ventana? Y fíjate, aquí estoy, en Kijuju, y en perfectas condiciones – DeChant asintió otra vez.

- Tú… pero Jill dijo que… - Muy, muy lentamente, Chris empezó a andar de lado, en dirección a la puerta.

- Wesker detuvo mi caída – Entonces abrió la puerta de golpe y la criatura salió. Extendió sus tentáculos y rodeó al agente más cercano con ellos, quien empezó a disparar hacia éstos violentamente. No obstante, el ser parecía tragarse las balas, absorberlas, incluso cuando parte de él se deslizó por la boca de uno de los hombres y salió por sus ojos.

- ¡Retirada! – gritó DeChant, volviendo a la puerta mientras disparaba. Finalmente atravesó el umbral para evitar que le golpeara uno de los tentáculos.

Irving aprovechó la oportunidad para huir, casi volar, de la puerta e ir al ascensor que había al final y que conectaba con el vestíbulo. Pulsó el botón. Chris le siguió a un paso más lento. Los gritos aterrorizados de los agentes de la BSAA eran como música para sus oídos.

RE-RE

Wesker se sentó en la oscuridad. Hace diez minutos le habían dicho cinco palabras que no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente.

La voz de Sherry Birkin sonaba temblorosa cuando contactó con él por radio y durante gran parte de la conversación no pudo dejar de preguntarse el por qué. Sherry se había convertido en una chica segura con los años y nunca se había mostrado tímida a la hora de informarle de algo, tal y como se le exigía, algo de lo que ella era totalmente consciente. Pero entonces, las dijo. Cinco palabras:

Claire Redfield está en Kijuju.

- Es una de los agentes de la BSAA – continuó. Se oían disparos y gritos en la distancia, tras ella. – Está aquí para ayudar al equipo.

Claire Redfield está en Kijuju.

No se le había comunicado que esa idiota se había unido a la BSAA. Lo último que supo de ella es que estaba trabajando para alguna inútil asociación de derechos humanos llamada "Terrasave".

Datos de ese estilo pasaron a ser totalmente irrelevantes para él tras aquella noche en la Mansión de Ozwell Spencer. ¿Qué más le daba lo que hicieran Redfield o Valentine cuando Chris era lo único que le importaba?

Claire Redfield está en Kijuju.

Hace diez años él se divertía bastante observándola. Siempre yendo tras Chris, intentando "rescatarle" cuando al final era ella quien terminaba con la necesidad de ser rescatada.

Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no le resultaba entretenida. Su presencia allí sólo complicaría las cosas. No solo tanto Burnside como Birkin le tenían cierto… apego emocional desde hace tiempo, sino que también Chris.

Y era aquí donde acababa la diversión.

Ya no había lugar para una hermana en el mundo de Chris, simplemente porque _él_, Wesker, _era _ese mundo.

Wesker frunció el ceño. Presionó varios botones de los brazos de su asiento y un monitor apareció ante él. Los medios en África no eran ni por asomo como los que tenía en su casa, pero todavía podía infiltrarse en los satélites de Umbrella y utilizar el software de reconocimiento facial. Después, a la máquina sólo le llevó un minuto y doce segundos localizar a Claire Redfield.

Estaba cerca de la plaza, casi llegando a ésta, e iba acompañada de una mujer vestida con un traje lila.

- ¿Qué eran esas cosas? – preguntó la mujer, respirando con dificultad. – No entiendo nada. – Redfield sacudió la cabeza, ignorándola al centrar su atención en la radio.

- ¡Cuartel General! ¡Cuartel General, responda! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos, ahora! ¡Y no sólo refuerzos aéreos! ¡La situación es mucho peor de lo que pensamos en un principio! ¡Cuartel General!

- … en problemas… - chisporroteó una voz en respuesta, acompañada de rápidos tiroteos de fondo - … nece… refuerzos… ¡Mierda! ¡Ayuda! No pu… ver… - los ojos de Redfield se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿DeChant?

- Capitán, ¿cuál es su estado? ¿Puede ver al enemigo? – Wesker no pudo reconocer a la voz masculina que ahora hacía las preguntas.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espera! ¡Maldito monstruo…! – la transmisión se cortó tras un grito estrangulado.

- ¡DeChant! – Exclamó Redfield - ¿Me recibes? ¿Puedes oírme?

Wesker bajó el volumen hasta alcanzar un silencio total y se inclinó en su asiento, jugando con sus dedos. Parecía que el error de Irving había servido para eliminar al equipo, pero eso no significaba que se fuera a hacer cargo de Redfield. De hecho, con su experiencia y su tremenda suerte, estaba totalmente convencido de que sobreviviría.

Esto, se percató con absoluta claridad, iba a ser un problema.


	7. Carta de los días perdidos

**Nota: Siento haber tardado a pesar de lo corto que es el capítulo. Me surgió una duda que no pude resolver con el diccionario y tuve que esperar a la respuesta de la autora. **

**Capítulo 7. Carta de los días perdidos**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

_A veces, Chris Redfield soñaba. No sucedía con mucha frecuencia y nunca eran sueños muy nítidos, pero solía levantarse con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho y con fragmentos de imágenes y palabras rondando por su cabeza hasta que volvían a desaparecer. Nunca terminaba de entender esos sueños. Además, cuanto más tiempo permanecía levantado tras despertarse, más se debilitaban las imágenes, desvaneciéndose en alguna oscura parte de su mente que él nunca podría llegar a alcanzar._

_Un helicóptero, gente que atravesaba corriendo un bosque, el sonido de disparos y pisadas, una mansión con millones de habitaciones diferentes, todas ellas llenas de terror, demasiado terror…_

… _**aparentemente las víctimas estaban…**_

_Pero nada de eso importaba, ya no. Wesker lo dijo._

_Y él vivía por Wesker. _

- Los agentes de la BSAA – dijo Wesker con brusquedad. Sus hombros estaban tensos. Chris quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa para eliminar esa tensión, para hacer que Wesker fuera feliz. Sin embargo, se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, nervioso.

Algo iba mal.

- ¿Están muertos? – continuó. Se giró y le miró con intensidad. Su mirada le provocó un estremecimiento.

- Sí – contestó, intentando que su voz permaneciera firme – Todos ellos. – Wesker no se relajó.

_Algo que Chris Redfield sí que recordaba era a Albert Wesker. Incluso a pesar de que el resto de sus recuerdos fuesen borrosos o hubieran desaparecido, Wesker seguía ahí. Recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con el hombre, como si hubiera ocurrido hacía una hora, aunque las razones por las que se encontraron no las tenía muy claras. Podía recordar cómo la excitación crecía en él a medida que hablaban, mientras Wesker le miraba tras esas gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos._

_¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Acaso importaba?_

_También podía recordar la primera vez que intimaron, cada caricia, cada beso, el dolor al ser poseído, el placer de saber que tenía dueño, que ahora pertenecía a Wesker y nada podía cambiarlo. _

_¿Dónde lo hicieron aquella primera vez? En una oficina, con una especie de emblema en la pared…_

_**... escuadra de tácticas especiales… **_

- Puedo volver y comprobarlo – ofreció, desesperado – Me aseguraré de que están muertos. Nadie se interpondrá en tu camino. Me aseguraré de ello.

- ¡No! – exclamó Wesker. Sus manos volaron hacia los brazos de Chris y le agarraron con fuerza. Sus dedos le apretaron hasta que llegó a doler, las uñas clavándose en su piel. – No, no vuelvas.

El corazón de Chris dio un salto en su pecho y el calor empezó a crecer en él. El dolor, la energía, la proximidad, el calor…

- ¿Wesker? – preguntó con la voz ronca. Se recostó contra su pecho. – Por favor, dime qué es lo que va mal. – El agarre a sus brazos sólo creció más hasta que estuvo convencido de que sus huesos se iban a partir en dos. Entonces, Wesker le dejó ir y le acorraló contra la pared, quitándole la ropa con desesperación.

- Eres mío, Chris – le siseó en el oído. Su voz destilaba veneno. – Me perteneces. Eso lo entiendes, ¿no?

_Había algunas cosas sobre Wesker, sin embargo, que eran tan borrosas como las demás, cosas sobre las que a veces soñaba y siempre se desvanecían con el resto al despertarse. Intentaba encontrar esas memorias con más ahínco que el resto, pero nunca podía. _

_Pero esas memorias no importaban, decía Wesker._

_Helicópteros y bosques y mansiones y una isla destruida y una mujer vestida de lila y una amistad con Dan DeChant y una larga, larga caída por una ventana y… _

… _**ya no soy humano, pero mira el poder que he conse…**_

_Nada que tuviera relación con el presente. _

_Ahora, Chris existía para Wesker y Wesker iba a crear un hermoso mundo para que viviera en él. Eso era lo único que importaba. _

Oyó el sonido de una cremallera bajándose y entonces tuvo a Wesker en su interior, follándole duro contra la pared. Dolía, pero era un dolor _bueno_, porque era Wesker quien lo causaba.

- ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por mí, Redfield? – preguntó. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban creando pequeños agujeros en la pared, donde estaban apoyadas. - ¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer?

Chris inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrazó los hombros de Wesker con suavidad, apenas capaz de asimilar la pregunta.

No obstante, la respuesta era bien simple.

- He hecho… tantas cosas… Haría _lo que fuera_.

- Lo que fuera – Wesker esbozó una sonrisa tétrica, pero satisfecha, tras decirlo – Todo por…

- Todo por ti… Haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Estuvo repitiéndolo una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase, una canción, hasta que todo acabó. Wesker eyaculó en él y salió mientras que Chris luchaba por recuperar el aire tras terminar él también.

Cuando finalmente se enderezó, arreglándose la ropa y poniéndose de pie, repitió la pregunta que había hecho antes, a pesar de que Wesker no parecía tan molesto como lo había estado con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Wesker se giró, crujiendo sus nudillos y colocándose bien las gafas en la nariz, y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Chris había concluido que ya no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta cuando Wesker se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Claire Redfield está en Kijuju – dijo, y salió.


	8. Claro de Luna

**Capítulo 8: Claro de Luna**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Steve Burnside se rascó la piel enrojecida y se preguntó si era así como se sentía uno al convertirse en zombi. Después de todo, se sentía como un cadáver andante.

Desde que llegaron a África el pasado enero ha tenido la piel quemada por el Sol todo el tiempo, independientemente de la cantidad de crema de protección solar que se pusiera. Era algo embarazoso. Incluso Birkin - ¡_Birkin, _la pequeña furcia carente del sentido del humor y que tanto apreciaba Wesker! – le había sonreído con suficiencia cuando a él le picaba tanto que al rascarse llamaba su atención.

África. Joder, la _odiaba_. El calor, que normalmente rondaba sobre los 38ºC, le hacía sudar a mares. La ropa siempre la tenía bañada en sudor y sus pulmones se estremecían cada vez que respiraba.

¿Y todavía esperaban Wesker y Birkin que él fuera capaz de recoger información en esas condiciones?

Si le querían al máximo, deberían haberle enviado a Alaska, o a la Antártida.

Oh, sí, la Antártida. El Polo Sur. Cuando lo visitó hace diez años pensó que se iba a congelar, pero aquello era el cielo en comparación con esto.

La tranquila, fría y desolada Antártida, sin calor ni quemaduras y sin la puñetera Sherry Birkin. Además, ahora que Alexia Ashford y su extraño hermano estaban muertos, tendría todo el lugar para él solo. Quizás se compraría algunos perros que le hicieran compañía, de esos que tiran de los trineos…

"_¡Déjame ir!"_

El grito le sacó bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones y le hizo volver a sentir el calor. Frunció el ceño y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Cogió uno y lo encendió. Tomó una profunda calada y miró a la rubia frente a él que luchaba desesperadamente contra el Majini que la sujetaba. Para ser tan flacucha, tenía mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo, Steve sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer; era demasiado tarde. El destino de todos en Kijuju había sido sellado en el momento en el que se levantó el muro. Ahora el lugar se había convertido en el patio de juegos de Wesker y la gente de dentro, sus juguetes.

Tenía que gustarte Wesker, aunque fuera un bastardo. Tenía una manera especial de hacer las cosas…

- ¡No, no, por favor! _¡Por favor!_ ¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡No quiero morir! – Steve cerró los ojos con brusquedad.

"_¡No, por favor, por favor, quiero vivir! ¡Por favor! ¡Claire, quien sea! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

No obstante, eso no detuvo a Alexia. Sus palabras fueron tan inútiles como lo eran ahora las de la chica.

Como para demostrar que tenía razón, los gritos de la chica se disolvieron en un balbuceo incoherente. Steve miró y vio que el Majini había conseguido meterle el parásito por la boca e intentaba que lo tragara. Lo consiguió después de varios minutos de forcejeo. Nada más tragarlo, la chica tuvo una arcada. El Majini la soltó y, para sorpresa de Steve, la chica no se dedicó a revolcarse por el suelo por el dolor que él sabía que debía de estar experimentando. En su lugar, salió corriendo, gritando otra vez.

Steve estuvo a punto de dispararle al Majini a la cabeza por su total incompetencia. Apretó los dientes y pasó por su lado al correr tras la chica, quien se había detenido fuera del edificio y le estaba gritando a…

Steve se detuvo en la puerta y frunció el ceño. Le estaba gritando a las dos agentes de la BSAA que había visto antes, cuando Wesker aún no había contactado por radio con él y le había ordenado situarse cerca de la entrada del supuesto "punto clave".

Antes sólo las había visto de lejos. Sabía que eran dos chicas, una negra y otra blanca, y que esa llevaba un traje lila.

No sabía que una de ellas era Claire Redfield.

Dejó que el cigarrillo de deslizara por sus dedos hasta caer al suelo y retrocedió, dejando que el Majini le adelantara.

Hacía diez años que no veía a Claire. Había cambiado un poco, pero diablos, en su momento pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, ¡claro que la reconocía! Además, podía _intuir_ por qué estaba aquí.

Wesker no decía ni una palabra cuando se hablaba sobre su mascota rubia, pero Steve era consciente de que el hombre era Chris Redfield. Y Claire estaba prácticamente tan obsesionada con él como Wesker.

La cabeza le daba vueltas en una mezcla de shock y confusión. Steve salió por la puerta trasera, llegando a la conclusión de que su pequeño safari se iba a convertir en algo muy, pero que muy interesante.

RE-RE

Claire cogió su pistola mientras examinaban cuidadosamente el edificio, algo más inquietas que hace veinte minutos.

Quizás fuera la atmósfera del edificio, la oscura y tranquila soledad que le recordaba demasiado a comisarías de policía vacías, laboratorios vacíos y aeropuertos vacíos. O quizás fueran los cuerpos de sus camaradas, que parecía que hubiera al menos uno por habitación.

O quizás fuera la impresión de volar de un tiro la cabeza de esa rubia y que de ésta saliera un tentáculo enorme y lleno de pinchos.

Podría ser cualquiera de las tres opciones, pero Claire estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sheva también parecía estar como ella, pero es que era su primera misión, era normal que estuviera nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, Sheva – dijo Claire para romper el silencio. Habían entrado a una habitación con otros cuerpos y varias piezas de muebles viejos y podridos. Había una escalera de madera que llevaba a una zona llena de celdas rotas -. Yo ya he estado en tres brotes y fíjate, aquí estoy, volviendo a por más.

- ¿Tres? – repitió Sheva mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

- Sí. Quizás cuatro, si cuentas que la segunda tuvo lugar en dos continentes diferentes. No preguntes, es complicado.

- ¿Y todo eso ha pasado mientras trabajabas para la BSAA?

- Eh… bueno, en realidad no. Más bien estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado - Casi pudo ver la mirada confusa de Sheva mientras subían hacia las celdas. Sin embargo, en vez de indagar más, se dedicó a examinar la puerta más cercana. No parecía tener un pomo, pero las bisagras estaban podridas.

Asintiendo con un mudo movimiento de cabeza, Sheva y ella se posicionaron frente a la puerta y le propinaron una fuerte patada al mismo tiempo. Con un chasquido, la puerta salió volando por los aires. Oyeron un quejido.

Claire entró corriendo, percatándose con rapidez de que la habitación estaba llena de una sustancia viscosa y abarrotada de cadáveres. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una persona viva.

- ¡DeChant! – exclamó, arrodillándose frente a él y buscándole el pulso. Éste era cada vez más lento.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Odiaba ver a la gente morir, incluso cuando no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. No esta vez.

- Pro… probablemente sigue aquí… - dijo con voz ronca, sin andarse con rodeos -. Es… es enorme y… - se detuvo, tosiendo violentamente. Le salió sangre por la boca.

- Quédate conmigo, DeChant – dijo desesperada, a pesar de que oyó a Sheva pedir ayuda por raido.

- Ten… - consiguió decir. Sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas un disco – Con… conseguí descargármelo…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos le brillaban con un sentimiento extraño.

- Redfield… Redfield, tu… tu he… - otra tos fuerte le interrumpió, pero esta vez no volvió a hablar de nuevo. La sangre fluyó libremente por su sien y Claire notó que el pulso se le detuvo en ese momento.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó. Cogió el disco y se levantó. Sheva suspiró, miró al hombre y volvió a la radio.

- No importa. Canceladlo – La deslizó de nuevo por su bolsillo y puso una de sus manos en su frente.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Claire?

No estaba del todo segura. Obviamente, Irving había huido, el equipo al que supuestamente respaldaban estaba muerto, estaban solas…

Y algo se movía en el vestíbulo de la habitación contigua. Claire giró la cabeza con brusquedad, pero lo único que consiguió vislumbrar fue el destello de un cabello… _rojizo_ antes de que la persona se marchara.

Irving no era pelirrojo.

Sheva corrió hacia la puerta, pero el sonido de un ascensor subiendo le indició a Claire que ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – se preguntó a sí misma. Giró el disco entre sus manos varias veces antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Volvió a coger la pistola.

- Sigamos al Señor Pelirrojo.


	9. Todo sobre ti

**Capítulo 9. Todo sobre ti**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

De alguna manera, era capaz de entender que Claire Redfield era su hermana.

No podía recordar con claridad cómo era la joven físicamente o cómo sonaba su voz, pero en algún lugar en las profundidades de su mente sabía que sí, hace tiempo él la conocía. Su nombre creaba en sus mentes imágenes borrosas que pasaban con demasiada rapidez como para entenderlas y le llenaba de un extraño sentimiento que le apretaba el corazón.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era?

Un intenso debate interno le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que era odio. Después de todo, experimentaba la misma emoción cada vez que pensaba en _Jill_, y él la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era la razón por la que no podía recordar la mayoría de su vida.

Como todos los demás, los recuerdos de esa noche eran borrosos. Sólo le venían pequeñas imágenes de detalles sin importancia y del todo inútiles. Recordó la luz reflejándose en las gafas de sol de Wesker, y el lento gotear de la sangre de una herida irregular en el pecho de un hombre mayor, quien caía al suelo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía sobre el tejado. Recordó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, y disparos, y el rápido "wush" que se oía cada vez que Wesker esquivaba algo.

Recordó el miedo.

…_**miedo por Wesker o…**_

Recordó a Wesker y a Jill forcejeando entre ellos, y el pánico cegador que sintió ante la visión. Y entonces, él estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo… sin fin, sin golpear nunca el suelo, sin parar, ni siquiera cuando todo se volvió negro.

Wesker dijo que lo que hizo aquella noche fue una impresionante muestra de lealtad. Lanzarse a defender a Wesker sin dudarlo ni un momento, sin considerar su propio bienestar, hablaba muy bien de él.

Oírle decir eso hacía que Chris se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. Hizo que, en comparación, sus recuerdos carecieran de importancia.

Aún así, si alguna vez volvía a aparecer Jill le rompería el cuello, y sus razones no serían únicamente defender a Wesker.

- Llegan tarde – protestó Irving sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos. Miró el ordenador portátil que tenía en sus manos y frunció el ceño con cierto aire de misterio – Llevamos aquí sentados veinte minutos.

- Quizá tu cosa las ha atrapado – murmuró mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la túnica. El calor nunca le había hecho sentirse incómodo, hasta ahora. Se sentía sofocado. Y los malditos ventiladores ni siquiera funcionaban.

- ¿No sería adorable? – Preguntó Irving con una sonrisa – Y para cuando se den cuenta de lo ocurrido, yo ya estaré sentado en mi propia playa privada en las Bahamas bebiéndome una margarita – le miró con lascivia – y tú completarías el cuadro.

- Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso último, asqueroso.

Irving apretó los labios y se dispuso a contestar, pero alguien abrió la puerta trasera de golpe y le interrumpió. Steve Burnside entró por ella y, por primera vez, Chris se sintió feliz de verle.

- Compañeros – dijo, y el cigarrillo bailó en su boca con el movimiento -. Nuestras dos chicas están librando una batalla épica contra el bicho ese de los tentáculos. He oído _explosiones_.

- ¿Tienes información nueva? – soltó Chris, impaciente. Burnside era un pequeño bastardo inmaduro que Wesker sólo conservaba porque daba la casualidad que, de alguna manera, tenía relación con un virus llamado T-Veronica, un nombre que le resultaba tan familiar que casi le dolía físicamente escucharlo, aunque tampoco pudiera situarlo. Burnside le miró, parpadeó varias veces y estrechó los ojos.

- Tío, ¿y ese traje? ¿Es que te has unido a la Organización XIII (1) en la última hora?

Chris le miró inmutable durante un momento, sin comprender.

- ¡La información, Burnside! – gruñó mientras inconscientemente cubría más sus ojos con la capucha de su túnica. Estaba de acuerdo con Wesker en que Redfield no debería descubrir nunca su identidad, así que no podía quejarse por llevar esa cosa. De todas maneras, tampoco tenía que gustarle. Burnside sacudió su cabeza.

- Tuve que irme antes de conseguir algo por culpa de las Agentes. Una de ellas es… - se detuvo y miró a Chris dubitativo.

- Estoy al tanto.

- Oh… bueno. Entonces sabrás por qué tuve que salir de allí – Irving pasó la mirada de uno a otro, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

- Nada que te importe – espetó. Se giró y se sentó de nuevo para mirarlos desde su asiento. – Burnside, reúnete con Birkin. Está de camino al Yacimiento de Petróleo, así que reúnete con ella allí. No os mováis del lugar hasta que se os ordene algo nuevo por radio, ¿entendido?

- Sí – suspiró. Puso los ojos en blanco y salió del coche – A caminar más. Genial.

Chris pisó el acelerador, dejando a Burnside atrás en una nube de polvo. De repente, Irving pareció alegrarse por algo.

- ¡Mira eso! – Dijo señalando a la pantalla - ¡Siguen vivas!

Chris miró a tiempo para ver cómo Redfield atravesaba la pantalla con su compañera pegada tras ella, pero apartó la mirada después de echarle una ojeada. Verla, _mirarla_, hacía que ese fuerte sentimiento volviera diez veces más fuerte, tanto que resultaba prácticamente imposible respirar.

No le gustaba nada ese sentimiento, así que se prometió a sí mismo que, de algún modo, Chris Redfield morirá.

RE-RE

Todavía algo incrédula porque el Cuartel General insistiera en que continuaran persiguiendo a Irving a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Claire se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto de uno de los vehículos del garaje y empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido en el año 2004 con el secuestro de Ashley Graham y lo que Leon le contó después, cuando ambos estaban tumbados en la cama la noche siguiente de ser liberado de la cuarentena. Esa fue la única vez que contó lo que vio. Y menuda historia.

_- No eran zombis – dijo -. Tenían inteligencia. Podían seguir órdenes, poner trampas. He disparado a tantos interruptores y trampas para osos que he perdido la cuenta. También podían utilizar maquinaria, como conducir coches o utilizar pistolas. Uno de ellos iba con una motosierra – se estremeció._

_- ¿Era alguna especie de forma evolucionada del virus? – preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos y sujetando las sábanas con fuerza._

_- No – suspiró. Dejó de mirarla y posó su mirada en la pared-. Era un parásito. Lo llamaban "Las Plagas"._

_- ¿Quiénes?_

_- Los Iluminados. Saddler. Son los que lo extendieron entre la población local. Infectando a Ashley, esperaban infectar al resto de América, conquistarla desde dentro. _

_Claire lo miró y se preguntó a sí misma si alguna vez iba a acabar. Hacía sólo un año que Umbrella había caído, pero sólo en ese momento entendió que los virus no eran lo único que causaban epidemias. No eran los únicos villanos, y eso le hacía querer gritar y suplicar para que todo acabara. _

_- ¿Se destruyó a todos los parásitos? – preguntó, en vez de lo que quería preguntar. Leon dudó unos instantes_

_- Sí._

Más tarde, Leon le dio una versión oficial al gobierno de lo que le contó a ella. Se le llamó "Informe Kennedy" y ella lo había leído muchas veces.

Ahora se sentía como si lo estuviera viviendo, lo que le hacía preguntarse… ¿De verdad desaparecieron Las Plagas? ¿O estaban… aquí, ahora, en África?

- Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo – iba diciendo Sheva, incluso cuando miró violentamente a su radio. – No podemos abortar la misión por nuestra cuenta, pero… pero es que hay tantos… y ya casi no nos queda munición… -

Claire se levantó lentamente y cogió su pistola. Le ordenó a Sheva que la cubriera y se dirigió hacia la salida del garaje mientras imágenes de motosierras, explosivos y coches con parachoques llenos de sangre inundaban sus pensamientos.

* * *

(1) Dicho de manera muy simple, la Organización XIII son los malos del videojuego Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Y un día lo que se perdió podrá

Sólo puedo decir una cosa: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad de la historia y el momento en el que los hermanos se encuentren está cada vez más cerca...Gracias a todos por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Y un día lo que se perdió podrá ser encontrado**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Esos últimos días Leon se encontró a sí mismo preocupándose por Claire cada vez más. De alguna manera, sabía que su preocupación era infundada —Claire era Claire, al fin y al cabo, y había sobrevivido a muchas cosas para ser considerada más que fuerte— pero en los últimos tres años había habido un… _cambio_ en ella.

Nunca llegó a conocer a Chris Redfield demasiado bien, pero se sintió triste por la noticia de su muerte. Era otra buena persona que había sido víctima de una guerra contra el bioterrorismo, otra muerte aliada.

Sin embargo, no lloró, al contrario que Claire. Los días inmediatos a su muerte llegó a pensar que nunca pararía.

Con el tiempo paró, por supuesto, pero sólo para empezar a vagar por la casa como si de un zombi se tratase, con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión vacía. Era inútil hablar con ella, ya que nunca contestaba.

Las cosas habían mejorado desde entonces, pero él todavía estaba preocupado, especialmente por su inexplicable decisión de abandonar Terrasave y unirse a la BSAA. Meterse voluntariamente en situaciones potencialmente violentas era algo que nunca imaginó que haría. Definitivamente, no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque aunque a ella no le preocupara su propia seguridad, a él sí.

Esa era la razón por la que en estos momentos estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a su teléfono móvil y marcando con violencia un número. La persona al otro lado de la línea descolgó después de dos tonos.

- Valentine

- ¿Dónde está Claire? – Preguntó sin rodeos – Me dejó un mensaje. Dijo algo sobre una misión en África.

- Ah, sí, eso – oyó el sonido de su pelo contra el teléfono al cambiarlo de una oreja a otra-. Un intercambio de armamento, en un pequeño lugar llamado Kikuju. Está ayudando a DeChant y su equipo a arrestar a unos repugnantes contrabandistas de armas. No debería… no debería ser nada más. – Al igual que a Chris, no conocía a Valentine demasiado bien. Aun así, pudo apreciar algo en el tono de su voz: inquietud, _preocupación…_

- ¿Por qué eso no hace que me sienta mejor, Valentine? – Hubo una larga pausa.

- No es nada. Sólo… solo es un rumor sobre un hombre rubio que trabaja con Irving. No es nada. Estará en casa pronto, Kennedy. Procura que no te dé un ataque, ¿de acuerdo?

Resopló, se despidió y colgó, preguntándose en silencio mientras marcaba un nuevo número cómo podía ser que un rumor sobre un hombre rubio pudiera inquietar a Jill.

El teléfono sonó seis veces. Empezó a imaginarse a Claire enfrentándose a un hombre sin rostro que llevaba un maletín con el símbolo de un traficante de armas biológicas a un lado, pero entonces ella descolgó.

- ¿Cuartel General? – preguntó esperanzada y jadeante.

- Eh… no. Leon.

- Oh…

- Recibí tu mensaje.

- Ajá. Oye, ¿puedes esperar un minuto? – frunció el ceño.

- Claro – el otro lado de la línea cayó en silencio. Entonces, una pistola disparó siete veces.

- ¡Claire! – gritó, y oyó un "¡Espera!" algo ahogado, seguido de un "¡Lo estoy intentando, Sheva!" - ¡Claire! – Intentó de nuevo - ¡¿Qué está pasando? - Los segundos pasaron, y con ellos los minutos, hasta que finalmente le llegó una respuesta.

- Estoy intentado usar un rifle – dijo escuetamente – y sabes cómo los odio. Casi le doy a un barril de petróleo y hago que todos salgan volando. ¿Has abierto ya la cerradura? - Obviamente, lo último no iba dirigido a él, pero aun así insistió.

- Dijiste que estabas en África. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué necesitas una pistola? – ella dudó por un momento. Alcanzó a oír pasos apresurados.

- Leon – dijo finalmente – todas Las Plagas fueron… destruidas, ¿no?

Leon cerró los ojos y apretó el móvil con fuerza. Hace cinco años, cuando escribió ese informe, supo que debería haber mencionado a Ada. No debió… falsearlo. Pero no importó cuánto lo intentara, no fue capaz de escribirlo, así que mintió por omisión.

Ada… la única muestra que quedaba de Las Plagas estaba bajo su posesión. ¿A quién se la habría dado?

Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo cómo el terror se instalaba en su estómago mientras formulaba la respuesta.

_- Oh, si lo vieras lo reconocerías inmediatamente – le dijo Claire una vez mientras se reía con sorna – No te tienes que preocupar por ello. Nunca se quita las gafas de sol, y no hay un pelo fuera de lugar en su puñetera cabellera rubia. Bastardo narcisista. _

Albert Wesker era rubio, ¿no?

- Claire… – empezó, todavía sin estar del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir. Entonces, casi con brusquedad, su voz murió en su garganta. Oyó una motosierra.

RE-RE

Excella Gionne podía asegurar con total honestidad que nunca en su vida había odiado a nadie tanto como a Chris Redfield.

Albert y ella eran totalmente perfectos el uno para el otro. Lo supo desde el momento en el que le conoció. Tenía poder y ambición para conseguir más, y ahora, con el Uroboros, también tenía los medios para conseguirlo. Era como un Dios, y ella podría convertirse fácilmente en su Diosa. Sus sueños eran los de ella.

Y por unos benditos días, los primeros, llegó a pensar que lo conseguiría. Creyó que sólo tendría que esperar a que él diera el primer paso.

Sin embargo, nunca lo hizo, porque un día apareció con Redfield siguiéndole cual patético y apaleado cachorro. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un guardaespaldas. Después se dio cuenta de que Albert _no _necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Entonces supuso que era una especie de ayudante o subordinado, como Burnside y Birkin. Pero Wesker no se los follaba. En cambio, sí lo hacía con Chris.

Les vio una vez. No sabían que ella estaba ahí, por lo que pudo ver, no sin desagrado y presa del horror, cómo Redfield gemía y se retorcía encima del escritorio como si fuera una especie de animal repugnante.

Sí, sí, esa era una buena comparación. Redfield era un chucho, un perro débil al que debían hacerle la eutanasia. No se merecía ni lamer las botas de Wesker. Desgraciadamente, Wesker todavía no se había percatado de ello. Pero su momento se acercaba, lo sabía, y era gracias a una de las agentes de la BSAA.

- Te veo muy preocupado – dijo mientras atravesaba cuidadosamente su brazo con la aguja. Él ni siquiera se estremeció, y su mirada no se apartó de la pantalla que tenían delante. En ella, dos agentes estaban huyendo de un Majini que blandía una motosierra, disparándole en lo que parecía un vano intento de detener su avance.

- ¿La joven Redfield supone una gran amenaza?

- No – siseó, alejando su brazo de ella en el momento se vació la jeringuilla por completo. – Es sólo una nimiedad sin importancia

Excella guardó lentamente la jeringuilla en el botiquín y se levantó.

- Pero quizás suponga algo más que una nimiedad para tu adorado… agente Christopher. ¿Qué piensa sobre la inevitable muerte de su hermana?

- Que ya estaba tardando en ocurrir – respondió. Sin embargo, Excella sonrió.

Oh, sí. Las cosas iban a cambiar muy, muy pronto.

RE-RE

- ¡Esquívalo! – exclamó Claire, lanzándose a un lado mientras lo hacía. A su alrededor, el aire parecía estar vivo con el olor a muerte, carne quemada, metal y basura. Los cuervos rondaban por encima de sus cabezas, sus gritos aplacados por el rugido de las motocicletas que parecían venir de todas partes.

Golpeó el suelo, pero entonces algo rodeó con firmeza, con una angustiosa firmeza, su tobillo y la arrastró. Sus brazos desnudos la protegían de la suciedad que volaba hacia su cara, cegándola.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó. Sonó un disparo y la cadena se partió, voló en el aire y la golpeó en la pantorrilla. Dejó de ser arrastrada para pasar a girar por el suelo. Como pudo, se las apañó para levantarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose ligeramente, y con el dolor acribillándole su pierna. A través de sus ojos llorosos, vio que había muchísimos, por lo menos cuatro o cinco, y dos de ellos estaban…

Su cuerpo se movió antes que su mente y se encontró a sí misma golpeando el suelo otra vez, y el polvo volvió a irritar las heridas abiertas de sus codos. Gateando, consiguió encontrar de nuevo su equilibrio y se levantó una vez más, agarró a Sheva e hizo que se situara a su lado.

Giró su cabeza con rapidez ante el creciente sonido de un motor y apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar que no sería capaz de esquivarla cuando al conductor le explotó la cabeza y se cayó con brusquedad de la moto.

- ¿Qué…? – empezó Sheva, pero entonces sonó otro disparo, y otro y otro. Los Majinis cayeron de sus motos uno a uno hasta que no quedó ninguno, de manera que el ataque terminó tan repentinamente como empezó.

Muy lentamente, el polvo empezó a disiparse. Claire miró desde el francotirador del tejado hasta al equipo de la BSAA que estaba a varios metros de ellas y experimentó una bajada de adrenalina que la dejó algo temblorosa.

Bajó la mirada hacia el armazón quemado de una de las motos. El tanque de gasolina era ahora un agujero irregular en un lado, y pensó que cuando volviera a América, se plantearía cancelar su suscripción a Motociclistas Entusiastas.

RE-RE

- Claire Redfield, éste es Josh Stone, Capitán del Equipo Delta. Josh, ésta es Claire.

- Hola – saludó Claire, extendiendo su mano. El otro la agitó enérgicamente.

- He oído mucho sobre usted, señorita Redfield – dijo – Es todo un honor – Claire se sonrojó.

- Me halaga.

- ¿Por qué soy la única que parece no saber nada sobre ti, Claire? – preguntó Sheva. La mirada de Josh se posó en ella.

- Sheva, ¿cómo lo llevas? Tu primer brote vírico, quiero decir, aunque también es el mío, así que supongo que estamos en el mismo barco. – Sheva sonrió.

- Supongo que lo llevo tan bien como puede esperarse – Claire pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Josh me entrenó – asintió Sheva – Me enseñó todo lo que sé.

- Es usted un profesor magnífico, capitán Stone – dijo con una sonrisa – Sheva es una compañera estupenda. No tiene ni idea de lo fabuloso que es tener a alguien tan competente a mi lado.

- ¿Entonces el resto de sus compañeros no han sido competentes? – Claire se encogió de hombros.

- Uno se las apañó para rociar por accidente gas venenoso en la única ruta de escape porque estaba fantaseando con manejar una grúa.

Sheva parpadeó y Josh rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño dispositivo.

- Ahora bien, Sheva, Claire… el Cuartel General insiste en que continuéis la búsqueda de Irving. Ahora no sólo quieren arrestarle por tráfico de armas, sino interrogarle por el brote vírico, lo que hace que tenga más prioridad que antes. La información que hemos recuperado del disco duro nos hace pensar que ha huido a una zona minera cerca de aquí – se lo dio a Claire –. Hay más información dentro, por si le quiere echar un vistazo.

Asintió, sacó su PDA e insertó el dispositivo.

- El Equipo Delta tiene asuntos que atender por aquí, pero nos reuniremos con vosotras tan pronto como sea posible. Mantened las radios a mano.

- Gracias, Josh – dijo Sheva. Josh asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando a Claire examinando la información que le aparecía en la pequeña pantalla. Honestamente, era del todo inútil, nada que no supiera ya (o que no sospechara, al menos), aunque la mención de un conducto subterráneo llamó su atención. Desgraciadamente, había una nota sobre ello y ella lo dejó estar, haciendo clic en una imagen. Ésta cargó lentamente en la pantalla, y cuando lo hizo, sintió cómo su mundo se hizo pedazos.


	11. Aislar y salvarte de ti mismo

**Capítulo 11: Aislar y salvarte de ti mismo**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Chris Redfield estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Se cayó por la ventana y murió.

Muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, y no importaba cuánto deseara ella que no fuera cierto, no importaba cuánto suplicara e implorara a un Dios despiadado para que todo fuera una especie de horrible y retorcida pesadilla. No se podía cambiar. _**Su hermano estaba muerto.**_

Pensó que había llegado a conocer el dolor cuando sus padres murieron, o cuando lo hizo Steve, quien fue la primera persona en declarársele, y también la última, pero esto era muy diferente. Se sentía vacía, como una cáscara, una piel que se limitaba a pasar por delante de los acontecimientos que se pudieran dar en una vida gris y sin sentido.

Muerto.

No le volvería a ver nunca más, ni siquiera podría despedirse de su cadáver.

Pero entonces abrió una imagen y, a medida que ésta se cargaba en su pantalla, él volvía a estar ahí de nuevo.

Se veía algo diferente, pálido y rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa de aturdimiento que hacía que no pareciera Chris, pero ella era su _hermana. Sabía_ que era él.

Así que de repente cabía la posibilidad de que Chris siguiera vivo, y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

RE-RE

Sheva miró a los restos estrellados del jeep en el que estaban hacía unos cinco escasos segundos y se giró hacia el cadáver de esa _cosa_. Era una visión nauseabunda, un engendro de la naturaleza, una abominación aún peor de lo que podría llegar a ser un Majini. Sin embargo, parecía humano también. Tenía cuatro extremidades y una cara.

Pensó en cuánto le había llegado a asustar, pero aún así no fue tanto como el pensamiento de lo que podría haberle llegado a hacer a Josh. Él era como un hermano para ella, y no sabía qué haría si alguna vez le perdiese.

- Voy a seguir adelante, Sheva – dijo Claire. Su voz atravesó el aire todavía nocturno. –Tú puedes retirarte, si quieres. Soy consciente de lo mal que está la situación ahora mismo. – Sheva se giró para mirarla con incredulidad.

- ¡Claire, mira a tu alrededor! – Agitó sus brazos, intentando abarcar en su totalidad la destrucción de la ciudad, los edificios dañados, los cadáveres, los incendios… - ¡Esto es imposible! Yo también quiero atrapar a Irving, ¡pero no es algo por lo que merezca la pena perder la vida!

Claire siguió cargando sus armas de manera automática, sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañera.

- No estoy en esto por Irving. Ha dejado de importarme. – Con rudeza, cogió su pistola y la deslizó por el cinto de su espalda, pasando a cargar el rifle. – Esto es personal. Tengo que saber…

- ¿Saber _qué?_

- Si él… si él sigue vivo. Si el de la imagen era realmente… _él_. – Sheva inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es "él", Claire? ¿Qué imagen?

El movimiento de sus manos se fue ralentizando y finalmente alzó la mirada. Claire lucía frustrada, desesperada incluso, y cuando hablaba su voz sonaba quebrada.

- La información que Josh nos ha proporcionado tenía una imagen y… - Su voz tembló peligrosamente – Había una foto de mi hermano, solo que hasta este momento yo creía que estaba muerto.

- Oh, Claire… - murmuró sin aliento. Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañera. Claire tragó con pesadez y forzó una sonrisa.

- Chris y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos. Siempre he intentado sacarle de todos los líos, pero al final era él quien tenía que rescatarme a mí… – rió - … siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme. Pensé que después de esa noche se había ido para siempre… hasta ahora. Sheva, si él sigue vivo, voy a encontrarle. _Tengo_ que hacerlo.

Se soltó del abrazo, cogió el rifle por el cañón y, con determinación y seguridad, se fue en dirección a la moto acuática más cercana.

Sheva vio cómo se iba. Una parte de ella, una gran parte, lo único que quería era dar media vuelta y huir de Kijuju, ir a casa, darse un baño caliente y olvidar todo el horror que había visto. Pero entonces pensó en Josh, y trató de imaginar qué haría él si estuviera en su situación.

- Claire – dijo lentamente –. Espera. Voy contigo.

RE-RE

- Entonces… - era reacia a hacer la pregunta, pero se obligó a sí misma a hacerlo - ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano, Claire?

Claire desvió la mirada y observó el pantano por el que pasaban. Se estaba haciendo de día, lo que significaba que llevaban horas viajando. No habían hablado ni una vez.

- Él… se vio envuelto en una misión de la BSAA en la que intentaban arrestar a un hombre llamado Albert Wesker. Pero Wesker es… él no es normal. La misión acabó yéndose a pique. Para salvar la vida de su compañera, acabó lanzándose sobre él y ambos cayeron por la ventana. Fue… una larga caída.

- Lo siento mucho, Claire – murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia su falda.

- No lo sientas – dijo fríamente – El único culpable es Wesker.

- Y quieres que él page por esto, ¿verdad? – Claire dudó.

- Sí. La verdad es que me muero de ganas, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. El único sonido que se oía era el motor del bote y el placentero eco de los animales. Claire se preparó y apretó el agarre de su mano sobre el control direccional mientras el bote saltaba el pequeño alambrado, aterrizando al otro lado en un golpe sordo que les salpicó bastante agua.

- Mis padres – empezó Sheva con brusquedad – murieron en un brote vírico provocado por Umbrella. Estuve años sin saberlo, pero cuando lo descubrí… África no era más que su campo de pruebas. Murieron para que ejecutivos millonarios pudieran ganar aún más dinero vendiendo armas a terroristas. Así que te entiendo, Claire.

No volvieron a hablar.

* * *

**Nota**: No he tardado tanto porque lo traduje al mismo tiempo que el diez, para compensar, pero no podré seguir hasta después de los exámenes (a menos que, de plan masoca, me dé por ahí). Eso sí, espero tener uno o dos más para finales de enero/principio de febrero. Gracias a todos los que leéis, que os veo en los stats aunque no dejéis review (aunque nunca están de más) ;)


	12. Me creeré todas tus mentiras

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Capcom, salvo la trama, que le pertenece a snarryvader81, y el esfuerzo de traducirlo, que me pertenece a mí xD.

**Nota de la traductora**: Siento la tardanza. Entre los exámenes y el nuevo semestre, apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer nada, ni siquiera seguir con la historia que estoy escribiendo. Además, también he esperado un tiempo prudencial, porque hay ciertas cosas que he aprendido en clase para mejorar la historia.

**Capítulo 12. Me creeré todas tus mentiras**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

_La muerte olía de manera extraña, como a acre, y provocaba repulsión y dolor de cabeza. El subyacente olor a putrefacción y el tañido metálico de la sangre se mezclaban para formar algo insoportable. El hedor estaba alrededor de él, en cada rincón, ascendiendo desde los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. _

_Nunca en su vida había visto tantos muertos. Estaban por todas partes, enredados entre ellos, con la putrefacta piel medio derritiéndote con el calor africano. Sangre, vísceras y pus salían de cada uno de ellos, empapando el suelo donde estaban. _

_Este era el resultado de las pruebas preliminares de las armas biológicas. Hombres muertos, mujeres muertas, niños muertos, animales muertos, muerte, muerte, muerte... Había un auténtico mar de cuerpos, y él estaba en medio, con los pies metidos entre varios miembros destrozados e inmóviles. _

_En su estado puro, el nuevo virus de Wesker tenía una tasa de mortalidad del 99%. Causaba una mutación interna masiva que la mayoría de los humanos no podían soportar. Es más, los pocos que lograban sobrevivir se volvían locos y acababan matándose entre ellos. El pequeño pueblo en África central que Tricell había asignado para que fuera el primer campo de experimentos se había destruido él sólo en menos de un día, y ahora la única superviviente que Chris podía ver era una adolescente no infectada meciéndose a sí misma a la sombra de una cabaña. Murmuraba por lo bajo en su lengua nativa, mirando con ojos vidriosos el cadáver de un joven. _

_La radio le sonó de repente. __El sonido era demasiado alto para tal quietud, así que respondió rápido. La imagen de Wesker apareció en la pantalla, haciendo que se calmaran algunas de las náuseas de Chris. _

—_Resultados —solicitó escuetamente. _

—_Ha sido mortal para casi todos. Los únicos sujetos que parecen poder aceptarlo son hombres sanos de entre veinte y cuarenta años, pero les ha causado impulsos extremadamente violentos. Se han masacrado entre ellos. – Wesker guardó silencio por un momento. Su rostro no expresó ninguna emoción mientras asimilaba la información._

—_¿Queda alguien con vida? —preguntó finalmente mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol. La mirada de Chris se dirigió hacia la chica. _

—_Sólo uno… no sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero no se ha contagiado…_

—_Es difícil que suceda, pero se dan casos. Mátala y dirígete hacia el punto de extracción. Birkin se reunirá allí contigo. —La pantalla se volvió negra. Chris la miró durante un rato largo y entonces se volvió hacia la chica. _

_«Mátala»._

_Era tan joven… tendría como mucho dieciséis. _

_«Mátala». _

_Era joven, bonita y tan tan herida, angustiada y arruinada por todo lo que había visto... Se parecía tanto a… _

_«Mátalamátalamátalamátala»._

—_Cualquier cosa por ti, Wesker —suspiró. Le disparó en la cabeza. _

RE-RE

Sería tan fácil matarla. Sería tan patéticamente simple, casi como un fiasco. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería coger su rifle, mirar por la mirilla, apuntar en el centro de su cabecita y apretar el gatillo. El arma daría una sacudida y la bala atravesaría su cráneo, provocándole la muerte. Su cerebro salpicaría a los otros dos agentes de la BSAA que iban en la lancha con ella.

Durante varios segundos no sabrían lo que habría ocurrido, sentados con los ojos abiertos mientras lentamente se percataban de que lo que había en su cara era sangre. Para entonces él ya se habría ido a ocupar su legítimo puesto al lado de Wesker mientras creaban el glorioso Nuevo Mundo.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, al ver cómo el láser se posaba sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza, indicando el camino que seguiría la bala, Chris no fue capaz de apretar el gatillo.

RE-RE

Sherry observaba a través de sus binoculares mientras Irving se retorcía con agonía en su lecho de muerte, ahogándose en su propia sangre mientras intentaba que el oxígeno llegara a sus acribillados pulmones. Sin embargo, no tuvo reparos en cedérselos a Burnside cuando éste se los pidió.

No le gustaba pensar en monstruos que alguna vez fueron humanos. Prefería las armas biorgánicas, como los Hunters o las Quimeras, seres que nunca habían tenido pensamientos, emociones o sueños, seres que nunca fueron una persona con un nombre, que nunca fueron padres.

En un solo día, su padre pasó de ser el progenitor que apenas conocía a algo que todavía la atormentaba en pesadillas, un ser deforme que había ido perdiendo con el tiempo su identidad hasta ser una simple masa de carne creada a partir de las células de William Birkin.

Ella ayudó a matar a esa cosa. ¿Eso quería decir que había matado a su padre?

Claire le hubiera dicho que no. Ésta la hubiera abrazado, la hubiera hecho sentir a salvo y feliz, porque era lo que solía hacer.

¿Pero cómo la vería Claire ahora? ¿Como una enemiga? ¿Como… un monstruo, como su padre? ¿La odiaría? ¿La miraría con desagrado?

Sherry se dijo a sí misma que lo hará, sólo porque haría las cosas más fáciles.

RE-RE

—¡Chris Redfield! _—_gritó Claire, enfatizando ambas palabras. Una parte de ella se sentía como si necesitara hacer algo amenazador para llegar al punto en cuestión más rápido, algo como golpear con la pistola a Irving en la cara o pegarle una patada en el costado, pero teniendo en cuenta que el hombre estaba al borde de la muerte, su parte racional pensó que eso sería inútil.

—Redfield _—_repitió Irving. Tosió sangre.

Sacó la PDA del bolsillo y abrió el fichero con la imagen.

_—Este _hombre. Mi hermano. ¡¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese cuartel? ¿Qué es el Uróboros? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando aquí?

Irving forzó su mirada inyectada en sangre para poder mirarla mejor y, de repente, estalló en una carcajada.

_—_La h…hermana… de Redfield… una ag…agente… de la BSAA… _—_siguió riendo tontamente a pesar de la sangre que le salía por la boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? _—_preguntó casi a gritos. Irving no iba a irse a ninguna parte, pero sintió que se le estaba escapando, huía de su agarre directo a la muerte, y se llevaba a Chris con él. Irving sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

—Tan perspicaz como tu hermano, ¿eh? El equilibrio del mundo está cambiando y tú estás totalmente ajena a ello.

—¡Irving! —exclamó. Clavó sus uñas en la piel de sus guantes. Tras ella, Sheva puso la mano en su hombro haciendo un sonido tranquilizador con la boca.

—Muy bien… —dijo mientras escupía otro borbotón de sangre —. Muy bien… todas las respuestas a tus increíblemente inteligentes preguntas… están allí arriba, en las cuevas… pero aunque las encuentres, seguirás jodida…

Murió riendo.

RE-RE

Chris Redfield aborrecía a Excella Gionne con todas las fibras de su ser. Nunca en su vida había odiado a alguien con tanta intensidad, o con tanta profundidad.

Odiaba todo de ella: la manera en la que vestía (igual que una puta), la manera en la que andaba (con ademanes presumidos y una manera de pavonearse que resultaba desagradable), la manera en la que hablaba (siempre con un deje arrogante en su voz)… En general, podría decirse que odiaba su personalidad.

Suponía que podría haber obviado todas esas cosas, siempre y cuando ella se hubiera mantenido alejada de las cosas que no le pertenecían. Pero no. Ella quería a Wesker, y no dejaba de buscarle. Lo hacía de manera sutil, pero Chris se había percatado de su sonrisa, de cómo le miraba. Siempre intentaba tocar su brazo o su hombro, bañándole a elogios cada vez que estaban juntos.

Aunque, honestamente, nunca había intentado algo _así_.

—Necesitarás una compañera, ¿no? —ronroneó mientras deslizaba las manos por su torso. Chris quería separarlos.

Nadie… **nadie… **tocaba a Wesker, excepto él.

—Alguien… adecuado… para estar a tu lado en el nuevo mundo —continuó. En su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa insulsa. —Chris necesitaba partirle la boca. —Considero que he demostrado ser… digna de ello.

Y entonces, _entonces, _Wesker la agarró de la cintura. Wesker la _tocó_. Wesker la había tocado cuando se suponía que sólo podía tocarle a _él_. Chris sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría encima. El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho y se el aire se congeló en sus pulmones mientras sus perspectivas para un futuro perfecto se desvanecían al ver cómo esa larga relación se venía abajo, llevándose su vida con ella y…

Sin embargo, Wesker apartó a Excella de un brusco empujón y en un momento Chris pudo respirar de nuevo mientras el irracional ataque de pánico que le había sobrevenido le abandonaba.

_Sabía_ que Wesker nunca le sería infiel, es solo que Excella parecía tener serias dificultades para entenderlo. Pero quizás… lo único que necesitaba era una breve lección informativa.

Así pues, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad poco antes de que Excella pasara por su lado al salir de la habitación cual pavo real. Chris la siguió con una taimada sonrisa dibujada en su boca.


	13. Negociando miserias

**C****apítulo 13. Negociando miserias**

Excella caminaba mientras reproducía en su mente una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. Le estaba costando asimilarlo.

Albert no había respondido a sus coqueteos. No había dicho que "no" en ningún momento, pero estaba claro que sí que había captado sus intenciones.

La había… _rechazado._

Ningún hombre la había rechazado en su vida. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo, si ella era la mujer perfecta? Bonita, inteligente, ocurrente, encantadora, divertida, devota… Era, simple y llanamente, algo inconcebible. Y sin embargo, había sucedido.

Así pues, en un momento Excella caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras se revolcaba en su incredulidad, y en el momento siguiente, el dolor explotó en su pierna al tiempo que caía y extendía sus brazos de manera automática para apoyarse en el suelo. Éste parecía temblar bajo sus manos, por lo que sus codos acabaron cediendo, provocando que el resto de su cuerpo cayera.

—Es de _muy_ mala educación intentar seducir a un hombre que ya está pillado, _Excella…_

Redfield. Su voz era baja, como un siseo, y la manera en la que dijo su nombre, con una cadencia disgustada que destilaba auténtico odio, hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con rapidez mientras sentía cómo el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

—Y por si no lo sabías… Wesker _está_ cogido —Excella apretó los dientes y dejó que su repentina rabia superara el miedo.

—Albert puede conseguir algo mejor que un mugriento, feo y estúpido bichejo como tú. Se merece a una hermosa mujer a su lado…

Redfield entró en su campo de visión y lentamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Parpadeó y la miró con curiosidad con sus extraños ojos plateados.

—¿Una "hermosa" mujer? ¿Entonces dónde entras en todo esto?

Retiró el pie y le dio una patada en el costado. Gritó, parcialmente consciente del nuevo estallido de dolor que venía del punto del impacto, así como del puro horror que le sobrevino al oír que algo dentro de ella se rompía con un crujido. Se deslizó por el suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo, y sólo se detuvo una vez alcanzó la pared.

—Creo —continuó Redfield. Se acercó a ella con aire intimidante y la agarró del pelo— que no entiendes que Wesker no tiene ningún interés personal en ti. Tricell nos financia y da la casualidad que tú eres su representante. Te escogió por eso, y _sólo_ por eso.

La levantó del pelo y puesto que éste estaba obligado a soportar todo su peso, los negros y largos mechones empezaron a quedarse en las manos de Redfield. Excella sintió cómo se le arrancaba la cabellera, y la sensación se duplicó cuando Redfield colocó el pie en la parte más estrecha de su espalda y la empujó, tirándola hacia el mueble más cercano, una mesa de cristal que se rompió cuando aterrizó en ésta.

Los cristales rotos rajaron sus brazos desnudos y su cuello, y mientras estaba ahí tirada fracasando en el intento de hacer que sus miembros respondieran, se percató de que fluía algo… escarlata de su cabeza.

Con un quejido, consiguió con bastante esfuerzo alzar el brazo y pasó los dedos por su cabeza. Volvieron calientes y mojados. Redfield se puso delante de ella. Todavía sujetaba parte de su cabellera en las manos.

―Mi… mi…

Redfield sonrió mientras miraba la acumulación de hilillos negros de sangre.

—Wesker y yo estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Según él, doce años… Moriría antes que serle infiel, y sé que él piensa igual… nunca se follaría a una puta como tú.

La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente, oscureciéndose peligrosamente. Dejó que el cabello de ésta le resbalara de las manos y cayera al suelo y se acercó hasta que sus caras se tocaron.

—Pero lo que de verdad me jode es que hayas intentado arrebatármelo.

La cogió de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lanzó su cara contra el suelo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, incluso cuando se le rompió la nariz, la visión se le tornó borrosa y empezó a gritar tanto como le permitían sus pulmones.

—¡Zorra asquerosa! —exclamaba Redfield. Con su mano libre cogió su brazo y lo presionó contra su espalda.

—¡Para! —suplicó retorciéndose de dolor y forcejeando todo lo que podía. No tenía efecto alguno—. ¡Detente! ¡No se te permite hacerme daño! ¡Para!

Redfield le soltó la cabeza de repente, lo que hizo que ésta chocara contra el suelo sin fuerzas.

Excella se atragantó con su propia sangre. Le costaba respirar, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera escuchando con detalle lo que Redfield hacía. Le podía oír respirar, pero nada más; ¿es que se había percatado de que Albert se enfadaría con él si le hacía daño y se había detenido?

Su pregunta quedó resuelta rápidamente en el momento en que le cogió la mano, le agarró el dedo y se lo rompió. Abrió la boca y soltó un alarido. Siguió forcejando en vano mientras Redfield iba a por el siguiente dedo, y el otro y el otro.

—¡Oh, pero si sí te puedo hacer daño, Excella! —dijo con una risa demente—. ¡Puedo hacerte todo el daño que me dé la gana! ¡Nadie puede detenerme!

—A…Alb… —intentó balbucear.

—¡A Wesker se la suda! ¡Le importas una mierda, pero aun así insistes! He tenido que lidiar contigo durante buena parte del año, y considero que he sido paciente. Oh, sí, muy paciente. Pero lo que has hecho hace diez minutos…

_Diez minutos_, pensó en un arrebato. _¿Han pasado sólo diez minutos y no diez horas desde que esto ha comenzado?_

—…¡ha sido demasiado! ¡NADIE toca a Wesker excepto YO! ¡Nadie! ¡ÉL ES MÍO!

Rompió su último dedo intacto, su dedo anular derecho, para enfatizar lo último que había dicho. La sangre resbalaba por su boca y barbilla. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sólo podía estar ahí tirada mientras Redfield la cogía de las muñecas y le daba la vuelta como si fuera una simple marioneta. Entonces la dejó y se quedó mirándola con el rostro pálido y salpicado de sangre.

—Pero supongo —dijo finalmente—, que si no puedes entender que el objeto de tu afecto está comprometido con un compañero desde hace bastante tiempo… que si no puedes dejar de apartarle de mi lado… —Se incorporó lentamente y sacó el cuchillo de la funda que llevaba en la espalda— Podría resolver ese problema de manera permanente.

Se las apañó para soltar un pequeño chillido aterrorizado.

—Tú…Tú no puedes matarme… —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Redfield.

—Oh no, Excella, tesoro. No te mataré. Sólo… —Pasó los dedos por el filo de su cuchillo y bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de la mujer—… haría que físicamente no pudieras follarte a Wesker, o a cualquier otro, durante una temporada.

El calor chorreó desde la cara interna de sus muslos hasta caer al suelo. Pronto la orina se acumuló en un pequeño charco y Redfield volvió a sonreír. Guardó de nuevo su cuchillo en la funda que tenía en la espalda.

—Me alegra que todo haya quedado claro —dijo. Se giró y atravesó la habitación en la dirección de la que vino, pero se detuvo súbitamente en el marco de la puerta—. Y deja de llamarle "Albert", joder —Y se fue.

RE-RE

—¿Qué le has hecho a Excella? —preguntó Wesker divertido. Se reclinó en la silla justo en el momento en el que Chris entró en la habitación. Éste siguió de frente con expresión inocente.

—Nada, Wesker. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—He oído unos sonidos… interesantes. Desde luego si algo tiene esa mujer son pulmones. ¿Qué le has hecho? —La fachada de Chris cayó en un instante y fue sustituida por un brillo en los ojos.

—Te _tocó_ —espetó. Se acercó y apoyó las manos en el torso de Wesker— Puso sus sucias manos en ti —Chris miró al punto que su propia mano cubría sintiendo como una renovada ira le invadía—. ¡Y tú ni siquiera te quejaste!

Wesker sacudió la cabeza. Pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda de Chris, le empujó para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y juntó sus labios. El beso fue corto pero intenso, como solían serlo, con los dientes entrechocándose y las lenguas enredándose entre ellas con una facilidad que sólo la experiencia da. Chris estaba tieso en un principio, con los músculos rígidos, pero finalmente la tensión desapareció y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Wesker mientras las manos del otro bajaban hasta posarse en su trasero.

—Eres muy divertido, Chris —murmuró Wesker cuando se separaron—. Mira que preocuparte por algo tan insignificante e irreal cuando tenemos problemas mucho peores... —Chris tragó saliva con pesadez.

—Así que… ¿no estás interesado en Excella? —Wesker puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa mujer es irritante, autoritaria en exceso y demasiado puta. Ni siquiera me gusta como persona.

Finalmente pudo sonreír, y ésta era una sonrisa genuina. Presionó su rostro contra la curvatura del cuello de Wesker, acariciando y lamiendo la zona del cuello de su camisa. De ahí trazó un camino de pequeños pero ansiosos besos hacia abajo, deteniéndose únicamente para pellizcar y lamer los pezones a través del fino material.

Wesker puso una mano en la cabeza de Chris, animándole mientras se deslizaba de su regazo hacia el suelo buscando la cremallera.

—Tienes que intentar entenderlo —dijo de repente aun cuando buscaba y rodeaba con su mano el pene semierecto de Wesker y empezaba a acariciarlo con más fuerza—. ¿Tú qué harías si pensaras que yo estoy con alguien más?

Wesker no contestó inmediatamente y Chris no esperó la respuesta. Bajó la boca para besar la punta y deslizó la lengua por la húmeda hendidura. Wesker le presionó contra él haciendo que se la metiera entera y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla mientras empezaba a empujarse contra la hábil y húmeda boca.

—Te mataría, Christopher —susurró para sí mismo—. Te mataría con mis propias manos.


	14. En mi campo de flores de papel

**Capítulo 14. En mi campo de flores de papel**

_**Escrito por snarryvader81**_

_**Traducido por Amidala Granger**_

La maldad era una flor.

Claire encontraba la idea hilarante, pero ahí estaba, escrita en blanco y negro en las páginas del periódico usado que tenía en las manos.

—El señor Spencer —empezó en voz alta mientras andaba de arriba abajo por el jardín—mencionó una vez una flor llamada la Escalera al Sol. Supuestamente esta flor proporciona unas increíbles habilidades a la persona que la consuma. Todos pensaron que era sólo un rumor o una leyenda que nos contaba el señor Spencer, pero una investigación posterior demostró lo contrario —se detuvo y, con dedos temblorosos, pasó la página.

"La primera persona en admitir la validez de la historia fue mi mentor, el doctor James Marcus. Tenía la hipótesis de que era posible la existencia de un virus de origen desconocido capaz de —dudó—… alterar el ADN."

Sheva tragó con pesadez al dirigir su mirada al mar de flores. Eran horrendas, con pétalos rojos de apariencia frágil, como si se estuvieran pudriendo desde dentro hacia fuera y un simple toque fuera suficiente para marchitarlas. Sin embargo, a Claire no le importaba. Continuó con gravedad:

—El virus descubierto en esa flor pasó a llamarse "Progenitor".

Tronchante. Divertido. Hilarante.

Las flores. Algo bello y natural, símbolo universal del amor, de la celebración y de la vida y origen de todo lo ocurrido. Raccoon City, Rockfort Island, Harvardville y otros muchos incidentes de bioterrorismo, millones de vidas que injustamente habían terminado de manera tortuosa y prematura… todo por esa flor y por monstruos como Spencer y Marcus que la habían convertido en un arma.

Claire cerró el libro con un sabor amargo en la boca, lo lanzó hacia las flores y bajó lentamente por el camino de piedras en dirección a su destino.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo y su mano se cerró sobre algo duro y suave. Lo sacó y lo miró en la palma de su mano.

El mechero era antiguo, de unos diez años. Con el tiempo, el acabado de oro se había vuelto de un verde cobrizo, pero en la titilante luz que apuntaba a las flores pudo leer perfectamente las iniciales que el objeto tenía grabadas en él.

_C.R._

Lo llevaba como amuleto de la buena suerte, y no quería separarse de él, pero Chris hubiera querido que hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

—Apártate, Sheva —dijo mientras abría la tapa. La llama ardía brillante a través del borde metálico, perfectamente contenida y sólo lo suficientemente destructiva como para quemar la punta de un cigarro.

Lo lanzó.

Giró, la llama parpadeaba peligrosamente mientras se curvaba por el aire y conectaba con la flor más cercana, la cual se prendió enseguida. Pronto se extendió calentándose y haciéndose más rápida e intensa, un infierno de un demonio marchito y putrefacto.

Pero por Dios, lo que hubiera dado Claire para que alguien lo hubiera hecho décadas atrás, mucho antes de que Spencer convirtiera Kijuju en un safari.

RE-RE

Con el tiempo Chris se había vuelto un profesional de la observación. Recordaba a duras penas la época en la que no era así, cuando estaba lleno de energía y ansias, siempre retorciéndose con la necesidad de moverse y hacer algo, lo que sea, pero era algo que a Wesker no le gustaba.

—Irrita —dijo una vez.

Consecuentemente, ya dejó de ser parte de él.

Era muy, muy paciente. Ahora estaba contento de observar sentado en las sombras cómo los agentes de la BSAA tropezaban con las respuestas que buscaban.

Claire era tan patética. Era una ignorante idiota, ciega y estrecha de miras, demasiado preocupada por su obsesión con su hermano como para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Patético, porque todo lo que tendría que haber hecho para encontrarle era mirar con más cuidado. Mirar en las sombras detrás y alrededor de ella, mirar a través de las ventanas oscuras por las que pasaba, a las cámaras que vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos.

Podría haber obtenido todas las respuestas, pero eligió permanecer en su pequeño mundo interior, alargando la tensión hasta que inevitablemente la presión hacía que saliera todo.

La verdad es que Chris no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los sentimientos de ella por él. No entendía lo que eran, lo que significaban. No entendía por qué le buscaba cuando él la odiaba tanto. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que observaba sin actuar, el porqué no la podía matar aún. Tenía que obtener sus propias respuestas primero.

¿Pero cuáles eran las preguntas?

—Maldita sea —dijo Claire deteniéndose dubitativa cerca de uno de los escritorios abandonados de los investigadores. En su mano sujetaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña radio miliar que hacía un fuerte ruido metálico cada vez que cambiaba la frecuencia. Alomar hizo una mueca.

—No creo que se suponga que deba hacer eso.

—No… —cuando cambió con más fuerza, una pieza se cayó. Claire se estremeció—. Deben de haber sido esa especie de cangrejo de la pirámide. Demasiado como para esperar que nuestra señal vuelva. Supongo que ahora estamos solas…

—¿A que ya te estás empezando a sentir así? —preguntó al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja—. Yo me he sentido abandonada desde que entramos en las cuevas. Al menos hemos vuelto a un edificio moderno.

—Sí —se forzó a decir mientras miraba alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en varias manchas de sangre que estaban distribuidas en diagonal por la pared—. Posiblemente eso quiere decir que estamos cerca de algo.

—¿Es el mismo lugar de la foto?

—…Puede. No estoy segura, pero ¿cuántos lugares como este puede haber en un tramo de jungla?

—Así que —Alomar sonrió—… ¡eso quiere decir que estamos cerca!

—Sí… —Sheva mudó la expresión.

—No pareces muy feliz. Pensé…

—¡Oh, sí que estoy feliz! ¡Estoy… extasiada! Pero también… nerviosa. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a encontrar, Sheva. Y… y… he estado pensando en ello desde que vi la imagen. He pensado en ello más de lo que había pensado nunca… y no puedo evitar preguntarme… si Chris nunca murió… entonces, ¿cómo es que vive? ¿Cómo sobrevivió esa noche? Si está aquí… ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¿Tienes… miedo de las respuestas, Claire? ¿Te asusta lo que puedas encontrar?

Permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No lo sé –dijo finalmente- No lo sé. Sólo quiero que esto acabe, y que Chris esté bien. Y me sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera señal con Josh, o con el Cuartel General, para contactar con ellos, pero… -hizo girar la radio en sus dedos-Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo. Leon tendrá que esperar hasta que vuelva…

—¿Leon?

—Mi marido. Bueno, pronto exmarido.

—Oh, vaya, eh… lo siento, Claire.

—No lo sientas. Es que… él no entiende.

Chris dejó de insistir. No podía, puesto que de repente se sentía confuso hasta el punto de la desorientación.

Había pensado algo extraño. Algo había surgido en su cabeza de manera espontánea, materializándose entre sus pensamientos normales como si perteneciera a ellos, y sin embargo no lo hacía. Era ajeno a él, no era algo que entrara en la categoría de 'cosas experimentadas por las que ha sentido emoción'.

No obstante, de alguna manera, cuando Claire mencionó a Leon y que se iban a divorciar, tuvo un pensamiento como una llama de ardiente, justificada y genuina ira:

"¿Cómo se _atreve_ ese bastardo a hacerle daño a mi hermanita?"

RE-RE

—Es duro para cualquiera sobrellevarlo —dijo Claire mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo los restos de la radio y aprovechaba para recargar la pistola—. Sé que he cambiado mucho. Tienes que darle crédito: lo estuvo intentando durante tres años. No es su culpa.

Sheva bajó la mirada con torpeza y permaneció así los siguientes minutos mientras se abrían paso directas hacia el vestíbulo del edificio.

Todo estaba muy… tranquilo, a excepción de los ruidos de los animales con los que experimentaban en los criaderos por los que pasaban. No había ni Majinis ni perros, ni siquiera alguna de las extrañas criaturas que habían encontrado en las cuevas y en las ruinas.

Pero había sangre. Litros y litros de sangre desparramados por la pared, el suelo y las celdas, así como profundos arañazos y algún cadáver destrozado de vez en cuando.

Había algo en el edificio con ellas, pero no se mostraba.

—¿Claire? —la voz de Sheva sonó floja, como un susurro. También parecía haber entendido que no estaban solas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué harás cuando encuentras a tu hermano? Después, quiero decir. ¿Qué haréis?

Claire se detuvo. La enorme magnitud de la pregunta hizo que se congelara en el sitio. En todas las horas, todos los días que habían pasado en África no se lo había preguntado ni una vez. Si encontraba a Chris, ¿qué haría después? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

No sería como diez años atrás, en la Antártica. No sería un somero "Hola, he estado muy preocupada". Había pasado tres años pensando que estaba muerto. Le había llorado, había ido a su funeral. ¿Cómo saludas a eso? ¿Por dónde empiezas' ¿Cómo comenzabas de nuevo? ¿Cómo reconstruías tu vida?

No tenía ni idea.

—Y…Yo… no… —empezó, indecisa de cómo comenzar la frase.

Sin embargo, quizás por fortuna, no tuvo que completarla.

A poco más de metro y medio de ellas, una ventana explotó de fuera a dentro haciendo que varios fragmentos de cristal volaran al suelo.

Algo se escurrió por el enorme agujero.

Era enorme y de color rosado, con el cerebro a la vista y sin ojos. Tenía unas zarpas enormes y una lengua increíblemente larga. Y aunque nunca había visto uno en diez años, Claire supo lo que era:

Un Licker.

RE-RE

—¡Se deben de reproducir como conejos!

—¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Sigue corriendo!

Sin embargo, era cierto: nunca antes había visto tal concentración de esas criaturas en un mismo lugar. La horda de la que huían estaba formada por el doble de seres que se había encontrado durante toda la terrible experiencia de Raccon City. De reojo pudo ver otros cuantos que se arrastraban por los ventanales que revestían el vestíbulo.

¿Qué diablos le habían estado dando a esas cosas?

Siguió a Sheva mientras giraban la esquina más cercana y se estremeció cuando una afilada lengua pasó por su lado y golpeó el borde de la pared, derritiendo el cemento como si de mantequilla se tratase. Disparó a ciegas en la dirección de la que venía y fue recompensada con un desgarrador grito de dolor y el frenético chasquido de zarpas mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo.

—¡El ascensor! —gritó Sheva. Casi voló hacia el otro lado de la habitación para pulsar de golpe el botón. Encima de éste se encendió una luz verde y las puertas empezaron a abrirse a una velocidad terriblemente lenta—. ¡Áberte, maldita sea! —volvió a gritar. Claire miró un momento por encima del hombro y se arrepintió de inmediato.

El número se había triplicado. Estaban literalmente por todas partes, cubriendo cada parte de la superficie como un enjambre de insectos, con las zarpas entrechocando y las lenguas agitándose.

Sacó una granada de su chaleco, le quitó la anilla y la lanzó, poniéndose de lado y metiéndose entre las agrietadas puertas del ascensor después de Sheva mientras éstas se cerraban. La granada explotó y sangre y tripas volaron por todas direcciones.

De inmediato empezaron a presionar el botón de "cerrado", pero fue demasiado lento. Un Licker que estaba detrás del grupo que había explotado se lanzó por el aire y aterrizó en las puertas. La punta de sus zarpas penetró por el metal. Metió su cabeza dentro y enrolló su lengua en la pierna de Sheva.

Claire actuó por instinto. Sacó el cuchillo de la funda y le cortó la lengua. El Licker, tras emitir un sonido agonizante y gutural, cayó y finalmente las puertas pudieron cerrarse. El ascensor crujió y empezó a bajar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Se agachó y se inclinó hacia Sheva, quien asintió y lentamente dejó de apretar los dientes.

—Sí, no ha llegado a rasgar la piel.

—Bien. Dios mío, odio a los Lickers…

—He leído sobre ellos —contestó al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes experiencia de campo con los Lickers?

—No lo llamaría "experiencia de campo". No fue mientras trabajaba para la BSAA. Pero sí, ya los había visto antes, aunque eran algo diferentes.

El ascensor crujió de nuevo y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron a un vestíbulo brillante hecho de acero inoxidable que llevaba a…

Claire tragó saliva con fuerza y abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

Incubadoras. Le había llevado un segundo entender que eso era lo que estaba viendo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, apenas podía comprender cuántas había.

Miles. Cientos de miles, puede que un millón.

Estaban alineados en las paredes, por todos los lados de la enorme habitación circular. Iban de arriba abajo en espirales interminables, uno tras otro. Eran idénticas, de color blanco y gris y con un sujeto de experimentos atrapado en el interior.

Mientras las observaba, una de las incubadoras pegó una sacudida y se despegó del mecanismo que la sujetaba, creando un hueco entre las paredes y la plataforma en la que estaban. La parte frontal se abrió con un chasquido y reveló un cuerpo humano espantoso y en estado de putrefacción que de inmediato se desechó como si fuera basura.

Se sintió enferma.

—Dios mío —murmuró Sheva. Su cara era un reflejo de la de su compañera—. Han debido de estar secuestrando personas de todo el mundo durante años. ¿Cómo han podido pasar inadvertidos?

Mientras iba hacia el ordenador que había en mitad de la plataforma y empezaba a pulsar botones, Claire decidió que esa era una de esas cosas que no le hubiera gustado encontrar: Chris inconsciente en una incubadora, tratado como una cosa más que como una persona. Sí, definitivamente no era lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, podía sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar en su pecho con creciente anticipación, así como las mariposas que se alojaron en su estómago. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Al final le había encontrado?

Escribió el nombre de "Redfield, Christopher" mientras aguantaba la respiración y le dio al intro.

Hubo un resultado. Su imagen apareció en la pantalla junto a una nota informativa.

_1/10/06: El sujeto parece totalmente recuperado del trauma físico. Todas las constantes vitales, incluyendo el ritmo cardíaco, la respiración, la presión sanguínea y la temperatura, están en valores normales. Sin embargo, quizás como resultado de uno o más de los exámenes, se ha observado una anomalía inexplicable en la pigmentación que parece limitarse a las membranas oculares, los folículos capilares y la epidermis. Investigador presente: A.W. _

Incluso cuando la plataforma empezó a descender, los ojos de Claire miraban una y otra vez el párrafo casi como si pudiera sacar más respuestas si lo miraba con más detenimiento.

No se pudo, por supuesto, así que retrocedió sintiendo que tenía más preguntas que respuestas vagando por su mente. Deseó que Chris fuera capaz de responder algunas.

Pero entonces, el suelo de la plataforma se detuvo en un chirrido y Claire se percató de que tenía cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sheva mientras miraba a la gigantesca y retorcida criatura en forma de cangrejo que descendía hacia ellas y que se situó en un lado de la plataforma. Claire se encogió de hombros, sacó la pistola de la funda de su espalda y disparó.

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora? —Sheva sacó su metralleta y asintió, de acuerdo con su compañera.

—Ahí tienes un punto…

Juntas despacharon al monstruo con relativa rapidez. La verdad es que no había sido la batalla más difícil que había librado Claire: el cangrejo gigante tenía sus puntos débiles claramente a la vista y, después de un rato, sus ataques se habían vuelto predecibles. Parece ser que no tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para adaptarse. Ello le llevó a pensar que probablemente se trataba de algún tipo de prototipo, un experimento desechable de un investigador de Tricell. Alguien había fracasado a la hora de eliminarlo apropiadamente, lo que por supuesto significaba que ahora recaía en ella la misión de hacerse cargo de él.

Apenas pudo concentrarse durante la batalla. En ocasiones se llegó a acercar lo suficiente como para exponerse a que le hubiera golpeado una zarpa o a que una sacudida en la plataforma la hubiera enviado volando al otro lado. Se sentía como si estuviera dando andando en círculos, cerca de su objetivo final pero incapaz de alcanzarlo por culpa de esa _cosa_.

Deseó que se limitara a desaparecer y las dejara continuar, y tras un rato lo hizo. Un disparo bien dado en su zona más vulnerable y debilitada hizo que perdiera el agarre de la plataforma y cayera a las profundidades. Llegó al final con un estruendoso estallido.

La energía de la plataforma volvió. La luz de la habitación volvió y la superficie continuó descendiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Finalmente, se detuvo. Una incubadora empezó a avanzar con su mecanismo mecánico. Claire contuvo la respiración y las manos de Sheva se cerraron sobre las suyas.

Se abrió en un silbido fuerte e hidráulico y el líquido que había dentro salió a raudales. Pero no había nada más.

—Muy, pero que muy impresionante, agente Redfield.

La voz era fuerte y femenina, y la acompañó un aplauso tan falso como lento. Claire buscó alrededor, pistola en mano, pero la fuente no estaba físicamente en la habitación con ella. Estaba en la pantalla del ordenador, en una ventana que se había abierto por encima de la imagen de Chris.

Era rubia y de rostro aniñado. La mujer le sonrió con languidez.

—¿Quién eres? —espetó Claire. La mujer hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Digamos que sé que no deberías estar aquí. La BSAA dio la orden de retirada, ¿no? Irving ha muerto. Está claro que no se va a producir ningún intercambio de armas en cualquier momento, lo que quiere decir que tu misión ha sido un éxito, ¿no?

—El objetivo de nuestra misión es información confidencial. ¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Trabajas para Tricell?

—Trabajo para una tercera compañía privada, nada que te importe. Nada aquí debería.

—¡Pues Chris me importa! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está en esta cosa?

—Tantas y tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas me temo que no poseo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está tu hermano, Claire. Lo que sí sé es que tienes que irte a casa antes de que pase algo que ambas lamentemos.

La ventana se cerró. Claire se quedó mirando el rostro inconsciente de Chris y se preguntó por qué la mujer le resultaba tan familiar.


	15. Mis fantasmas me están alcanzando

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la traductora (que soy yo): Mañana me voy a Francia por tres semanas. No sé si podré seguir desde allí. **

_**Disclaimer**__ (que llevo unos cuantos capítulos sin ponerlo): Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM y la historia a snarryvader81. Nada es de mi propiedad, sólo el tiempo que he racaneado de mi tiempo libre para poder presentaros el capítulo (y como ya lo he gastado, ha dejado de pertenecerme, así que…). _

_**Capítulo 15. Mis fantasmas me están alcanzando**_

_**Escrito por snarryvader81**_

_**Traducido por Amidala Granger**_

_ —No vayas, Claire —quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo. Fue como si de repente su boca no respondiera o su voz se hubiera esfumado, haciendo que sólo pudiera observar mientras su nueva pequeña familia se rompía. Supuso que debería haber sabido que no podía durar. Nunca duraba algo para Sherry Birkin. _

_ —¡Eso no es cierto! —gritaba Claire al tiempo que se le encendían las mejillas. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de Leon, con los hombros tensos y los puños apretados a cada lado. Irradiaba la misma negatividad y la misma ansiedad que su madre solía tener cada vez que peleaba con su padre—. ¡No me preocupo sólo por mi hermano, pero es que _tengo_ que encontrarlo! ¿Y si Umbrella le ha atrapado?_

_Leon sacudió la cabeza, pasando el brazo bueno por los hombros de Sherry y apretándola hacia él. Su otro brazo estaba en alto envuelto en vendas ensangrentadas, pero la niña no sabía qué le había pasado para hacerse una herida así. _

_ —Entonces ve —se limitó a decir, pero su voz sonó entrecortada—. Vete. Encuéntrale, si es tan importante para ti. Sherry y yo estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta. Debe de haber alguna barricada del ejército por aquí cerca. _

_Sherry contuvo la respiración mientras miraba cómo una multitud de emociones cruzaban el rostro de Claire. Y por un momento, sólo una fracción de segundo, pareció que iba a quedarse con ellos. Pero entonces miró a la jungla que formaba las afueras y dijo:_

_ —Has perdido mucha sangre. ¿Y si hay más de esas cosas por ahí?_

_ —Creo que me las apañaré —dijo restándole importancia—. Ahora déjanos solos. _

_Claire tragó saliva con pesadez, pero asintió y sacó su pistola. _

_ —V…volveré. Te lo prometo, Sherry. Sólo tengo que encontrarle…_

_Sherry observó, aturdida, cómo se marchaba y su silueta se hacía cada vez más pequeña contra el sol que se alzaba en el horizonte. Finalmente desapareció de su vista y nunca volvió. Eso hizo que Sherry se sintiera olvidada, como si nunca hubiera existido o no fuera lo suficientemente importante para volver. Sus padres se habían ido y Leon la había abandonado una vez llegaron a la cuarentena. El hermano de Claire le importaba más a ésta que una pequeña niña que había encontrado y ayudado durante una crisis. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió total y absolutamente sola. _

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Alguien se acordó de ella: el tío Albert. _

RE-RE

La radio captaba interferencias. Nada del otro mundo, teniendo en cuenta lo destrozada que estaba. No obstante, la sacó del bolsillo y la sostuvo contra la débil luz que venía del ascensor, toqueteando con torpeza los botones y diales de la superficie.

Las interferencias pasaron a alternar entre fuertes pitidos y débiles crujidos, hasta que poco a poco éstos alcanzaron un punto medio y unas voces humanas empezaron a filtrarse hasta que fueron audibles.

No eran las del Cuartel General.

—…mo lo planeado… tado… agentes… —Era la voz de una mujer, y fue capaz de localizarla con facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que la había oído hacía quince minutos: pertenecía a la mujer rubia de la pantalla, aunque estaba claro que ahora carecía del matiz burlón e irritante que tenía antes.

Alguien le contestó, pero las interferencias ahogaron las palabras y no pudo entenderlas. Una rápida mirada a la resquebrajada pantalla le indicó que no estaban conectadas a ninguno de los canales que solían utilizar para comunicarse, sino que aparentemente estaban cogiendo la señal de alguien más.

—…¿…ónde est… Gionne? ¿No se supone… tar… ra esto?

—… tención médica… urgente… asi mortal… costillas rotas… —la persona que contestó era un hombre de acento británico, de un acento británico muy, muy familiar que hizo que el estómago de Claire diera un vuelco.

—… bien… ado e interceptaré… laboratorio… sí, Wesk…

La radio chisporroteó y dejó de funcionar. Claire la miró, apenas consciente de que Sheva había comenzado a hablar.

—¿Gionne? ¿Se refiere a Excella Gionne? ¡Reconozco ese nombre! ¡Es la jefa de la rama africana de Tricell! ¡Una dirigente del Consorcio Farmacéutico Global! ¿Cómo es que ella…? —Sheva se detuvo al percatarse del silencio sepulcral de Claire—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Esto no —inspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Él no, ahora _no_. No puedo enfrentarme a él ahora mismo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, preocupada.

—He… he reconocido la voz del hombre. Es… es la de Albert Wesker. Debe de ser el "tercero" que mencionó la mujer.

—¿El hombre que creías que había matado a tu hermano? ¿Está _aquí_?

—Una parte de mí pensó que estaba muerto… deseó que lo estuviera. Pero la gente como él nunca muere, ¿no es cierto? A menos que… —Sheva la miró fijamente.

—Dijiste que querías que pagara por lo que hizo.

—Antes de esa noche ya había puesto a mi hermano en apuros. Arruinó su vida, por no mencionar la de otros muchos. Se merece sufrir, y morir… y quiero ser la que lo haga, pero es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Sólo es un hombre, Claire. Estoy segura de que…

—Pero es que no lo es. Es… es un monstruo. Una cosa. Por fuera puede parecer humano, pero por dentro es como todas esas criaturas contra las que nos hemos enfrentado. Y puede hacer cosas…

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Como esquivar balas o moverse a velocidad sobrehumana. En Rockfort Island, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me golpeó varias veces y fue como si me atropellara un camión. Según Chris, es probable que también haya aumentado su capacidad regenerativa. Debe de ser una especie de Tyrant, pero no sé con qué se infectó exactamente que no ha llegado a mutar. Y ahora está aquí —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Estábamos tan cerca de encontrar a Chris. ¿Por qué ahora? He estado en muchísimas misiones, ¿por qué tiene que estar en esta?

—Puede que no nos lo encontremos —Claire sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, sí que le veremos. Vendrá a nosotras. Creo que disfruta peleando. No tengo ni idea de cómo me las apañaré para enfrentarme a él.

RE-RE

Chris jadeó pesadamente en un intento de recuperar la respiración. Movió sus piernas para poder estar más cómodo sobre el pecho de Wesker. Aunque el aire acondicionado estaba a máxima potencia, hacía muchísimo calor, y el traje negro de cuero de Wesker parecía absorberlo, lo que hacía que tumbarse encima resultara incómodo.

Aún así, lo hizo, fracasando en el intento de disfrutar de los efectos postorgásmicos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para poder concentrarse o relajarse, demasiadas imágenes de Claire abriéndose paso en su mente, trayendo con ella un sentimiento de ansiedad que nunca antes en su vida había sentido.

Por supuesto, Wesker se percató de ello. Le miró detenidamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión imposible de definir brillando en sus ojos rojos. Bajó las manos lentamente hacia el costado de Chris, apretando los dedos en las caderas.

—Las agentes de la BSAA se nos están acercando demasiado, Chris —dijo con suavidad—. Birkin intentará detenerlas una vez más, pero estoy bastante seguro de que fracasará. Y entonces…

Chris cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Wesker. Sin embargo, Wesker alzó el brazo, lo cogió de la barbilla y obligó a que sus miradas se encontraran.

—¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir? ¿Entiendes que yo… que _nosotros_, tenemos que hacer esto personalmente? ¿Comprendes lo que eso conlleva?

_Claire de recién nacida, con su pelo rojo como una fina pelusilla en la cabeza; Claire de niña pequeña, jugando con otros niños en el patio; Claired adolescente, con su primera moto, Claire de adulta, radiante en su boda…_

—Lo entiendo —murmuró apartando la mirada—. Cualquier cosa por ti, Wesker.

RE-RE

—¿Es que no os dije con suficiente claridad que os fuerais a casa_?_

Claire apartó la mirada del hombre aparentemente cataléptico que tenía en frente y alzó la cabeza intentando encontrar el lugar del que provenía la voz en el laboratorio. Arriba a su derecha había una enorme ventana que daba a todo el laboratorio y ahí estaba la mujer rubia. Parecía enfadada. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los dedos tambolireaban un ritmo en sus codos.

Tras ella había otra figura, aparentemente masculina, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, dejando ver únicamente su cabello rojizo.

Claire apretó los dientes, aunque en el fondo le parecía muy extraño que un agente de Wesker le estuviera dando la oportunidad de uir. ¿No deseaba éste su muerte?

—¡Y yo pensé que te dije que tenía que encontrar a Chris! ¡Pues claro que no me voy a ira casa! —La mujer suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chris, Chris, Chris… ¿dónde lo he oído antes? Ah, sí, hace diez años. No es que hayas cambiado mucho, ¿no?

La respuesta de Claire murió en sus labios en el momento las palabras penetraron en su mente, dejando a su paso confusión. No conocía a esa mujer, aunque le resultara… tan familiar…

—¿Diez años? —se obligó a decir.

—¿Qué? —ladró la mujer, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Es porque no llevo el chaleco?

La mujer se parecía muchísimo a Annette Birkin —la misma estructura facial en los rasgos más generales, el mismo color de pelo y ojos…—, pero Claire también pudo vislumbrar cierto parecido con las fotos que había visto de William Birkin.

Era increíble lo que podía cambiar una niña de doce años en una década.

—¿Sherry? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¿Sherry Birkin?

—Sí —confirmó de manera escueta.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Sheva alternando la mirada entre una y otra.

—Yo… es la niña que conocí en Raccoon City. Escapamos juntas, nosotras… Dios mío, Sherry, ¿por qué?... ¿cómo es que…? ¡Pensé que te mandaron a vivir con tus familiares! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás…? —su voz se transformó en un sollozo—… ¿Estás trabajando para _Wesker_?

—Mi padre conocía a Wesker bastante bien, Claire. Eran amigos. Apuesto a que nunca lo supiste. Así que después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, era el único que me quedaba. Yo no tengo 'familiares'.

Esto no estaba pasando. _Esto NO estaba pasando. _Era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Sherry Birking _NO_ era una bioterrorista, por lo que eso era imposible.

—Pero… pero Sherry, ¡me tenías a mí! ¡Tenías a Leon! Nos preocupábamos por ti…

Sherry se detuvo e hizo un chasquido con la lengua. Su mirada se desvió de ellas hacia el hombre sentado en la silla. Mientras miraban su piel empezó a mecerse, como si algo estuviera pasando por debajo.

—Se está adaptando muy bien —dijo de manera apreciativa—. A estas alturas muchos ya habrían mutado.

Claire sacudió la cabeza, observando todo horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía ser la inocente niña que conoció en Raccoon City? ¿Cómo podía participar en algo así?

—Así que —decía Sheva aun habiendo retrocedido—… Kijuju es un gran campo de experimentos para Wesker, ¿no? Así podrá vender después el Urobóros a los terroristas, supongo —. Sherry se encogió de hombros. El hombre empezó a levantarse del asiento, sacudiéndose con violencia al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante.

—El Uróboros es un arma biológica, sí. Una muy efectiva, como estáis a punto de ver.

—¡Sherry! ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Estás haciendo daño a gente inocente!

—Ya te lo he dicho: vete a casa, Claire. No se te ha perdido nada aquí.

—¡Sé que Chris está aquí!

El hombre se detuvo de repente. Las sacudidas empezaron a volverse cada vez más intensas hasta que empezó a retorcerse de dolor. La sangre salía de la boca, los ojos y el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Has considerado acaso que a todos los involucrados les vendría mejor que te detuvieras? Que tu presencia aquí es… —se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que lo acabarás viendo por ti misma.

La piel del hombre empezó a retorcerse otra vez, pero esta vez no se detuvo, sino que una masa de serpenteantes tentáculos negros explotó de su interior, rasgando su piel y deslizándose por la boca. La masa siguió creciendo hasta que fue tan gigantesca que iba del suelo al techo.

—Lo siento, Claire —dijo Sherry en voz baja y siguió al pelirrojo fuera de la oficina.

RE-RE

Burnside se apoyó contra la pared, mirando con atención y escuchando los sonidos apagados de disparos y explosiones en la habitación contigua.

—¿Conociste a Claire? —preguntó viendo cómo entraba a la habitación—Nunca lo habías mencionado.

Sherry se congeló en el sitio y se giró hacia él.

—Hablas como si _tú_ la hubieras conocido.

—Pues claro que lo hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace diez años. Nos conocimos en una isla llamada Rockfort. Un lugar de vacaciones idílico, por cierto: grandes vistas, hermosas playas, un campo de prisioneros de Umbrella, un travesti sadista con doble personalidad, zombis…

—¿Umbrella encarceló a Claire?

—Asaltó el Cuartel General francés de la empresa buscando información de su hermano. Como habrás podido deducir, la cosa no fue muy bien. Así es como acabó en Rockfort. Entonces Wesker vino buscando a Alexia… joder. Es demasiado complicado. Resumiendo: todos se convirtieron en zombis y hubo muchas explosiones. Ahora, a cambio, dime: ¿conociste a Claire? Y no solo eso… ¿estuviste relacionada con el incidente en Raccoon City? ¿No pasó eso hace diez años? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veintitrés —Steve parpadeó.

—Entonces debías ser una jodida niñata.

—No… del todo. Yo… mi padre era un científico de Umbrella, al igual que mi madre. Me dijo que me ocultara en la Comisaría de Policía y es ahí donde conocí a Claire. Hubiera muerto de no ser por ella… —Steve alzó una ceja.

—Así que… según veo, ella salvó tu vida hace once años y ahora estás intentando matarla como muestra de tu gratitud.

La bofetada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo a lo largo de la pared, y cuando finalmente el ardor de la cara se le pasó lo suficiente como para que pudiera abrir los ojos, Birkin se veía más enfadada de lo que jamás la había visto.

—Y…yo… tú… —también era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras.

Con evidente violencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

RE-RE

Desde el balcón, Chris podía oír disparos, tanto de pistola como de escopeta, y los desgarradores llantos mortales de los Lickers. Todos los sonidos estaban amortiguados, aparentemente lejos de ellos, pero sabía que las agentes de la BSAA estaban sólo al otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que las separaba de ellos era un puente levadizo.

—Recuerda, Christopher —susurró Wesker en el oído mientras apretaba el agarre sobre su brazo—. Ella intentará arruinar _todo_ por lo que hemos trabajado. Intentará apartarte de mí.

La imagen de una vida sin Wesker hizo que se estremeciera.

—La mataría antes de permitir algo así —murmuró—. Nada se interpondrá en tu camino, Wesker. Te lo prometo.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso rudo y violento y las puertas frente ellos se abrieron de golpe.


	16. Otro momento pacífico y drogado

**Nota de la traductora: **No me atrevo ni a mirar lo que he tardado en actualizar. He estado tan liada en la universidad que iba traduciendo una página cada bastante tiempo, y siempre entre clase y clase, y luego he tenido que buscar otro hueco para hacer la revisión... En fin, un caos. Aun así, espero que os guste. Ha sido una lástima que ocurriera esto, porque la verdad es que este es posiblemente el **_mejor capítulo de todo el fic._ **

**Capítulo 16. Otro momento pacífico y drogado**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

De vez en cuando sucedían cosas que lo cambiaban todo. Todo el mundo lo experimentaba al menos una vez en la vida. El nacimiento de un bebé, la muerte de un amigo, el matrimonio, el divorcio, una enfermedad… ninguna persona era estática por naturaleza. Nadie podía tener una vida totalmente inalterable.

Claire Redfield lo sabía tan bien como cualquiera, teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado. Nada permanecía igual, no había nada constante, ni siquiera la muerte; la normalidad era una farsa y al final todo su mundo era algo frágil listo para ser destruido en un instante.

Debería haberlo visto venir.

Debería, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Sherry! ¡Sherry, détente! ¡Alto!

Sherry hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Sus hombros, cubiertos por un traje de cuero, se tensaron y sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Estaba en medio de una habitación grande y oscura, frente a unas escaleras dobles de piedra que llevaban a un sombrío balcón.

—Supongo —empezó mientras se giraba de manera que sólo se le viera de perfil—… que debo felicitarte de nuevo Claire. Eres tan… determinada… como te recuerdo.

—Pon tus —La voz le tembló—…pon tus manos arriba, Sherry. Estás…

—Estás arrestada —interrumpió Sheva con mucha más firmeza—. No hagas esto más difícil.

Sherry las miró durante un largo y elocuente instante con una expresión de arrogante desprecio tan idéntica a la de Wesker que Claire sintió ganas de llorar. Entonces, la joven empezó a reír. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una enorme carcajada, de esas que provocan que los hombros se sacudan.

—Oh, Claire, sigues siendo igual de _divertida_ que entonces, siempre tanteando a ciegas en busca de algo de lo que ni siquiera estás segura. ¿De verdad es a _Chris_ a quien buscas? ¿O es algo más? ¿Quizás una especie de aprobación que sólo él te puede proporcionar? No puedes seguir adelante si tu hermano no te quiere, ¿no es eso?

Claire sabía que Sherry se estaba burlando de ella, que sus palabras pretendían insultarla, pero era tal su sentimiento de culpabilidad que no podía enfadarse.

_Dios mío, Sherry, ¿cómo he podido permitir que te sucediera esto?_

La risa de Sherry se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron sus intentos de recuperar el aire.

—Bueno —empezó por fin, mirando por encima del hombro—. Enhorabuena, Claire. Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando. Finalmente vas a ver a Chris, a verle _de__verdad_, como nunca antes lo habías visto, pero me temo que no puede validar a nadie que no sea… bueno…

Sherry dio un paso atrás y antes de que Claire pudiera reaccionar, una figura oscura saltó del borde del balcón hacia ellas, y le agarró la muñeca con tanta fuerza que la obligó a soltar la pistola.

Sheva saltó hacia él y Claire le golpeó con su puño libre, y todo se convirtió en una ráfaga de movimientos, patadas, puñetazos, bloqueos y esquives, junto con el dolor que proporcionaba cada golpe recibido.

Era el Hombre de la Capa. Lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, la primera de éstas cuando llegó a la isla y se enfrentaron a Irving. El hombre había aparecido entre una bomba de humo para rescatarle. Era alto y musculoso, pero era lo único que podía decir de él: llevaba una larga capa negra con una capucha que siempre le cubría la frente y hacía que efectivamente su rostro se mantuviera oculto.

Durante la experiencia se había preguntado varias veces quién era, pero ahora podía concluir con certeza que se trataba de un lacayo de Wesker, obviamente entrenado de manera excepcional.

Se agachó para esquivar a duras penas la mano grande y enguantada que iba hacia su cabeza. Golpeó el suelo y dio una voltereta a un lado. Cogió la pistola y se giró en un movimiento rápido. Apretó el gatillo sin detenerse a apuntar como es debido y la bala falló su objetivo por varios centímetros. En vez de darle en la cabeza, pasó casi rozando el lado de la capa y, sin causarle ningún daño, se incrustó en una de las escaleras.

Sin embargo, el hombre se alejó de ellas de un salto y se quedó cerca del borde de las escaleras para ajustarse la capucha.

—¡Sherry! —gritó Claire, desviando su mirada del hombre a la mujer, quien subía rápidamente por las escaleras—. ¡Dime dónde está Chris! ¡Por favor!

—¿Suplicando por él ahora, Redfield? Parece que te has vuelto más patética de lo que te recordaba.

Había momentos en la vida que Claire nunca olvidaría porque las emociones que experimentaba en éstos lo hacían imposible. Desviar la mirada de Sherry y ver a Albert Wesker al inicio de las escaleras bajando los escalones lentamente era uno de esos momentos.

No había cambiado mucho desde lo de la Antártida. Incluso su ropa se parecía a las que llevó en ese momento. Era el mismo Wesker que había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas en los últimos tres años, el mismo Wesker por el que ella siempre pensaba en disparar, apuñalar, estrangular, aporrear, matar, matar, matar…

Pero la rabia, el odio y los instintos asesinos eran atenuados por algo más: dolor. Ver al hombre que era el causante de todo le hacía lamentar todo lo que había perdido, los restos ruinosos de una vida que ya no tenía.

Quería preguntarle _por__qué_.

_¿Por qué no podía haber dejado a Chris en paz? ¿Por qué le había arruinado tantas cosas?_

—Wesker —espetó, y su nombre le supo a cenizas en la lengua—. Así que estás aquí.

—¿_Éste_ es Wesker?—preguntó Sheva, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

—Ah, Redfield… ahora es "Agente", ¿no? ¿Cuántos años hace desde la última vez que tuve soportar tus pesquisas sobre tu hermano? ¿Diez? ¿Once? Ah, sí. La Instalación de Umbrella de la familia Ashford en la Antártida, diciembre de 1998. Y ahora volvemos a reunirnos…

—¡Chris! —exclamó—. ¡Sé que le tienes, ¿dónde está?

—Así que hoy estamos algo lentos para pillar las respuestas, ¿eh?

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermano? —gritó. La poca paciencia que podía haber tenido se desvaneció al ver la sonrisita condescendiente en su rostro. Wesker chasqueó la lengua, sacudió la cabeza y descendió el último escalón.

—Cuánta ira. Y yo que pensaba que después de tanto tiempo estarías feliz de _vernos_.

Había algo malo en el modo en el que había dicho esa frase. Una parte de ella, la que no estaba cegada por la rabia, lo sabía e intentaba averiguarlo. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que algo fallaba en el sutil énfasis que había hecho en "vernos".

Vernos.

Wesker y… ¿Sherry?

Vernos.

Vernos.

Feliz de vernos.

Vernos.

Wesker dio un paso hacia el Hombre de la Capa, su sonrisita transformándose en una horrible mueca.

Vernos.

Vernos.

No.

Vernos.

_No_.

Vernos.

En un movimiento rápido, enfermizamente rápido, Wesker cogió y bajó la capucha.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_, ¡_**NO**_!

Ahí estaba Chris mirándola fijamente.

RE-RE

Fue como si hubieran absorbido todo el aire de la habitación, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no existiera nada, excepto Chris y la horrible comprensión que intentaba penetrar en su cabeza.

Chris estaba exactamente igual que en las dos imágenes que había visto de él. Su cabello estaba rubio, muy rubio, casi blanco. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, incluso más pálida que la de Wesker, y sus ojos ya no eran del color azul oscuro que fueron una vez: ahora eran plateados, casi incoloros, y la miraban con muchísima frialdad.

Lo mismo pasaba con la expresión en su rostro: era algo que no le había visto nunca, aun cuando miró a Wesker. Se mostraba frío e indiferente, incluso cruel, pero de una manera casi inapreciable, como si lo estuviera ocultando todo bajo una máscara.

—¿C…Chris? —tartamudeó. Sentía como si el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta la asfixiara—. ¿Chris? Soy… soy yo, Claire.

Chris la miró sin parpadear.

—¡Chris! —intentó de nuevo—. Soy yo, soy tu hermana pequeña. ¿No me rec…?

—Sé quien eres, Claire —dijo finalmente. Después, retrocedió a un lado y se acercó a Wesker, quien envolvió su brazo, un poco más arriba del codo, con los dedos.

Wesker.

_El Hombre de la Capa es un lacayo de Wesker._

_El Hombre de la Capa es Chris._

_El Hombre de la Capa trabaja para Wesker_

_EL Hombre de la Capa es Chris. Chris nunca trabajaría para Wesker._

_Irving trabajaba para Wesker. El Hombre de la Capa ayudó a Irving. El Hombre de la Capa es Chris. El Hombre de la Capa trabaja para Wesker. Chris trabaja para Wesker. _

—¡¿Qué… le has… _hecho_? —exclamó. Sacó la pistola y apuntó con ella a la cara de Wesker. Éste la miró imperturbable.

—Han pasado tres años, Redfield. Quizás te llevaría menos tiempo preguntarme qué _no_ le he hecho.

Olvidando la pistola, Claire se lanzó a por él.

RE-RE

_Siete minutos. Siete minutos es todo lo que tengo para jugar contigo. _

Claire corría como loca, completamente a ciegas, inconsciente de dónde iba o de dónde venía. El vestíbulo tras la puerta por la que la había empujado Wesker de una patada conducía a otro, y a otro más, cada uno de ellos idéntico al otro, retorcidos y en los que era fácil perderse.

Pero tenía que correr. Es lo que le había dicho apresuradamente a Sheva en la habitación de las escaleras.

…_No podemos luchar contra él, no podemos dispararle porque esquivará las balas, tenemos que correr, no dispares a Chris, por favor, no dispares a Chris…_

Huir, huir, huir, huir, huir de todo, de Wesker, Sherry, Sheva y Chris, huir de la verdad, de la comprensión, de la pena, la culpabilidad y la furia. Sólo tenía que correr y todo estaría bien…

Giró una esquina y se chocó contra algo alto y duro cubierto de cuero. Le esquivó mientras Chris se reía, le apuntaba con la pistola y no le daba de milagro por haberse agachado a tiempo.

—No lo hagas, no lo hagas, Chris, por favor…

—Cállate, Claire —espetó. Intentó atraparla, pero ella le esquivó y rodó a un lado. Se alejó arrastrándose con los codos hasta que pudiera levantarse y empezar a correr de nuevo.

Nunca había sido buena en la lucha en espacios cerrados y estrechos, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo mejor aunque estuvieran de nuevo en una habitación abierta.

¿Cómo te enfrentas a tu propio hermano?

—Le has estado causando muchos problemas a Wesker, pequeña furcia —continuó Chris, acechándola a una lentitud engañosa.

—¡Chris! ¡Soy yo, Claire! ¡Libérate de ello! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que te ha puesto Wesker, tú eres más fuerte!

—Hemos esperado tres años a que murieras, pero _no_ lo hacías. Pero no pasa nada. Donde todo lo demás ha fallado… yo triunfaré, y Wesker me amará aún más por eso.

_¿Amarle?_

Pero no tenía tiempo para meditarlo con profundidad. Giró la siguiente esquina, pasó frente a un sarcófago de piedra y continuó vagando hacia otra puerta.

—Y entonces —anunció Chris. Su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y perturbada, como la de uno de los hermanos Ashford—… Wesker podrá de una vez por todas gobernar en el perfecto Nuevo Mundo, una gloriosa y avanzada utopía en la que reinará como un Dios, ¡donde los humanos inútiles como tú dejarán de existir…!

Así que en _eso_ consistía el plan del Juicio Final del Uróboros. Le pegaba _tan_ bien a un psicópata narcisista como Wesker…

—¡Eso son palabras de Wesker, no tuyas! ¡Es una locura! ¡Es lo que Wesker quiere, no lo que _tú_ quieres!

—Yo quiero lo que Wesker quiere —contestó.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Te conozco, estarías horrorizado por esto! Tú odias a Wesker, tú… —y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Chris la había alcanzado, la agarró de la garganta con la mano y la golpeó con violencia contra la pared.

—Yo… no… odio… a… Wesker —dijo, remarcando cada palabra con una sacudida—. Y no intentes actuar como si me conocieras tan bien, Redfield, ¡sólo me estás mintiendo! Wesker me dice la verdad, Wesker es…

—¡Apártate de ella!

Sonó un disparo y Chris siseó de dolor, dejando caer a Claire y cubriendo su brazo con la mano. Se deslizó hasta el suelo boqueando en busca de aire, pero Sheva fue hacia ella, la levantó y la sacó de la habitación.

Claire nunca había pensado en lo largos que podían ser siete minutos.

RE-RE

—Se os ha acabado el tiempo. Debo admitir, Redfield, que estoy decepcionado. ¿Nos encontramos por fin cara a cara y todo lo que haces es correr de un lado a otro? Qué patético.

Lo cierto es que Wesker tenía mejores expectativas de la chica. Parecía que le _detestaba_ muchísimo, pero no le había disparado ni una sola vez. En vez de eso había decidido recurrir al sigilo para que pasara el tiempo.

Un final decepcionante para lo que podría haber sido una pelea interesante, pero para mantener en línea su plan no podía desperdiciar más tiempo. Chris lo había hecho tan bien como había esperado de él, y no tenía ninguna duda de que llegado el momento acabaría con ellas al instante.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, se plantó en la parte más alta del balcón, frente a las puertas del ascensor, y empezó a pulsar botones en el teclado numérico que había cerca de éstas.

—¡No podemos dejar que escape!

Dos tipos diferentes de pasos apresurados le hicieron girarse y ver cómo Redfield y Alomar subían los escalones tras él con las pistolas en mano. Arqueó una ceja.

—Ah, por fin salimos a la luz, pero ¿qué pretendéis hacer, exactamente? ¿_Arrestarme_?

Chris se unió al grupo un segundo después. Golpeó las piernas de Redfield desde abajo y le dio un codazo en el estómago a Alomar. Sus pistolas no tardaron en caer inocuas al suelo con un sonido metálico. Agarró el brazo de Redfield y lo presionó contra su espalda, obligándola a caer al suelo.

—¡Chis! —suplicó, y Wesker hizo una leve mueca. ¿Es que era lo único que sabía decir?— ¡No eres tú! ¡Dios mío, este no eres tú! ¡Chris Redfield! ¡Tienes que recordarme, por favor!

Wesker estaba totalmente convencido de que le iba a romper el cuello en cualquier momento, pues Redfield lo alcanzaría y se lo retorcería con un golpe seco y preciso que se oiría con el eco a través de la habitación.

Pero no lo hizo.

Chris más bien parecía congelado en su sitio. Las manos todavía tenían agarrado el brazo de Claire y presionaba su espalda con el pie, pero la miraba con expresión distante.

Wesker ya había visto una variación de esa expresión: se remontaba a cuando ambos trabajaban en los S.T.A.R.S. y Chris insistía en hablar de su "querida" hermanita universitaria.

De repente, Wesker decidió que no había tanta prisa con el Uróboros. Unos pocos minutos no marcarían una gran diferencia.

—¡Chris! —gritó señalando a Alomar—. Ve a por ella. _Yo_ me encargaré de Redfield.

RE-RE

Ya estaba corriendo otra vez. No sabía adónde iba o de dónde venía, pero ahora sabía que huía de algo peor que una simple comprensión: huía de Wesker, quien ya se había dejado de jueguecitos. Sus pisadas eran rápidas y ligeras, demasiado cercanas a ellas, puede que a sólo un vestíbulo de distancia.

Wesker murmuraba algo para sí mismo con severidad, siseando palabras por lo bajo. Aunque había entendido con bastante claridad la palabra "mío" una o dos veces, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no creía que fuera un reflejo muy agradable de su salud mental.

Si la encontraba, la iba a matar. No iba a dudar antes de apuntarle con la pistola a la cabeza y apretar el gatillo, o ir hacia ella y partirle el cuello.

Claire no quería morir.

Intentando recuperar la respiración lo más silenciosamente posible, giró otra esquina, pero en el momento escuchó los sonidos de gritos y disparos supo que había ido en la dirección equivocada.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había dado todo un rodeo por la segunda planta y ahora miraba por la barandilla hacia abajo, donde Chris y Sheva estaban escondidos tras unos pilares y se disparaban el uno al otro.

Si bien no le provocaría la muerte, el salto desde donde estaba era demasiado alto e ir por las escaleras era un suicido: Wesker estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verla antes de que se pudiera esconder, o Chris podría… podría…

Se giró, se metió de nuevo en la habitación de la que venía y buscó con desesperación un sitio donde esconderse. Finalmente encontró una pared medio derrumbada tras la que se escondió. Sabía que no engañaría a nadie por mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que pasara por su lado.

Lentamente, el ruido de los pasos fue aumentando. Contuvo la respiración, apretó los puños y se asomó por un pequeño hueco en la piedra mientras Wesker pasaba hacia el balcón sin mirar en su dirección.

—¿Sabes, Redfield? —empezó de repente, mirando de un lado a lado—. No le estás haciendo ningún favor a Christopher con esto. Cuando empiece mi Nuevo Mundo, será un dios; pero tú… tú intentas arrastrarle hacia la escoria de esta inmunda humanidad para que pueda estar contigo. Qué egoísta eres.

Claire no cesó en su intento de no respirar mientras esperaba una oportunidad para huir. Wesker permaneció en silencio unos segundos y entonces añadió:

—Estos tres años con él a mi lado han sido muy satisfactorios. Grita de una manera muy atractiva cuando me lo follo.

Las palabras golpearon a Claire de una manera casi física. Las implicaciones que conllevaban penetraban en su mente y evocaban millones de imágenes enfermas que no quería ver. Antes de ser si quiera consciente de lo que hacía, salió de su escondite y saltó hacia Wesker para atacarle. Apretó las manos en su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, Wesker contraatacó. Cogió su brazo libre y la golpeó en el estómago. Claire tropezó y cayó; a pesar de la paliza, intentó asirse a algo con manos y piernas para detener la caída. Por supuesto, no funcionó, así que se estampó contra el suelo de piedra, lo que provocó que un inmenso dolor le sobreviniera en la cabeza, la espalda y las piernas. Un grito estrangulado salió de su garganta.

—Creía que el entrenamiento básico dicta que _nunca_ se ha de responder a las provocaciones, Redfield —dijo Wesker con una risa macabra. Lo podía ver de pie frente a ella, mirándola sin expresión alguna a través de sus gafas de sol.

De repente, le pareció que todo era lejano, muy lejano, incluso la pistola que ahora apuntaba a su cabeza. Pero otra parte de ella aún era consciente de que si él apretaba el gatillo, moriría.

Y esa misma parte era la que quería seguir con vida.

—Chris —murmuró con voz ronca y débil—. Por favor, Chris, por favor… ayúdame…

RE-RE

Para Chris Redfield la vida empezó con una inyección.

Antes de la inyección, antes de que la aguja atravesara su piel y el líquido verde azulado penetrara en sus venas, no había nada salvo bruma, fragmentos rotos de algo que tal vez fuera memoria, de gente que puede que hubiese conocido y lugares en los que quizás había estado.

Pero su vida, su verdadera vida, empezó con una aguja, un líquido y una inyección. Wesker estaba ahí en esa verdadera vida y fue el que suministró las inyecciones. Al principio eran abundantes, pero con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo cada vez más hasta que sólo recibía una muy de vez en cuando, normalmente después de un sueño intenso.

¿Con qué soñaba Chris Redfield?

Soñaba con mansiones, con bosques y Jill Valentine, con hielo y una mujer vestida de lila que se reía histérica en una escalera, con un grupo conocido como BSAA, con una lucha, una ventana y una caída; una larga e interminable caída.

Chris soñaba con todas esas cosas, pero ahora las estaba empezando a recordar.

Recordó las palabras _Servicio__de__Rescate__y__de__Estrategias__Especiales_ y _Raccoon__City_. Recordó el bosque, los cadáveres y los perros, los horribles perros demoníacos, y los gritos sangrientos de Joseph Frost mientras le devoraban vivo.

Recordó la huída del jodido cobarde de Brad, y recordó la mansión; oh, vaya si recordaba la mansión…

_ —Así que… ¿todo ha sido mentira? —preguntó. La voz le tembló al bajar la mirada hacia el cañón de la pistola de Wesker—. Desde la primera vez que te vi, absolutamente todo. Ni siquiera te conozco de verdad. _

_Wesker sonrió con una de esas sonrisas serenas que a Chris le gustaban, que había amado una vez. _

_ —No ha cambiado nada, Chris. Sólo eras… inconsciente de mi verdadera profesión. Aún me conoces… quizás mejor que cualquier otro. _

_ —¿Que nada ha cambiado? —repitió. La incredulidad, el disgusto, el horror y el dolor ardían en su interior—. ¿Qué nada ha cambiado? ¡Les has **matado** a todos! ¡Les has conducido a esta mansión para que murieran, todo por trabajo! ¡Los has matado a todos!_

_ —Pero a ti no te he matado. _

_ —¿Qué?_

_ —No te he matado, Chris. Cuando disparé a Enrico, podría haberte disparado a ti también, pero no lo hice. Podría haberte abandonado para que te enfrentaras a Lisa por tu cuenta, pero no lo hice. No te he matado, Chris. Ni siquiera lo he intentado._

_ —Pero sigues siendo un asesino, Wesker —dijo con suavidad—. Sólo porque no me hayas disparado no cambia el hecho de que disparaste a Enrico. No cambia el hecho de que has matado a mucha gente sólo para recabar información. _

_La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Wesker al instante y sus labios se retorcieron en una horrible mueca. _

_ —Oye, Chris, ¿estás en…? —la frase de Rebecca terminó en el momento Wesker le disparó sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección. Cayó en el umbral de la puerta por la que estaba entrando._

_ —¡Rebecca! —gritó Chris. Intentó levantarse, pero Wesker le cogió de la cintura y tiró de él hacia arriba y a un lado, de manera que quedó junto a una de las incubadoras. _

_ —Una parte de mí sabía que no lo entenderías —siseó. Aumentó la fuerza de su agarre hasta que empezó a doler—. Supongo que era pedirte demasiado. Pero algún día, Chris… algún día… quizás lo hagas… _

Chris recordó la mansión, el laboratorio y el Tyrant, y recordó cómo murió Raccoon City en una bella a la par que horripilante luz roja y naranja. Recordó a Jill (Jill, Jill, Jill, su mejor amiga, Jill) hablándole sobre el Némesis y a Leon, ese bastardo de Leon, hablando de su hermana.

_Dios mío, Claire estaba en Raccoon City. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué me buscaba? Debería haberla llamado, debería haberlo hecho, ¿por qué la he metido donde está ahora?..._

Recordó a Alexia Ashford, la demente y bella Alexia riéndose de Wesker cuando éste pidió una muestra del Virus T-Verónica, y la tormenta que siguió. Recordó a Claire llorando sobre Steve, muerto, un fallecido Steve Burnside que ahora no lo estaba tanto, y Wesker, muerto, un fallecido Wesker que ahora tampoco lo estaba tanto…

_¡Ya no soy humano! ¡Mira todo el poder que he conseguido!_

Y Chris recordó otra mansión. Recordó el cadáver de Ozwell Spencer tirado en el suelo frente a los pies de Wesker, y la lucha, la pelea…

_No, a Jill no, no puede matar a Jill, a ella no. Debería ser yo…_

La caída que finalmente terminó y el dolor que le siguió, Wesker mirándole, primero con la oscuridad rodeándole y después algo blanco, una luz blanca y brillante, susurrándole en el oído que iba a sobrevivir, que sólo hacían falta unas pocas operaciones más…

Recordó haberse despertado y que Wesker estuviera ahí, el horrible sentimiento que había crecido con lentitud de que no había escapatoria posible, que Wesker nunca le iba a dejar marchar. Recordó la primera (y segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta) vez que Wesker tuvo sexo con él después de despertarse y no, no, no, no, _no__quiero,__no__de__ti,__no__más__por__favor,__deja__que__pare,__quiero__morir,__ojalá__me__muriera__…_

"Ojalá hubiera muerto" se convirtió en su mantra, incluso cuando se aferró a los recuerdos de su vida, los recuerdos de Claire, de su maravillosa, increíble y preciosa hermana pequeña.

Claire.

Pero entonces Wesker le volvió a inyectar algo y su vida comenzó. Olvidó todo, incluso a Claire, a Jill, a Barry, a Rebecca, a todos sus amigos y familia.

Wesker ocupó su lugar.

Su sencillez era patética, patética porque incluso después de todo eso, Chris aún _quería_a Wesker, aún lo _amaba_, aún quería _complacerle_ y estar con él, incluso si tenía que convivir con el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

Había matado por Wesker.

Había cometido _asesinato__en__masa_ por Wesker.

Y por mucho que lo intentara, no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba a Wesker levantar la pistola, apuntar a la frente de Claire, y que su dedo se moviera hacia el gatillo, una parte de él que había estado muerta durante mucho tiempo decidió que _sí_ le importaba.

_Vio cómo sus padres caían juntos al suelo. Chris sostuvo la mano lisiada de Claire, intentando con ello contener sus propias emociones mientras ella lloraba._

_Ahora estaban solos, a excepción de aquella tía con la que los mandaron a vivir durante unos días. Nunca antes la habían conocido, pero de buenas a primeras ella pasó a ser su guardiana. _

_Estaban solos. Casi dos metros de tierra les separaban de las únicas personas por las que alguna vez se habían preocupado._

_ —Nunca te abandonaré, Claire —le susurró al oído. Ésta le miró con ojos llorosos._

_ —¿Lo prometes?_

_ —Lo prometo. Siempre estaré para ti. _

_Pero no lo había cumplido. _

—Claire… —murmuró.

—Chris… por favor, Chris, por favor, ayúdame…

El dedo de Wesker empezó a apretar el gatillo.

RE-RE

Dolor.

De una manera tan repentina como inexplicable, Wesker sintió dolor. Su mano ya no sujetaba la pistola, sino que ésta parecía haberse liberado de su agarre cuando una bala atravesó la palma de su mano.

Por un momento se sintió confundido, pero entonces, cuando Redfield empezó a intentar ponerse en pie, giró la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda.

Chris estaba ahí, mirando a su propia pistola mientras la dejaba caer.

—Sólo quería que parara —murmuró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se inclinó hacia las rodillas—. Que todo parara…

—Chris… —empezó a decir Claire, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Corre, Claire. Tienes que correr. Métete en el ascensor.

—No, Chris, no puedo dejarte…

—¡He dicho que corras! —ladró. Volvió a coger la pistola y disparó en su dirección. Ésta y Alomar se colaron por las puertas abiertas del ascensor y él disparó al panel de control de la pared y las cerró.

Entonces, el silencio inundó la habitación. Lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones.

—Lo siento, Wesker —dijo Chris finalmente. Con una lentitud extrema, Wesker se quitó las gafas de sol.

—No, Christopher, no lo sientes. Pero… lo harás.


	17. Toda mi existencia hundida

**Capítulo 17. Toda mi existencia hundida**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Wesker siempre había estado obsesionado con Chris. Claire lo sabía, pero nunca le había dado muchas vueltas, nunca se había llegado a preguntar el porqué.

_Fue en la mansión_, había asumido vagamente, _algo tuvo que pasar la noche en la que el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S. murió. O quizás simplemente a Wesker le desagradaba Chris, a pesar de haber trabajado juntos en el RPD. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como él necesitaba una razón para hacer lo que hizo?_

Wesker despreciaba a Chris, había querido matarle. Estaba obsesionado con su hermano. Así era él: no tenía por qué haber una razón o una explicación.

Pero ahora la había. Una horrible, enferma y retorcida explicación que hacía que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta, y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía ignorarlo o negarlo.

Wesker no estaba obsesionado con Chris como un enemigo lo estaría con su enemigo.

Estaba obsesionado con Chris como un amante. Sexualmente.

Esa era la razón, siempre lo había sido, y ella había sido demasiado ciega como para verlo. Nunca había abierto los ojos lo suficiente para registrar y entender del todo la manera en la que actuó en la Antártida.

En ese entonces, su forma de ver el sexo y el romance era todavía la típica de una adolescente; no había sido capaz de captar la cadencia lasciva en la voz de Wesker o las insinuaciones bajo algunas cosas que decía.

Pero ahora… ahora lo todo veía claro, hasta la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

Se había estado preguntando cómo pudo sobrevivir Chris a la caída.

_Si no ha muerto, ¿cómo sobrevivió?_

Ahora ya sabía la respuesta, y mientras pensaba en todas sus implicaciones, en lo que le había sucedido a su hermano en los últimos tres años, no pudo contener la bilis.

Sintiendo que el mundo que la rodeaba le daba vueltas, colapsó a un lado del ascensor y vomitó.

—Claire —exclamó Sheva con desesperación—. Claire, ¿te has roto algo? ¿Te han dado en la cabeza? Fue una caída muy grande la del balcón. ¿Estás bien?

Sintió cómo los dedos de su amiga retiraban con cariño su cabello y se lo ponía tras los hombros.

—No… n…no estoy bien —espetó con voz temblorosa—. C…C…Chris… Dios mío… esto no… ¿c…cómo puede haber pasado…?

—No lo sé —dijo con suavidad—. Le ha tenido que hacer algo; lavarle el cerebro, drogarle o algo así. Pero al final te salvó. Sea lo que sea lo que le hizo Wesker, se ha ido. Aún te quiere.

—Pero Wesker aún le tiene —gruñó. Se apartó y casi cayó contra el panel de botones del ascensor. Aún mareada, pulsó como pudo el botón de "arriba", pero el ascensor no se movió—. ¡¿Por qué no funciona? —gritó mientras lo golpeaba con violencia—. Tenemos…tenemos que volver atrás y…

Sheva extendió la mano y la cogió con fuerza de la cintura.

—No podemos volver atrás.

—¡_Tenemos_ que hacerlo!

—No podemos.

—¡Le va a matar!

—Claire —suspiró Sheva. La miró con auténtica pena—. Sé que esto duele, y lo siento. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ya por Chris. Este ascensor sólo es de subida, y ni siquiera funciona.

—¡Entonces tiene que haber otro camino! ¡U…una escalera, o algo!

—No tenemos tiempo para buscar uno. Tenemos que detener el Uróboros. Has escuchado tan bien como yo lo que Wesker planea hacer con él.

—¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Va a _matar_ a mi hermano!

—Y a todo habitante de la Tierra, Claire —dijo pronunciando cada palabra con claridad—. A todos. A cada hombre, cada mujer, cada _niño_… va a matarlos a todos si no le detenemos.

Claire la miró con ojos llorosos y sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Es lo que Chris querría que hiciéramos —dijo. Le liberó la cintura lentamente.

Claire pensó en todas las personas que conocía. Pensó en Leon, en Rebecca y Billy y en el bebé que iban a tener en dos meses. En Barry y su familia. En Jill y Carlos preparándose para su boda de dentro de una semana, y en el pequeño Rani Chawla en la India. Pensó incluso en todos sus compañeros de trabajo y en sus vecinos, en la gente con la que se había cruzado en la calle o con la que había hablado brevemente en las tiendas, una simple charla educada mientras miraba cosas.

Tanta gente y, en cierta manera, tan bella. Y Wesker iba a eliminarlos a todos.

Chris no lo querría.

—No… No estoy tan herida —dijo. Se levantó con dificultad. Le temblaban las rodillas y le dolía todo, pero se había sentido mucho peor otras veces. Fue mucho más doloroso cuando Wesker le pegó una patada en la cara en Rockfort Island.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes andar por ti misma?

—Sí… —Claire le hizo una demostración saliendo de las puertas abiertas del ascensor y entrando en la plataforma contigua, donde se quedó contemplando la nave más grande que nunca jamás había visto en su vida. Era una mole tan enorme que bloqueaba la mayor parte de los rayos de sol del horizonte.

—¿Es algún tipo de petrolero? —preguntó Sheva.

—Con una Sherry Birkin subiéndose en él —soltó Claire de repente al ver a la mujer desaparecer con velocidad de la rampa de carga que llevaba al interior.

Sheva sacó la metralleta de la espalda y enfundó su pistola.

—Yo digo que la sigamos.

RE-RE

—¿Me estás diciendo que fui fabricado? —preguntó una vez.

Spencer no lo negó.

_¿Me estás diciendo que nunca he sido humano?_ —quiso preguntar—._ ¿Que no fue elección mía convertirme en lo que soy?¿Que siempre he sido un monstruo, aun antes de saber el significado de esa palabra?_

_¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera soy una persona?_

Pero no llegó a preguntarlo y Spencer empezó a hablar de la divinidad y de lo cerca que había estado en obtenerla.

_¿Puede un dios ser fabricado?_

Entonces Wesker le mató porque Spencer era demasiado desagradable como para seguir con vida.

_¿Me estás diciendo que fui fabricado? ¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, Spencer? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?_

Desgraciadamente, un cadáver no podía responder preguntas.

Sin embargo, Chris Redfield sí podía.

Chris era un ser humano. Era una persona, un ser individual, una mezcla de características genéticas y orgánicas con cerebro, conciencia y quizás incluso un alma.

Era desagradable, mucho, pero por otra parte era… espléndido.

Chris era _real_, real de una manera que Wesker nunca lo había sido ni nunca lo será. Y aunque Wesker le había odiado por eso, también lo amó por el mismo motivo.

Le preocupaba a Chris como _persona_. Chris le veía no como una cosa, un monstruo o un títere, sino como algo real, un amante, alguien por el que sentía algo y por quien se preocupaba.

Chris se las apañó para responder todas sus preguntas, aun sin habérselas planteado. Se podría decir que siempre lo había hecho, incluso antes de esa noche tres años atrás.

Y era por ese motivo por el que nunca le iba a dejar ir. Mataría a cualquiera, a todos, antes de dejarle marchar. Rompería la bonita cabecita de Redfield con sus propias manos y se la daría de comer a Alomar hasta que ésta se ahogara con su propio vómito.

Wesker soltó una risa macabra ante el pensamiento, una risa casi histérica, e hizo clic en los controles de las cámaras de video repartidas por todo el petrolero hasta que encontró una que le mostraba a las dos putas hablando entre ellas.

_ —Tu hermano y tú debéis de haberle hecho algo para haberle cabreado así._

_ —Yo… creo que va más allá de un simple cabreo…_

Iban progresando, pues descendían cada vez más y más hacia la cubierta inferior.

Se lanzó con fuerza contra la terminal frente a él y casi perdió el equilibro cuando las manos, cubiertas de sangre, le resbalaron. Miró hacia el monitor que mostraba cómo empezaban a salir las cabezas nucleares del Uróboros.

Aún no estaba completo. Necesitaba más tiempo.

Miró de monitor en monitor tamborileando lentamente con los dedos en la superficie metálica de la terminal, intentando encontrar algo que sirviera de distracción.

Y vio a Excella Gionne tumbada en el ala médica.

RE-RE

Los virus como el G o el T-Verónica eran bastante inestables.

Daba igual con qué cuidado los introdujeras en el cuerpo, la precisión con la que se calculara la dosis o lo bien preparada que estuviera la estructura genética del sujeto en cuestión para adaptarse al virus: siempre acababa ganándoles la partida e, inevitablemente, el huésped mutaba y perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio.

No obstante, tal y como había hecho con muchas otras leyes de la naturaleza, Wesker encontró la manera de evitarlo.

Steve no sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado desarrollar lo que fuera que hubiera en las dosis que se inyectaba regularmente, de la misma manera que no sabía qué es lo que hacía para evitar mutar. Steve suponía que debería haber mostrado más interés en el asunto, ya que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que él mismo necesitara su inyección diaria, pero lo único que le había llamado verdaderamente la atención era que cuando se introducía demasiado en un sistema, tenía efectos secundarios.

Muchos efectos secundarios, como una sobredosis de droga o de algún medicamento.

Hacía que Wesker fuera casi débil durante un periodo limitado de tiempo. Y aunque Steve en realidad no tenía ningún tipo de rencilla contra éste, decidió que le echaría una mano a Claire, por los viejos tiempos. O quizás eliminaría esa mirada distante y trastornada del rostro de Birkin.

No era como si fuera a _matar_ a Wesker, pero bien que podría _salvar_ a Claire.

Por supuesto, eso siempre que ella tuviera la oportunidad de inyectárselo. Había un fallo en su plan en el que en realidad no había pensado mucho, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Alto! ¡Detente y tira eso! ¡Pon las manos en la cabeza y gírate, con cuidado!

Burnside lo tiró, oyó cómo el maletín con las jeringuillas chocaba contra el suelo y salió corriendo.

RE-RE

El puto doctor le había dado _un_ antibiótico.

_Un puto antibiótico._

Ni siquiera calmaba el dolor de su cuero cabelludo, no digamos ya la agonía que le sajaba todo el cuerpo.

Le había informado de ello casi a gritos, pero él se limitó a murmurar algo en un idioma diferente del inglés o el swahili y se fue mientras repiqueteaba el bolígrafo contra la tablilla con sujetapapeles que llevaba.

Si no fuera consciente de que todo iba a acabar en unas pocas horas, habría llamado y lo habría hecho arrastrar fuera de uno de los laboratorios en los que seguramente estaría. Aunque, claro está, tampoco es como si ella pudiera realizar llamada alguna.

_Sus malditos dedos estaban rotos._ Todos.

Sus bellos y delgados dedos ahora estaban doblados y destrozados, horrorosos.

Pero aun así, eran toda una belleza en comparación con su rostro, lo que hacía que una rabia abrasadora y afilada hirviera dentro de ella y la recorriera de punta a punta. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ Redfield a hacerle esto? ¿Cómo se había _atrevido_, cuando lo que ella había intentado hacer era abrirle los ojos a Albert para que se percatara del lugar que ella debería tener en el Nuevo Mundo?

Sólo era capaz de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que el dolor no iba a continuar por mucho tiempo. En el momento el Uróboros detonara, emergería con él y se convertiría finalmente en una diosa, en un ser perfecto, realzado y magnífico.

Dudaba que el asqueroso ADN de Redfield fuera capaz de asimilar el virus.

Empezó a dedicarse a mirar el reloj, lamentándose en silencio de que no pudiera estar físicamente al lado de Albert cuando el mundo cambiara para siempre. Pero cuando sólo faltaba una hora y media para la detonación, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró _él. _

—Excella —dijo, provocándole un estremecimiento. Adoraba cuando decía su nombre—. He venido lo más pronto que he podido —continuó. Sacudió la cabeza y la examinó con cuidado.

No llevaba las gafas. Excella nunca le había visto sin ellas antes, y sus ojos no eran del… color… que había imaginado.

—Creo que debería disculparme por las acciones de Chris —caminó hacia ella lentamente—. Me temo que a veces es algo inestable y responde a las provocaciones con mucha facilidad. Se le podría considerar celoso, si quieres verlo así —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y el colchón se hundió ligeramente bajo su peso.

—¿Estás…? —se detuvo y tosió para aclarar la voz— ¿Estás diciendo que entiendes que no es digno de ti, Albert? Que… Que yo… —Wesker la interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Oh, no, para nada, Gionne, no me malinterpretes. Sólo estoy lamentándome del final de una relación comercial beneficiosa.

Y entonces sacó la jeringuilla de detrás de su espalda y la clavó en el abdomen de Excella.


	18. Cogiste mi mano y me obligaste

**Nota de la traductora:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Eso sí, me imagino que de aquí a finales de año ya lo habré terminado. No volveré a publicar otro proyecto de esta envergadura hasta no tenerlo enteramente traducido de antemano xD.

**Capítulo 18. Cogiste mi mano y me obligaste**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Excella siempre había sido de las afortunadas.

Había crecido viendo cómo su madre y sus hermanas se tiraban al menos tres o más días al mes tumbadas por la casa, gimiendo, refunfuñando y quejándose por la tremenda (y, quizás, tal y como pensaba en aquel entonces, exagerada) agonía que sufrían con la regla.

Se pasaban compresas frías para el dolor, hielo y unas pequeñas pastillas blancas sin parar, pero nada parecía servirles de mucho. Excella había pasado muchos años aterrorizada por ese horrible dolor que sabría que iba a experimentar de manera inevitable cualquier día. Le tenía terror a los once, a los doce y finalmente a los trece, cuando finalmente llegó la hora.

Pero el dolor no se presentó. Al contrario que su madre y sus hermanas, no solía tener muchos retortijones, e incluso cuando uno le sobrevino ligeramente en el estómago, no fue muy intenso.

Afortunada, le habían dicho sus hermanas.

La afortunada Excella.

Nunca había llegado a entender el concepto de "ironía" tal y como lo hacía ahora mientras se tambaleaba a ciegas hacia delante con un esguince en la rodilla, un tobillo roto, el brazo en un cabestrillo, las manos escayoladas y la cabeza envuelta en vendas. Un dolor espantoso se abría paso y crecía en el estómago.

Era un dolor afilado y ardiente, como si hubiera alguien dentro de ella que la estuviera atravesando con un cuchillo, cortando y mutilando los órganos, acompañado de contracciones punzantes e involuntarias de los músculos y espasmos violentos y descontrolados que le mandaban nuevas olas de dolor a cada momento.

También sentía presión, mucha presión, como si algo muy pesado intentara salir de ella, partirla en dos. Aumentaba y disminuía, se expandía entre sus costillas rotas y subía hacia su palpitante garganta, que empezaba entonces a latir con más fuerza.

Dolía. Dios, dolia más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en la vida. Dolía un millón de veces más que la paliza de Redfield. Era insoportable, superaba cualquier umbral que pudiese tener, pero no _podía_ escapar. No había escapatoria, no se podía detener, ni siquiera tenía una negra inconsciencia en la que caer porque no _podía_ desmayarse.

¿Así era cómo se sentía el Uróboros? ¿Era esto el _renacimiento_? ¿Acaso había algún nacimiento que no requiriera dolor, sangre y gritos?

No. No, no era así. No debería ser así.

Se suponía que debería haberse fundido con el Uróboros en una explosión, como todos los demás.

Pero Wesker se lo había inyectado antes. La había observado con un brillo oscuro y demente en su mirada mientras el émbolo alcanzaba el final del tubo y vaciaba todo el virus en su cuerpo.

_ —Creo —había dicho Redfield mientras la agarraba del pelo— que no entiendes que Wesker no tiene ningún interés personal en ti. Tricell nos financia y da la casualidad de que tú eres su representante. Te escogió por eso, y sólo por eso. _

Excella Gionne no era una persona muy profunda. Había pasado gran parte de su vida siendo tremendamente presumida y había confiado en su apariencia y en el apellido familiar para conseguir lo que y a quien deseaba.

Nunca había aprendido a no jugar con fuego.

Pero ahora, en ese momento de retrospección que el virus le había permitido mientras empezaba a penetrar en su ADN, se había percatado de que Redfield tenía razón.

Albert Wesker era un hombre poderoso, posiblemente —con toda probabilidad— era incluso mentalmente inestable, y la había usado como parecía usar a todos los demás.

A pesar de toda su experiencia con hombres, había sido demasiado ingenua para entender que se estaba implicando demasiado. Pensó que algún día sería capaz de echarle el lazo a Wesker, pero ahora sabía que había sido un sueño idiota e imposible.

Mientras moría, con los rollizos y negros tentáculos que se deslizaban bajo su piel durante un largo y sofocante momento antes de atravesarla y salir destrozando todo lo que la hacía humana, lo único que podía oír era la cruel voz de Wesker diciéndole, divertido:

_Lo lamento, Gionne, pero parece que el Uróboros te ha rechazado. _

Y sus propios gritos agonizantes.

RE-RE

El mundo era una neblina. La poca información que le venía lo hacía en borrosos fragmentos que apenas podía procesar.

Sentía un dolor sordo e intenso recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Un dolor que no parecía orignarse en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sino que más bien parecía venir de todos lados.

¿Por qué le dolía?

_Wesker te golpeó. Wesker te golpeó muchísimo._

Ese pensamiento fue más claro que muchos de los que vagaban por su cabeza, acompañado con pequeños flashes de la furia de unos llameantes ojos rojos, movimientos con velocidad inhumana y oscuros susurros en sus oídos: _"Claire Redfield no importa, yo soy el que importa. Me perteneces, te pertenezco, siempre nos hemos pertenecido…"_

Pertenecía a Wesker. Incluso ahora, tirado en el suelo en un amasijo de sangre, huesos rotos y ropa rasgada, lo sabía. Quizás siempre había sido así, incluso desde aquel día en 1996 en el que había entrado al Departamento de Policía de Raccon y lo había visto ahí, apoyado en una de las estatuas del vestíbulo.

Quizás ese día, de alguna manera, había manchado sus sentimientos, cambiándolos para siempre. Ahora, sin importar lo mucho que lo hubiera deseado, era imposible lavarlos.

A su manera, era muy simple.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos extraviados que habían desaparecido durante mucho tiempo y que se habían abierto paso de golpe.

No sabía qué pensar.

_Wesker es tu amante._

_Claire es tu hermana._

_Wesker te ha herido._

_Claire quiere herir a Wesker. _

_Tú quieres herir a Wesker._

_Amas a Wesker._

_Wesker es un asesino._

_Te has convertido en un asesino por Wesker. _

Quería que se detuviera, ir a dormir durante un rato (_o para siempre, por favor, que fuera para siempre)_ para no pensar más en ello.

En cambio, estaba tirado en el suelo, despierto y dolorido, y escuchaba voces de algún lugar muy lejano.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano, Wesker? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho? —Desesperada, furiosa. Oh, Claire, ¿por qué lo intentas, siquiera?

—Chris ya no es de tu incumbencia. Está donde le pertenece.

—¡Maldito monstruo enfermo!

—Poco conseguirás con meras palabras, Redfield —Claire soltó una risa cruel, casi condescendiente, muy atípica en ella.

—Eres patético, Wesker. ¿Crees de verdad que Chris _quiere_ estar contigo? ¡Te odia! Cree que eres…

Se oyó un gemido de dolor que no provino de Claire.

—¿Esa es… Excella Gionne? —dijo la joven Alomar—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Wes…ker…—su voz era ronca, tirante, ahogada—. ¿P… por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Redfield no sabe cuándo detenerse —dijo Wesker con voz dura y un acento más marcado de lo normal—, así que, ¿por qué no hacérselo a ella?

—Wes…Wesker… por favor…

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Gionne, pero parece que el Uróboros te ha rechazado.

Entonces, de repente, se oyeron unos chasquidos horribles y húmedos, los gritos agonizantes de Gionne, las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Claire y Alomar y el clic de Wesker al apagar el micrófono y los altavoces.

Silencio, pasos, y Wesker empezó a tocarle y deslizar las manos por su pelo. Le abrió las piernas y pasó los dedos por los moratones, tanto los nuevos como los viejos, mientras le agarraba de los mismos sitios por los que le había agarrado hacía unos momentos.

A Chris aún le dolía, pero sólo pudo quedarse ahí tirado, sin fuerzas, mientras Wesker se deslizaba en su interior y hacía que se mordiera el labio con fuerza.

—Sólo un poco más… —musitó Wesker en su nuca— Sólo un poco más…

RE-RE

A Sherry no le importaba que todo el mundo fuera a morir en menos de una hora. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de cariño en particular hacia un ser humano, siempre había sido poco sociable, quizás rozando la misantropía; nunca tuvo _amigos _de verdad en la escuela, ni un novio, nadie con quien hablar o reír.

Y aunque suponía que se preocupaba por Wesker hasta cierto punto, sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento no era correspondido. No le desagradaba, pero tampoco la quería, no como un padrino debería querer a su ahijada.

Así pues, era muy difícil preocuparse sobre una especie que a una le importaba tan poco. Creía con firmeza que la detonación del Uróboros haría del mundo un lugar mejor al final, que lo limpiaría de la mugre a la que se le había permitido crecer durante los miles de años en los que la humanidad había progresado.

Estaba completamente preparada para sentarse y ver cómo ocurría, incluso soportaría la ferviente creencia de Wesker en su propia divinidad si la situación lo ameritaba. Suponía que él sería tan buen dios como cualquier otro.

A Sherry no le importaba que todo el mundo fuera a morir. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara reprimirlo e ignorarlo, parecía que sí le importaba que se empezara con el fallecimiento de Claire Redfield.

Y era impresionante lo perspicaz que podía ser Burnside.

—Zorriscela ha muerto —canturreó en su oído. Su respiración golpeó suavemente su rostro.

—Dame espacio —gruñó—. No te me acerques tanto.

Steve giró los ojos y retrocedió para, a pesar de todo, quedarse justo detrás, al lado del ojo de buey que ella estaba mirando. Desde ese ángulo apenas podían ver cómo los últimos tentáculos de lo que una vez había sido Excella Gionne se enrollaban a ambos lados del barco.

—¿No te alegra que haya muerto? Te odiaba tanto como odiaba a Redfield.

—Creo que pensaba, basándose solamente en mi sexo, que algún día intentaría seducir a Wesker. Parece que la mujer no sabía de la existencia del concepto "figura paterna".

Steve se giró lentamente hacia ella. No había rastros de su sonrisa alegre. La miró durante un buen rato sin parpadear.

—¿Estás preocupada por Wesker? —preguntó. Sherry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo conozco desde que soy una niña, así que supongo que sí.

—Pero… —dudó— también te preocupa Claire, ¿verdad?

Sherry desvió la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… te sientes culpable por lo que le estás haciendo, ¿no? Por lo que está a punto de pasar. No quieres que muera.

Había miles de cosas que podría decirle a modo de respuesta, muchas negativas y evasivas, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Ya no.

—No —admitió—. No quiero que ella en concreto muera. Al menos… no por mi culpa. No me parece correcto, después de todo lo que pasó en Raccoon City.

Durante un momento él se mostró imperturbable, pero después una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. La cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el equipo de comunicaciones que había en una esquina de la habitación.

—Entonces te va a alegrar _mucho_ lo que te voy a decir…

RE-RE

—No te preocupa en absoluto tu propia seguridad, ¿verdad?

Claire se detuvo, pero justo después se giró casi de inmediato para mirar al otro lado del puente. En una esquina había una pantalla de televisión. Por encima del logo de Tricell se abrió una ventana y, al igual que en la habitación de las incubadoras masivas, Sherry apareció una vez más en las pantallas.

—Me _preocupo _por la seguridad de… de _todos_ los habitantes del planeta, algo en lo que parece que tú no coincides conmigo. Y me _preocupo_ por alejar a Chris de las garras de ese maldito, obseso, iluso…

—"Obseso" lo describe bastante bien. De hecho, Wesker está muy obsesionado con tu hermano, hasta límites peligrosos. Pero lo que parece que no entiendes es que los sentimientos son _recíprocos_. Chris se vuelve prácticamente un _fanático _en lo que a Wesker se refiere. Le he visto hacer cosas horribles por él, asesinar sin pensárselo dos veces sólo porque él se lo pidió.

—Eso es porque Wesker le hizo algo —gruñó—. Aún no sé el qué, pero lo descubriremos tan pronto como vayamos a casa.

—¿Ir a casa? ¿Así que tu plan cabalgar hacia el horizonte, hacerte la heroína, detener el Uróboros y "rescatar" a Chris cuando lo único que consigues es empeorar las cosas para él?

—¿Cómo que empeoraría las cosas?

—A Wesker le gusta creer que él es el centro del universo de Chris, pero contigo aquí me temo que se verá obligado a percatarse de que eso no es del todo cierto. Y cuando eso ocurra… bueno, puede causarle problemas a tu hermano.

El terror que había intentado contener la desbordó con fuerza.

—Él… no estará…

—Está vivo, no te preocupes por eso. Preocúpate por ti misma.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Sherry? ¿Quedarme sentada mientras detonan el Uróboros? ¡Como agente de la BSAA, mi trabajo es detenerlo como sea!

Sherry lanzó un largo y doloroso suspiro. Por un momento apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

—Muy bien, Claire. ¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas. Puesto que _insistes_ en ello, en enfrentarte a una criatura que es como un infectado del virus G, pero inteligente, te voy a decir algo que podría salvarte la vida llegado el momento. Las inyecciones —Claire parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Las inyecciones, las jeringuillas que se le cayeron al hombre cuando estabais en uno de los despachos inferiores. ¿Cogiste alguna?

Claire abrió lentamente la cremallera de uno de sus bolsillos del chaleco y sacó una jeringuilla. Era larga y fina y estaba rellena de un líquido opaco con algo escrito con letra pequeña en la superficie.

—Sí, cogí una.

—Perfecto, porque en esa jeringuilla está, digamos, el talón de Aquiles de Wesker.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Claire, como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—No sé la historia completa, pero Wesker consigue sus habilidades sobrenaturales de una dosis especial del virus G que mi padre desarrolló para él hace once años. Sin embargo, si bien Wesker no experimentó las mutaciones descontroladas de la mayoría de los portadores del virus G, con el tiempo empezó a tener… problemas. Como respuesta, sintentizó un suero en la jeringuilla que ahora sujetas. Se ocupa de todo, siempre que se tome la cantidad justa. No obstante, al igual que cualquier otra droga, puede sufrir una sobredosis si se expone a una gran cantidad en un corto periodo de tiempo. Y ya ha tomado la dosis del día. Otra supondría "demasiado".

—¿Le… mataría?

—No. Sólo… nublaría su visión y disminuiría la coordinación visual y de las extremidades, cosas así. Probablemente no sería capaz de esquivar las balas, pero eso tampoco implica que le vayan a hacer daño —dudó—. Úsalo sabiamente, Claire. Es la única manera que tienes de sobrevivir.

Miró al pequeño e inócuo objeto que tenía en la palma de la mano. No era muy grande, pero… ¿podía ser de verdad lo que había estado buscando? ¿Una manera de terminar con la vida de Wesker de una vez para todas, de liberar a Chris de su influencia y dejarle vivir el resto de sus vidas en paz?

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —preguntó—. Creí que estabas de parte de Wesker.

—Jamás podré… olvidar lo de Raccoon City —dijo finalmente. La pantalla se apagó.

RE-RE

Durante el resto del recorrido por el bunque, la jeringuilla fue un peso reconfortante en el bolsillo.

Incluso cuando los Reapers y los Majini descendieron de todas partes, las pistolas disparaban y las porras eléctricas oscilaban, se sintió segura, como si fuera un escudo.

Consiguió mantener la calma incluso cuando el ansia le apretó en el pecho al alcanzar una puerta con el logo de Tricell dibujado en ella; una puerta que llevaba a lo que el mapa indicaba que era la plataforma de carga.

Tenía el secreto para derrotar a Wesker. Por ella, podría haber sido el secreto del universo.

La puerta se abrió.


	19. Tu halo resbala para asfixiarte

**Nota de la traductora: Estamos llegando al final de la historia. Después de este, ya sólo queda el epílogo. Parece mentira. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Tu halo resbala para asfixiarte.**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Los humanos no eran muy reflexivos por naturaleza, y Claire no era la excepción.

Así pues, cuando vio las gafas atravesando el aire hacia su cabeza, no tuvo tiempo para pensárselo dos veces antes de alzar una de las manos con las que sujetaba la pistola para cogerlas.

Si su mente hubierasido capaz de analizar sus reflejos en ese instante, podría haberse preguntado por qué Wesker se había quitado algo que suele llevar puesto en todo momento y se lo había lanzado cuando ya había sacado la pistola. Al menos debería haberse sentido disgustada ante el hecho de tocar algo que había estado en la cara del hombre, algo que había tocado su piel y su pelo.

Pero no había sido capaz de pensar nada de eso. En su lugar, había alzado el brazo y había atrapado las gafas al vuelo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Wesker le golpeó en el torso desprotegido y la pura fuerza del golpe la mandó lejos, hacia donde estaba Sheva. El dolor le estalló en el lugar del impacto. Se tambaleó y jadeó con fuerza en busca de aire. Intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras Wesker cogía las gafas, se las volvía a poner en la cara y le colocaba la pistola en la sien.

Por encima del hombro, oyó la pistola de Sheva. Gritaba mientras disparaba varias ráfagas. Wesker las esquivó y volvió para atacar. Cogió a Claire por el brazo y la lanzó contra la pared con tal fuerza que ésta llegó a _abollarse._

Golpeaba con más fuerza de la que tuvo en Rockfort, algo que parecía imposible. Era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa contra la que hubiera luchado anteriormente, más incluso que las afiladas garras de Birkin o la mano musculosa y llena de protuberancias del Tyrant enviado por Alfred.

Con el suficiente impulso, era capaz de atravesarla de un golpe y hacerle un agujero en el pecho, dejándola muerta en el suelo como hizo con Ozwell Spencer tres años atrás.

Tenía que apañárselas para inyectarle el suero cuanto antes, o tanto ella como Sheva acabarían muertas.

Se apartó de la pared de un empujón, se lanzó hacia la pistola mientras esquivaba otro puñetazo que iba dirigido a su estómago y la alcanzó. Sin embargo, en el escaso tiempo que le llevó hacer todo eso, Wesker le había hecho la zancadilla a Sheva, le había rodeado el cuello con el brazo y presionaba el cañón de la pistola contra la sien.

—Déjala, Wesker —siseó Claire—. No es con ella con quien tienes un problema.

—Claro que lo tengo, Redfield. Te está _ayudando_ —la voz de Wesker carecía de la calma y la condescendencia habitual; era más bien un siseo áspero y algo agitado que casi le hizo temblar.

Nunca llegó a considerar loco a Wesker: solo era un grandísimo hijo de perra metódico, frío, calculador y carente de moral con una especie de necesidad patológica por obtener poder. Pero esto, lo de Kijuju, el Uróboros y lo que le había hecho a Chris, iba más allá.

Y en cierta manera, era lo que más la asustaba.

—Wesker —empezó Sheva, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte e interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

Claire pensaba con rapidez y analizaba la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles. Pasaba la mirada de la pistola de Wesker a la suya, y de ahí a los alrededores, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como distracción, incluso algo que decir, algo que pudiera provocarle…

Pero entonces, Sheva se las apañó para inclinarse a un lado, sacar su cuchillo y clavárselo a Wesker en la pierna. Cuando el agarre se debilitó, se apartó a trompicones.

Claire aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta golpear a Wesker en el costado y hacer que ambos cayeran por la barandilla del balcón. Él cayó peor que ella, pues su cabeza golpeó el suelo de hormigón con un buen crujido.

—¿Cómo te gusta? —gruñó mientras buscaba la jeringuilla a tientas. Sin embargo, Wesker se recuperó demasiado rápido como para que le diera tiempo a alcanzarla y arremetió contra ella. El golpe la mandó rodando por el suelo como una muñeca usada e hizo que todas sus extremidades golpearan la superficie.

Sin dejar de apretar los dientes por culpa del dolor, consiguió detener sus giros y ponerse en pie. Se dio la vuelta y alzó la pistola antes incluso de haber terminado de orientarse. Apretó el gatillo tan pronto como ésta se lo permitió y envió una ráfaga de balas hacia Wesker. Algunas iban desviadas, pero la mayoría se dirigían hacia el objetivo y volaban directamente a su abdomen.

Y durante un segundo, un glorioso segundo, pareció que iban a conseguir darle.

Pero, por supuesto, justo en el último momento se apartó a un lado y su cuerpo se desdibujó levemente. Casi al mismo tiempo, justo cuando las balas golpeaban el panel de control que había tras él y las luces de arriba parpadeaban y se apagaban, Wesker alzó la pistola y disparó.

Y falló. La bala pasó rozando de manera dolorosa la mejilla, pero se incrustó en la pared que había tras ella.

Claire parpadeó. Prácticamente sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano a la herida.

Si bien nunca había visto en persona a Wesker disparar en un campo de tiro, cuando Chris trabajaba para los S.T.A.R.S. le había oído mencionar de vez en cuando la puntería casi acojonante que tenía el capitán del Equipo Alfa.

_Juro por Dios, _dijo una vez, ligeramente impresionado y con algo de envidia, _ese hombre podría disparar a una mosca mientras vuela. _

Probablemente en los últimos años había disparado a miles de zombis en la cabeza, pero había fallado al dispararle a ella, y no creía que tuviese nada que ver con la caída.

—¡No puede ver bien en la oscuridad! —gritó al tiempo que retrocedía y recargaba la pistola— ¡No puede ver en la oscuridad! ¡Sheva, apaga las luces! ¡Ve a las luces! ¡Destroza los controles!

Hubo una ráfaga de tiros por la habitación y otra sección de luces parpadeó y se fundió.

Claire se giró, localizó otro panel que estaba a unos metros de ella y se dirigió hacia él. De vez en cuando zigzagueaba para que fuera más difícil dispararle.

En otra esquina de la sala, otro grupo de luces se debilitaron. Poco después, Claire disparó al último panel de control, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad. No es que fuera _imposible_ ver, pero desde luego era mucho más difícil que antes; tanto que temía tropezarse con algo.

—¡Redfield! —rugió Wesker con puro odio.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando nunca te quitas las gafas de sol, imbécil —murmuró. Desvió la mirada a un compartimento que había al lado del panel. Dentro, tras un cristal, había un arma a la que apenas estaba acostumbrada pero que sabía que era conocida por ser tremendamente efectiva contra cualquier BOW de alta escala: un lanzacohetes, completamente cargado.

Sacó el cuchillo de la funda y rápidamente lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas dos veces en el cristal. Consiguió romperlo a la segunda; cogió el lanzacohetes y se lo colgó en la espalda.

Corrió y se puso a cubierto, agachada, tras la esquina de una plataforma en la que había una gran cantidad de misiles con el Uróboros.

Sheva se unió a ella en seguida y se puso con la espalda pegada a la esquina.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró con voz ronca y desesperada—. Es demasiado fuerte.

Claire le señaló el arma que llevaba en la espalda.

—Esto valdrá. Sé que lo hará, pero solamente hay un cohete, _tiene_ que darle.

—Volvemos a escondernos, ¿eh?

La voz de Wesker, y sus propios pasos, no sonaron cerca de una manera peligrosa, pero tampoco estaban precisamente a la otra punta del hangar. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada con la estructura de la habitación como para poder adivinar dónde estaba, lo cual suponía, tal y como se percató Claire, una enorme desventaja.

—¿Por qué no sales para poder terminar de una vez con esto? —continuó—. Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo.

Guardó silencio. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía en el pecho con fuerza mientras intentaba elaborar un plan.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera relacionado con tu hermano? Eso sí que es una novedad.

Se estaba acercando, eso sí que lo podía notar. Se mordió el labio y cogió el lanzacohetes de su espalda.

—El bueno de Chris…

—Ve, ve —dijo en un susurro. Siguió gesticulando de manera innecesaria incluso cuando Sheva giró por la esquina por la que había venido.

—Es tan fácil de complacer, en todos los sentidos posibles…

—Pagarás por lo que le has hecho —dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para hacer eco. Los pasos se detuvieron de manera repentina y después, tras una pausa, pareció que cambiaban de dirección—. Lo que hiciste esa noche— continuó mientras se movía hacia atrás lentamente. Empezó a sudarle la mano que sujetaba con firmeza la jeringuilla—, fue el peor error que cometiste en la vida.

—¿En serio? —contestó. Su voz sonó muy, muy cerca—. ¿Dices entonces que para ti hubiera sido mejor dejarle morir?

La manera en la que tergiversó sus palabras dolió, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

—¡Ahora! —gritó mientras se apartaba de un salto de su escondite. Wesker estaba casi a su altura, justo en el sitio exacto que había anticipado y que resultaba estar en la línea de fuego de Sheva.

El misil abandonó el lanzador con un siseo. El fuerte retroceso mandó a Sheva hacia atrás mientras el proyectil se dirigía directo a la espalda de Wesker.

_Cinco metros, cuatro metros, tres, dos, uno, por favor, no lo esquives…_

No lo esquivó, pero el misil tampoco le golpeó.

Lo había _cogido_.

Se había dado la vuelta y lo había agarrado un instante antes de que impactara, y ahora sus manos lo sujetaban con fuerza. Los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo.

—¡Dispara, Sheva! —gritó Claire— ¡Dispara!

Sheva dejó el lanzacohetes, sacó la pistola y disparó una ráfaga de seis tiros.

Uno o más debieron de dar en el blanco, porque el cohete explotó e hizo que Wesker se tambaleara hacia atrás, como si estuviera borracho, y tropezara con sus propios pies; aun así, intentaba extinguir las pequeñas llamas que tenía en la ropa.

Claire cargó contra él, jeringuilla en mano.

RE-RE

Le supuso mucha energía poder ponerse en pie, energía de la que Chris carecía. Según sus más recientes recuerdos, aún bastante difusos, había pasado por muchas cosas en la última década, pero que él supiera este era el dolor más terrible que jamás había sufrido. Le dolía prácticamente todo, especialmente brazos y piernas, pero aun así se las apañaba para mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de una silla, intentando vestirse al mismo tiempo.

Consiguió abotonarse los pantalones para cuando por fin terminó de cruzar la pequeña habitación hasta llegar a una ventana grande y rectangular que daba al hangar. La enorme cantidad de ruido proveniente de la sala inferior fue lo que le convenció en primer lugar para levantarse, y ahora podía discernir la fuente: Wesker caminaba cerca de una de las plataformas con misiles mientras Claire y Alomar estaban encogidas en frente, aparentemente cuchicheando entre ellas.

La situación continuó durante un minuto, pero entonces, al mirar más de cerca, se fijó en que Claire sacaba algo de su espalda y se lo tendía a Alomar mientras le hacía gestos para que rodeara el escondite.

Un escalofrío le sobrevino cuando reconoció qué era esa cosa: un lanzacohetes. Era de un modelo diferente de los que había llegado a usar en el pasado, pero quieras que no era lo mismo: increíblemente poderoso, lo suficiente como para tumbar a un Tyrant de un solo disparo.

Y por lo que veía, con Alomar yendo hacia el otro lado mientras Claire parecía desviar la atención de Wesker, Chris podía adivinar qué era lo que planeaban.

Chris odiaba a Wesker. Le odiaba por lo que le había hecho a los S.T.A.R.S. aquella noche, y le odiaba por lo que había hecho en Rockfort Island, por todas las vidas que había destruido con tanta despreocupación en su trabajo, por todo el sufrimiento que había causado. Pero sobre todo, y quizás lo más egoísta, odiaba a Wesker por lo que le había hecho a su vida, por arrastrarle a un mundo en el que él no debería estar envuelto de ninguna manera.

Wesker había arruinado su vida.

Pero en cierto sentido, Wesker era _ahora_ su vida. Él… amaba a Wesker tanto como lo odiaba.

Y nada podría borrar jamás esos tres últimos años.

Chris tragó con fuerza y se apartó de la ventana.

RE-RE

La aguja estaba a punto de penetrar en la piel de Wesker cuando, de repente, alguien se la quitó de las manos a Claire.

Casi ahogándose de la impresión, rodó a un lado y la siguió de manera automática, lo que la llevó a chocarse con fuerza contra un cuerpo alto y cálido que soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Una mano pálida, masculina y de uñas manchadas con sangre endurecida sujetaba la jeringuilla. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y permitiéndole una visión más clara de él, Claire se encontró a sí misma jadeando de horror.

Chris se veía peor de lo que jamás le había visto. Unos negros moratones contrastaban de forma descarnada con la pálida piel de su rostro, y unos hilos casi secos de sangre bajaban por la comisura de sus labios. El resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por la ropa, pero a juzgar por el estado de la misma, podía adivinar cómo estaba en realidad.

¿Qué le había hecho Wesker tras su partida?

Y peor aún, ¿qué estaba haciendo Chris ahora?

—¡Chris! —gritó, dando un paso hacia él. Éste retrocedió—. ¡Chris, dame eso! Tengo que inyectárselo a Wesker, eso hará que…

—Se lo que le hará —espetó—. Pero no te lo puedo permitir.

Sintió cómo se le hundía el corazón mientras miles de negaciones pugnaban por salir de sus labios.

_No, no, no, Chris, no puedes seguir aún del lado de Wesker, me has ayudado, Chris, no, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¡reacciona!_

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Wesker empezaba a moverse y cómo las quemaduras de tercer grado de su rostro estaban ya medio curadas.

—Dámelo —ordenó, desesperada—. Simplemente dámelo y te conseguiremos ayuda. Estás muy enfermo, Chris.

—Vuelve a casa, Claire —dijo en lo que pareció una súplica—. Por favor, ve a casa. Aún no es tarde.

—_Es_ demasiado tarde, Chris. Es… es muy, _muy_ tarde —Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, sin apartar la mirada.

Entonces Chris tiró la jeringuilla al suelo y levantó el pie. Claire se lanzó hacia él y le empujó el pecho con las manos con todas sus fuerzas. Chris se tambaleó y la sujetó del brazo mientras caía, arrastrándola al suelo con él, donde continuó la pelea. Se arañaron y pegaron. Ambos intentaban repeler al otro lo suficiente como para poder llegar a la jeringuilla, ya que Claire la había golpeado sin querer con la bota mientras caía, haciendo que se alejara varios metros de ellos.

—¡Todos, Chris! —gritó Claire lanzándole una patada en el costado—. ¡Va a matar a todos los habitantes de la tierra!

—¡No a mí!

—¡Pero si parece que casi ha terminado contigo!

Con un gruñido, la empujó a un lado y gateó con esfuerzo hacia la jeringuilla.

Entonces, se oyó un disparo y al momento volvió a caer al suelo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo mientras se apretaba la rodilla: la corva sangraba ahora de manera abundante, haciendo que la sangre atravesara la tela del pantalón.

—Vivirá —dijo Sheva. Se lanzó hacia la jeringuilla y la cogió. Claire se obligó a sí misma a levantarse; se giró y corrió hacia Wesker.

Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, aunque ya estaba de pie y aparentemente listo para echar a correr. Claire saltó a su espalda antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo y le apresó por el cuello con fuerza.

—¡Inyéctaselo! ¡Hazlo ya!

Sheva no desperdició ni un segundo antes de correr, clavarle la jeringuilla en el pecho y vaciar en él todo el suero en menos de tres segundos.

RE-RE

Albert Wesker podía recordar la última vez que estuvo enfermo.

Fue en diciembre de 1991, en un invierno especialmente frío en Raccoon City; se lo había pegado William, quien fue increíblemente susceptible a pillar cualquier enfermedad pero aun así había insistido en trabajar y exponer a todos sus compañeros a ella.

Le había hecho sentir mareos y nauseas constantes durante dos semanas; sus extremidades le habían pesado en demasía y le habían resultado lentas e increíblemente dolorosas hasta llegar a ser desagradable, y había tenido dolor de cabeza, como martilleos, justo por encima de los ojos.

Y había estado _muy_ cansado, casi sin energía para salir de la cama.

Wesker ya no podía enfermar, pero en cuestión de segundos había desarrollado todos los síntomas que tuvo entonces. Cuando Redfield le soltó, apenas conseguía que las extremidades cooperaran lo suficiente como para mantenerle en pie. El dolor le atravesaba los huesos y le recorría el pecho. La visión se le había nublado de tal manera que Redfield y Alomar, quienes le miraban ahora con mórbida curiosidad, parecían saltar por la habitación y multiplicarse: una Redfield transparente se convertía en una sólida a la izquierda de Chris, y también a la derecha de Alomar.

De repente, lo único que Wesker sintió que podía hacer era colapsar, y con ese sentimiento le sobrevino una especie de lento pavor: ya no solo le superaban en número, sino que le llevaban _ventaja_. Aunque había menospreciado a Redfield, la mujer era una agente de la BSAA altamente cualificada, una que había sobrevivido en Raccoon City cuando sólo era una adolescente, algo que la mayoría de los oficiales de policías de la ciudad, adultos hechos y derechos, habían sido incapaces de hacer.

Redfield era buena en su trabajo, y él se había vuelto muy, muy vulnerable, así que tomó la única decisión inteligente: corrió.

RE-RE

Wesker se había girado y había salido corriendo antes de que Claire fuera capaz de reaccionar. Se detuvo únicamente para coger a Chris del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarle hacia la puerta abierta del jet de combate que estaba estacionado en el otro lado del hangar.

Claire corrió tras él tan rápido como sus dolorosas piernas le permitían. Extendió los brazos tan lejos como pudo, enganchó los dedos al borde de la rampa de carga del avión y se empujó hacia arriba justo cuando el motor arrancaba y empezaba a moverse hacia delante.

—¡Sheva! —gritó. Extendió los brazos de nuevo, esta vez hacia su compañera, que estaba corriendo para alcanzarla.

—¡Claire! ¡No puedo…!

—¡Sí puedes! ¡Corre más rápido, ya casi estás, por favor…!

Sheva apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Su carrera se convirtió en un sprint en toda regla. Sus dedos se rozaron y Sheva saltó y se agarró a los brazos de Claire para que la levantara hacia el otro lado.

Jadeó en busca de aire, incluso cuando su compañera sacó la pistola y apuntó al rostro de Wesker, quien estaba apoyado de manera extraña en la pared con Chris tras él.

—Supongo que he subestimado la fuerza de tu obsesión con tu hermano —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Se acabó, Wesker —siseó Claire—. Todo se acabó, incluso tu plan del fin del mundo. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sólo eres el último de los seguidores de Umbrella que queda por derrotar.

Wesker soltó una risa dura, rechinando los dientes mientras se sujetaba a sí mismo lo suficiente como para no perder el equilibrio.

—Nada ha "acabado", Redfield… nunca acabará. El Uróboros detonará de manera automática y este mundo sucio y podrido podrá por fin ser juzgado y purificado.

—Muy bonito, Wesker. Hace falta tener una mente en concreto para no solo crear tu propia realidad, sino también vivirla. Diviértete mientras te pudres en el infierno.

Claire intercambió una mirada con Sheva y ambas miraron la palanca que tenían a unos metros a la izquierda.

—¿Anulamos el control?

—Hecho.

—¡No! —gruñó Wesker. Se apartó de un empujón de la pared y cargó contra ellas. Claire lo esquivó y contraatacó una y otra vez, para nada complacida al comprobar que, a pesar de la inyección, Wesker poseía aún una fuerza y una velocidad superior a la suya, si es que no era la misma que tenía originalmente.

Se inundaban a golpes mientras esquivaban, daban un giro brusco o hacían una finta. Wesker casi rebotaba por la pared mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlas alejadas de la palanca. En el transcurso de lo que podría haber sido solo un minuto, consiguió evitar por los pelos que le rompiera el cuello, varias veces, hasta que por fin, _por fin,_ consiguió estabilizarse, aunque Wesker la cogió rápidamente del brazo y lo retorció. Claire se removió y pudo evitar que le rompiera el hueso. Sacó la pistola y presionó el cañón en el entrecejo.

Disparó a quemarropa y Wesker se tambaleó, golpeó el suelo y deslizándose por la pared cuando el avión dio un viraje brusco.

—Chris —siseó. La sangre le salía por la boca—. Chris, detenla.

Claire embistió contra la palanca.

RE-RE

_Chris. Detenla._

_Detenla._

_Detenla, Christopher. _

_No dejes que baje la palanca, Chris, no dejes que destroce nuestros planes, nuestro mundo, nuestra utopía, nuestro sueño._

_Chris… detenla. _

Chris Redfield amaba a Albert Wesker.

Siempre lo había hecho, de una manera u otra, incluso cuando se lo encontró por primera vez aquel día en 1996, cuando había ido a la comisaría de policía para entrevistarse con los S.T.A.R.S. y le había visto apoyado contra una estatua del vestíbulo, sonriendo con suficiencia a todos los que pasaban.

Chris se había manchado aquel día, había cambiado y se había corrompido, y aunque había intentado fingir que tras el incidente de la mansión lo único que sentía por Wesker era un total y profundo odio, era mentira.

Chris se había manchado, ensuciado con algo que era imposible lavar, y aunque había tratado de vivir con normalidad durante siete largos años, cada día había sido un infierno; había estado solo, aislado, agobiado, pasando por los momentos de una vida vacía. Nunca había intentado iniciar una nueva relación o hacer nuevos amigos; nunca había sido capaz de _dejarlo marchar_, ni de avanzar o empezar de cero.

Se había desvivido en aquellas raras misiones en las que podría verle, donde lucharían, follarían o simplemente hablarían, lo que sea, cualquier tipo de interacción que le permitiera _respirar_ de nuevo.

Esa había sido su vida durante siete largos años.

Pero ya no más, y Chris no quería, no _podía_ volver atrás. No podía matar a Wesker, volver a casa y celebrar una existencia apagada y sin sentido.

No podía detener a Wesker, porque eso sería como matarse a sí mismo.

_Chris, detenla. _

RE-RE

En los días, semanas, meses, años y décadas que vendrán, Wesker siempre recordaría ese momento como uno de los mejores de su vida.

En la mayor parte de ese tiempo, Chris sufriría por el recuerdo, lo odiaría e incluso lo negaría hasta que finalmente lo olvidara al igual que muchos, muchos otros.

Y Claire… bueno, Claire…

RE-RE

Los dedos de Claire se apretaron alrededor de la palanca. Entonces, una bala atravesó la parte trasera de su cráneo, destrozó hueso y cerebro a su paso y la mató al instante.


	20. Aléjate y corta lazos

**_Notas de la traductora: Este es ya el final de la saga. Muchas gracias a todos los que la han seguido todo este tiempo. ¡Feliz navidad!_**

**Capítulo 20. Aléjate y corta lazos.**

_Escrito por snarryvader81_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

El Uróboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola, atrapada en un círculo interminable de principio, fin y principio de nuevo, alzándose en la destrucción de su propio cuerpo cual fénix que resurge de las cenizas. Eternidad, infinito, un lazo, un círculo, nunca termina, nunca acaba, nunca muere, nunca vive.

Chris había vivido durante treinta y dos años en la primera parte de ese lazo continuo, alzándose desde la cola y curvándose alrededor hasta que había completado el círculo con un agarre, una ventana rota, una caída y una inyección, un líquido azul verdoso que se deslizó por las venas y le proporcionó nuevas emociones, nuevos objetivos y una nueva vida.

Chris había vivido dos vidas, una durante treinta y dos años y otra durante tres, y ahora el círculo se había vuelto a completar, la boca había vuelto a atrapar la cola mientras se arrastraba por los ardientes restos que eran ahora la pira funeraria de Claire.

El mundo estaba en llamas a su alrededor. La lava surgía de los cráteres en el suelo y bullían peligrosamente hacia la superficie. Las llamas lamían su ropa y rostro mientras se arrastraba por el hirviente suelo. Su amoratado cuerpo ya casi no le respondía, a excepción de su mano derecha, que sujetaba la vieja pistola de Wesker en un gesto de desesperación.

Era irreal. El fuego, el calor, la pistola, los restos del accidente… todo ello se desdibujaba en una neblina que había hecho que pareciera casi imposible que hace cuatro minutos hubiera estado en el avión y le hubiera disparado a Claire en la cabeza. Parecía tan lejano respecto a cómo estaba ahora, una pesadilla o una alucinación. Quizás todo esto fueran delirios de un moribundo, quizás en realidad estaba desangrándose, completamente destrozado, en el suelo de la mansión de Ozwell Spencer.

¿Había pasado de verdad?

La mirada de puro y absoluto _terror_ en el rostro de Sheva Alomar mientras retrocedía cojeando intentando alejarse de él, con la respiración agitada, casi ahogada, y la boca cubierta por una mano temblorosa, le dio la respuesta.

Hace cuatro minutos, Wesker le había pedido que detuviera a Claire. Le había hecho _elegir_ entre un amante y un renacimiento o una hermana y una vida que antaño tuvo.

Y en ese instante había tomado su decisión. Había matado a Claire y maldecido a todo el mundo en la tierra a lo que ahora se estaba esparciendo desde el punto de detonación como un cáncer, infectando silenciosamente a todo con el que establecía contacto mientras seguían con sus vidas, ignorantes de lo que iba a suceder.

Había sacrificado seis mil millones de vidas para estar con Wesker, había pasado el punto de no retorno con un disparo de la pistola que llevaba en la mano. La había tirado rápidamente y ésta se había deslizado por el borde hasta caer del avión, hacia la turbulenta lava rojiza.

La Samurai Edge se fundió poco a poco. El metal plateado se fue derritiendo hasta que lo único que quedaba era la culata, con el símbolo de los S.T.A.R.S. mirándole como con burla hasta que también ardió. Otra conexión más con su anterior vida perdida para siempre.

Quizás Claire era la única que de verdad le podía atar a esos primeros treinta y dos años, una cadena fuerte y sofocante alrededor de su cuello que tiraba de él incluso cuando fue destruido y renació. Ella encarnaba todo aquello que a él le importaba, todo por lo que había luchado, la razón por la que no se había dejado caer y morir tras el incidente de la mansión.

Pero al final, la cadena no había sido lo bastante fuerte; Wesker había ido cortando varias de las conexiones en los últimos años, y hace cuatro minutos se había soltado la última, desmenuzada por un ultimátum, una decisión y un disparo.

_¿Qué tan lejos irías por mí?_

_Haría cualquier cosa_

En algún punto a lo lejos se oía un helicóptero. Chris alzó la mirada y vio que pertenecía a la BSAA y que Sheva estaba subiendo por una escalera de cuerda para meterse en él.

Pero incluso mientras miraba, notaba cómo le hervía la sangre de emoción. Estaba infectado, todos lo estaban, así que dudaba que fueran a llegar muy lejos.

Wesker se tambaleó hacia él y cayó con fuerza a su lado, en el suelo. Le acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo, sus torsos subiendo y bajando, agitados. Murmuraba algo dulce en su oído con una voz atípicamente amable mientras la emoción se intensificaba y empezaba la mutación.

A veces Chris se había preguntado qué habían experimentado todos, Lisa Trevor, Alexia Ashford e incluso los zombis, mientras sus células quedaban inundadas por algo de lo que no tenían control. ¿Cómo era perderte por completo?

Era cálido. Muy, muy cálido. Era un calor lento y paralizante que se expandía desde el pecho hasta las extremidades, entumeciendo y dando energía a la vez. Por dentro podía sentir que las cosas se movían, se volvían líquidas y _cambiaban_. Cada célula del cuerpo se adaptaba con cuidado al nuevo código de ADN y lo reformaba a él, a Chris.

Era cálido, ardiente, fogoso, abrasador, como un fénix que arde en llamas para renacer de las cenizas, el eterno círculo completado: la serpiente había vuelto a atrapar su cola de nuevo después de tres años y una larga y difícil transición de una vida a otra.

Ya no era un hermano, un amigo, un héroe o incluso in villano. Ahora era… un monstruo.

_Cualquier cosa por ti, Wesker._

RE-RE

"Balanceándose al ritmo del nuevo orden mundial y contando cuerpos como ovejas al ritmo de los tambores de guerra… Un Círculo Perfecto, _Mascota_".


End file.
